


Whimsical Charade

by GuardianAngel07



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Belphegor is creeping again, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gokudera is EXTREMELY protective, He's shipper trash, Host Club Madness, Host Club Meets Vongola, Lord have mercy on your soul, Never a good thing, Possessive Tsuna, Reborn is scheming..., Romance, Shouichi ships you and Gokudera so hard, The mechanic's not having it though, The things you do for your famiglia, Tries to wrangle Spanner into his ship, Tsuna is freaking out, You've been warned, emotional roller coaster ride, seriously though, so much fluff!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 61,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianAngel07/pseuds/GuardianAngel07
Summary: It was Reborn's brilliant idea to send you and Shouichi off to the prestigious Ouran Academy in order to gain some sort of leverage for your little Mafia family. Little did you know that the moment you stepped into Ouran, your life would quickly become entangled with Haruhi Fujioka and the Host Club. Now, you're simply trying to keep a passing grade while having to juggle with the Host Club's affairs and your own Mafia ones.Of course, Reborn doesn't intend to make your life any easier for you…





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDeath/gifts).



> Slowly but surely transferring my stories onto this site. 
> 
> This is a spin-off of my KHR story, "It's a Mad World" 
> 
> **_Disclaimer :_** All Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters belong to their rightful owner, Akira Amano. All Ouran High School Host Club characters belong to their rightful owner, Bisco Hatori. The only thing I _do_ own is Sawada Tsuya.

**_"The question that sometimes drives me hazy;  
am _** I _ **or the others c**r **a** z **y?"**_

======♥======

"…This certainly wasn't what I was expecting," you explained to your red-headed friend in a strained tone, gazing up at the gargantuan school with wide eyes. The building itself looked as though it were some sort of fancy mansion, the sun glimmering magnificently behind the structure and giving it an ethereal glow which only appeared to make the school all the more alluring. Taking a moment to tear your gaze away from the architecture, you peered down at the note held firmly in your hand. The elegant font spelled out your reason for being here, and yet, you still couldn't help but wonder _why?_

Releasing a small puff of air, you allowed your tense shoulders to sag a bit from their previous posture. Adjusting the shoulder strap on your satchel, you gave your BFF a curious glance, a smile lighting your features upon noticing his rather pale face. Chuckling softly under your breath, you gave the red-head a reassuring pat on the back, snapping the young male out of his stupor. "Don't be intimidated by its, er, alarming size," you voiced aloud, silently berating yourself for sounding so… ugh, you didn't even have a good explanation for _that._ With a small shake a of your head, you gave your dear friend one last reassuring pat before trekking forward past the elegant gates of the school. "Well, no use ogling the building any longer. We should probably get ourselves registered now that we're here, I suppose. Come on, Shou-chan~!" 

Shouichi sputtered a few nonsensical words before rushing after your retreating form.

* * *

* * *

_Just a day,_  
Just an **ordinary** day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a  boy,  
Just an **ordinary** boy.  
But he was looking to the sky. 

* * *

* * *

"Ah, Sawada-san, Shouichi-san, welcome!" the headmaster greeted you both as you entered his extravagant office. The two of you had to keep your mouths clamped shut so that neither one of your jaws would hit the floor (for Pete's sake, was EVERYTHING completely elaborate around here?!). With a small wave of his hand, the headmaster gestured for you and Shouichi to take a seat on the leather chairs located in front of his desk.

Slowly seating yourself, your sepia eyes couldn't help but gaze curiously about the room. If one thing stood out above the rest, it would _definitely_ be the amount of roses that this man possessed. The floral arrangements were truly breathtaking, turning the what-would-be stereotype (yet, completely aristocrat) office into a welcoming room with the roses' glorious shades of scarlet red brightening the atmosphere. 

"Professor Boreen has already informed me of your scholastics, so rest assured, you both have been placed in classes which will accommodate your previous agendas," the headmaster said with a grin, patting a large pile of files with his right hand. You cast a brief glance at the manila envelopes containing your Namimori Middle files. How the _hell_ that deranged infant even managed to steal those classified notes without Hibari's notice was _beyond_ you. Perhaps this was a thought better left untouched. 

You struggled to keep a grin from appearing on your lips at the sight of Shouichi's pale complexion at the mention of _Professor Boreen._ Watching your red-headed friend with a side-glance, you noticed the male's right hand slowly reaching up to grasp the material of his shirt which was covering his sensitive stomach. Ah, it appears Shou-chan's beginning to feel uneasy. Deciding to take matters into your own hands in an effort to somehow ease Shouichi's tension, you asked the headmaster a question. "Home Economics class is available here, isn't it?"

The wealthy man chuckled with mirth at the question you had posed for him. "Yes. Culinary skills are an essential necessity offered to our students. I assure you that you will be well taught in art of cooking, Sawada-san. Chen Wok has the most _delightful_ recipes up his sleeve. They're simply scrumptious!"

"Excellent~!" you cheered with a grin, earning an appreciative chuckle from the red-head seated beside you. 

It was then the bell sounded, its melodious tune filling the air to signal the end of classes. 

"Well, I suppose you two will want to familiarize yourselves with Ouran," the headmaster began with a smile, "I know that this school can be a tad bit overwhelming for students transferring from Namimori Middle, but hopefully you will find everything to your liking. Should you have any questions, please feel free to approach me any time and I shall do my best to provide you with the answers you seek."

"Ah, thank you Suoh-san," you said, raising from your chair and performing a small bow along with Shouichi to show your respect. 

"No need to thank me. Your decision to attend Ouran is thanks enough," the headmaster replied with a grin, waving goodbye as you then proceeded to take your leave. "Should you become lost, please don't hesitate to ask a student for assistance!" the middle-aged man called out to you and Shouichi just as the two of you began to close his office door on your way out. 

"Will do~ thanks!"

Chuckling softly under his breath, the headmaster propped his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. "What fine young _men…_ "

* * *

* * *

_And as_ he asked if I would come along  
I started to **realize**  
That every day  he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he **s** h **i** n **e** s. 

* * *

* * *

"…I think we're lost."

Shouichi watched on in mild amusement as you banged your head repeatedly against a marble pillar, strings of curses leaving your lips, informing the red-head that you had picked up your foul language from your overzealous subordinate. Giving a small shake of his head, Shouichi smiled fondly. Well, instead of the normal anxiety that would normally attack his system in a situation such as this, Shouichi found himself (oddly enough) at peace. He deduced that the remedy was your mere presence. The genius always felt more at ease whenever you were around, so, despite your current predicament of having lost yourselves in the gargantuan school, Shouichi couldn't help but feel content. 

_You,_ on the other hand, were another story all together. 

"We're doomed. DOOMED! Doomed to forever walk through these halls of solitude without a shred of hope whatsoever!" 

"Melodramatic much?" Shouichi mused aloud with a grin.

Keeping your forehead pressed against the sleek marble pillar, you held up your right hand in a silent gesture to tell Shouichi to 'keep-your-witty-comments-to-yourself'. The only response you got from your red-headed friend was snort of endearment. The male had to arch a brow in amusement at the sight of you slowly turning your head, your eyes covered by your brown bangs and portraying a sense of morbid on your behalf. Shrugging his shoulders, Shouichi titled his head to the side, "Tsu-chan, are you low on sugar again?"

Your answer was your action of banging your head once again on the marble pillar (repeatedly). 

"If you keep that up you'll have a nasty headache later."

You paused, blinking in surprise at the sound of the monotone voice speaking up just now. Turning your body around, you spared a glance in Shouichi's direction, silently taking notice of his own surprise as the two of you then proceeded to lock your eyes on the newcomer. It appeared to be a _male_ with shaggy brown hair and spectacles which were quite similar to Shouicih's. The _boy's_ attire differed greatly from the typical Ouran uniforms. Instead of a spiffy outfit, the _male_ was adorning a large, baggy purple sweater and black sweatpants. 

"Ah," you noted in surprise, blinking three times before a grin suddenly appeared on your lips. "It's so nice to see someone _'normal'_ around here! I was beginning to think Shou-chan and I were the only two people under-dressed~" 

The _male_ chuckled softly under _his_ breath. "Not everyone comes from extraordinary wealthy families. For people like us, we have to work hard to get where we are today."

"That's an understatement," you sighed, releasing a small puff of air.

"Well, it's nice to see I'm not alone in this rich society," the _male_ noted in a fond tone, offering _his_ hand to you with a kind smile on _his_ lips. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Haruhi," you said with a smile of your own, accepting the _male's_ offer of friendship. The moment your hands connected, sepia eyes clashed with brown ones. The two of you remained stationed, your hands still locked in their hold. The curious silence piqued Shouichi's interest. The red-head glanced at you and then Haruhi, a questioning look arising in his eyes. However, before Shouichi even had a change to inquire something, both you and Haruhi broke into a fit of giggles.

"Care to explain why you're adorning a male uniform?" Haruhi asked with a grin.

"The same could be said for you, my friend. With that outfit, one would deem it worth of unisex," you replied cheekily, causing Shouichi to perform a face-plant.

"W-what are you two babbling about?!" Shouichi asked, picking himself up off the floor and dusting his clothes off while casting a wary look in your direction.

Haruhi smiled kindly at your childhood friend. Gingerly pushing _his_ spectacles slightly higher on the bridge of _his_ nose, the young _male_ uttered a few words that left Shouichi speechless. "I'm a **_girl._** "

It was then Shouichi decided that now would be the _perfect_ time to have a fainting spell.

* * *

* * *

_And_ he said, "Take my hand  
**Live** while you can  
Don't you see your **dreams** lie right  
In the palm of your hand?" 

* * *

* * *

You curiously peered over Haruhi's shoulder, gazing at the wild sight of multiple students crowding within a glamorous library that had books stacked on shelves that extended all the way up to the roof. It was quite the sight to behold, overwhelming, but fascinating all the same. The only down side to this extraordinary library would be the fact that absolutely _no one_ was making good use of the room and actually studying. In fact, all of the girls and boys were currently chatting amongst each other merrily, creating a rather loud atmosphere within what should normally be the 'silence zone'.

Your new friend released an exasperated sigh and closed the door. Turning her back on _Library Room #4_ , Haruhi carefully tucked her books under her left arm before proceeding down the hall with you and Shouichi in tow. 

After Shouichi had recovered from his initial shock from having Haruhi's gender revealed in such a blunt way, Haruhi had kindly agreed to give you two a tour at Ouran. During this little escapade, you three had managed to begin some light talking where you then found yourselves completely engaged in a rather interesting conversation. Apparently Haruhi had decided to attend this prestigious school in order to chase her dream of one day becoming a lawyer. She was as big a bookworm as your darling Shou-chan, and you couldn't help but snicker quietly to yourself when the two would become completely absorbed in their heated discussions about things that they've read. 

After your ~~extremely long~~ tour, Haruhi had politely offered you and Shouichi an invitation to join her during her study session. Eager to view the library and spend some more quality time with your new friend, you and Shouichi had accepted Haruhi's invitation. Now, the three of you were currently roaming around Ouran, searching for a quiet place to study. Ironically, the last three libraries your group had come across were just as noisy as the last one you just visited. Clearly the students here (aside from Haruhi, of course) had absolutely no desire to spend their free time working on their homework. 

"There are four library rooms, so why do they all have to be noisy?" Haruhi asked, ascending the staircase that led up to the third level. 

You and Shouichi loyally trailed after the brunette, pondering over her question while walking through another corridor. Placing your hands behind your head, you chanced a glance outside a window you were passing. Three white doves flew by, capturing your attention as they took off into the sky until their forms disappeared in the clouds above. Turning your head back to the front, you noticed another group of Ouran students pass by, chatting rather boisterously. "It seems like the children of rich people come to school for the fun of it," you noted in mild amusement.

Snickering at the sound of Haruhi's agitated grunt, you felt a small grin forming on your lips. 

It wasn't long until your little group reached the end of the corridor. There, a lone door stood out to you three. Glancing curiously up at the sign above, you read the label _Music Room #3_. 

"An unused music room," Haruhi mumbled softly, reaching out to grasp a hold of the gold door handle and twisting the object so that she could open the door. "I guess this is about the only place where I can study in peace and quiet."

Opening the door wide enough for you and Shouichi to peer inside, startled gasps left your lips when a bright light suddenly enveloped your vision. Blinking a few times in an effort to clear your sight, you felt your jaw drop when red rose petals flew towards your group in a graceful twist, as if following a delicate breeze. Inside, six silhouettes could be seen in the center of the room. 

"Welcome!"

* * *

* * *

_Just a_ **dream** , just an ordinary **dream**  
As I wake in bed  
And the  boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my **h** e **a** d? 

* * *

* * *

"Those with the wherewithal…first, in society standing, and second, in money… spend their time here, at the private Ouran Academy. As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super rich."

Somehow you, Shouichi, and Haruhi found yourselves locked in the room with six young men. The blonde one that was sitting in the chair in the center of the group had begun his long lecture which none of you had even inquired about. Instead, the blonde beauty began to rant, oblivious to the tension that was currently rising in your little group as the three of you edged back towards the door. 

"H-host Club?"

The ginger-haired twins gazed at your group with un-amused expressions. "Ah, they're just guys."

"Hikaru and Kaoru, one of these visitors is in the same class as you, right?" the young man with raven hair inquired curiously, adjusting his spectacles while sparing a glance in the twins' direction. 

"Yes, he is, but he isn't very sociable, so we don't know him too well," Hikaru and Kaoru explained in unison, shrugging their shoulders and easily expressing that they had no interest whatsoever in the current subject.

The raven-haired male released a small sigh before a smile formed on his lips. "It's impolite to say it like that," he chided his two identical friends. Crossing his arms over his chest, the male turned his attention towards your group. "Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Honor Students."

Before either you, Shouichi, or Haruhi even had a chance to utter a word, the blonde male with amethyst eyes immediately stood from his seat, his eyes widening in surprise. "What? Then, these are the exceptionally rare honor students we've heard about, Haruhi Fujioka, Irie Shouchi and Tsunayoshi Sawada, is _you_ three?"

Haruhi was currently working frantically on the doorknob, trying her hardest to open the ~~jammed~~ door. You and Shouichi exchanged bewildered looks with one another. How did these people know your names? This was just way too bizarre, plus, the odd looks you three were currently receiving weren't helping any matters. Growing extremely uncomfortable with the awkward atmosphere, Shouichi quickly moved to help Haruhi try and open the door, leaving you to stare curiously at the six males who were sizing you up. 

Arching a brow, you felt the words spill from your lips. "How do you know our names?" 

The raven-haired male chuckled softly at your bravado. "It's just that our school tradition makes it difficult for commoners to get in." The words 'commoner' flashed over your head, causing you to blanch at the term that you and your friends had just been labeled with. "I've been told that unless you possess a rather audacious nerve, you cannot become a student here."

Well, how _pleasant._

While Haruhi and Shouichi had most likely been accepted into this prestigious school based off of their tedious studies, you were more than likely accepted thanks to a certain _hitman_ who simply didn't know when to butt out of your life. Squeezing the bridge of your nose, you mumbled quietly to yourself. You had barely been at this school for a day and already you had a headache forming. Why was it that whenever Reborn decided to meddle with your life you _always_ found yourself entangled in the most _peculiar_ of things?

"Yes! He's saying that you're a hero, Sawada- _kun_!" the blonde male exclaimed, appearing magically beside you and slapping a hand onto your shoulder. Startled by the blonde's sudden appearance, you jerked back and bumped into Haruhi, unintentionally passing the ecstatic male's attention onto her. 

"Even though you might be the head of the class, you are still the poorest person in the whole school," the blonde declared dramatically, swinging his right arm out as a spotlight beamed down upon him. You and Shouichi immediately backed up against the wall, petrified looks splashed across your faces while Haruhi quickly etched away from the emotional blonde. "Maybe you lowly people are looked down upon," the male insisted, swinging his arms about.

"No, I wouldn't necessarily say go _that_ far," Haruhi argued with a frown, quickly making her way towards you and Shouichi and taking shelter in-between you both. 

"It doesn't matter, does it? Long live the poor!" the blonde cheered, sliding behind you three and placing his hands on yours and Shouichi's shoulders, pushing you two and Haruhi together. "Welcome to our world of beauty, poor men!" Roses magically appeared out of seemingly nowhere, startling your group as you three hastily jerked away from the over dramatic blonde who was currently sparkling in the spot light. Carefully inching your way towards the door, you, Haruhi and Shouichi prayed for a safe escape.

…That was easier said than done.

"Hey! Tsu- _chan!_ Tsu- _chan!_ Tsu- _chan,_ you're a hero? Amazing!" You yelped when the smallest blonde suddenly latched onto your arm, dragging you down to his level and gazing up at you with starry eyes. You sweat-dropped at the sight of pink flowers glittering over the short boy's head, giving him an abundance of cuteness that you found yourself struggling to evade.

"Uh, I'm not a hero," you corrected hesitantly, tugging gently on your arm to see if it would budge. No luck. It was held firmly within the little bugger's grasp. "I'm just an honor student."

"Still, to think that such fabled, erudite students would be gay…" the dramatic blonde noted thoughtfully to himself, placing one hand on his hip and another under his chin.

Shouichi appeared mortified by the dramatic blonde's words. "Gay?"

Brushing off the conclusion he had deduced you three with, the dramatic blonde smiled brightly in your groups' direction. "The wild type? The boy Lolita type? The Little Devil Type? The Cool Type?"

"I-It's not like that!" Haruhi yelped, her face turning bright red as she began to stagger back in shock. "We were just looking for a quiet place where we could study."

The dramatic blonde appeared to be ignoring Haruhi's response. You watched with a sweatdrop as the male strode across the room towards your skittish female friend. Completely invading her personal bubble, the dramatic blonde placed his left hand under Haruhi's chin and brought his face right up against hers with a suave smile on his lips. "Or maybe…" the blonde purred, "…you'd like to try me? How about it?"

Haruhi shrieked, jerking away from the dramatic blonde and staggered back until she crashed into a pedestal that had been propped up in the middle of the room. The marble vase that had been placed atop of the pedestal teetered off, causing yours, Shouichi's and Haruhi's faces to instantly go pale at the sight of the extremely _expensive_ vase falling towards the floor. Feeling your hands twitch, you found your body immediately reacting on its own (most likely due to all of the extensive training your hitman had put you through). Rushing forward, you dived for the inanimate object, your hands flying out to catch the breakable object just before it crashed mercilessly to the ground. Allowing a small grunt to leave your lips as your body hit the ground, you couldn't help but think your brash actions well worth the effort considering the fact that the vase was still in one piece. 

Shouichi was stiff as a board and sweating like crazy. His emerald eyes were wide, his mouth ajar in what you assumed was a silent scream. Haruhi was no better. The brunette was currently hunched over the pedestal, her eyes wide with disbelief while her hands tightly gripped the edges of the stand. Despite your friends' humorous expressions, you decided it would be best to get this vase out of your grasp should anything disastrous occur in the next minute or so. Slowly getting to your feet, you turned towards Haruhi, watching the young woman stumble back so that you could carefully place the marble vase back on its pedestal. Once the delicate object was back where it belonged, you continued to hold your hands out so that you wouldn't chance hitting the inanimate object. Taking a few steps backwards, you found yourself exhaling a loud sigh in relief (which oddly sounded identical to Haruhi's and Shouichi's own sighs). 

 

The familiar sound of a gunshot you had grown accustomed to hearing for the past few years rang loudly through the air, startling you and Shouichi and causing the two of you to jump. Your eyes flew towards the vase, your face paling at the sight of the object blowing up into a million pieces. No words were said as the sound of the vases' remains hit the floor. Feeling all circulation leave your legs, you found yourself falling to your knees, gazing dumbfounded at the thousands of marble pieces strewn about. Through the white bits, a small, red bullet stood out. Reaching a shaking hand out, you picked up the cartridge. 

It was a Dying Will Bullet of this you were sure. 

The ginger-haired twins popped up beside you, scolding looks appearing on their faces as they 'tsked' your 'clumsy actions'. "The Renaissance vase that was to be featured in the school auction!" Hikaru said with a shake of his head. 

"Now you've done it," his twin, Kaoru, chimed in, "We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen for that!"

Shouichi felt his stomach drop. "8 million yen!?"

"How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million?" Haruhi moaned, her right hand working wildly to try and add up the total sum. 

Releasing a small growl, your right hand snapped shut around the small red bullet encased in your grasp. Slowly getting to your feet, you sheepishly gazed up at the two ginger-haired twins standing before you. Coughing into your left fist, your right hand dived into your pocket to hide the cause of this disaster. You would _definitely_ give that deranged hitman of yours a piece of your mind once you got home this evening. He had gone way too far today, and because of his careless actions, you and your friends were currently stuck in an awkward and tense situation. Damn that baby!

"Um, can I pay you guys back somehow?" you asked unsurely, feeling your stomach squirm at the sight of the devious expressions currently overtaking the twins' facial features.

"Could you even?" the twins coursed together in unison. "You can't even afford the designated uniform."

Feeling an irk mark appear on your forehead, you couldn't help but release a small hiss in aggravation. The small sound had not escaped the twins' hearing (lucky for you). Taking a stand at by your side, the ginger-haired boys began to poke and prod your body, causing you to jerk back and swat their hands away with an angered expression splashed across your face. "Hey, hey, hey! Hands off the merchandise, bub!"

"What is with this grubby outfit, anyway?" Hikaru teased, pulling on your baggy shirt and giving you a once over with his eyes.

Yanking your scarlet tie out of Kaoru's hold, you smacked Hikaru's hand away from venturing any further. "For your _information,_ this grubby uniform just so happens to be the boys' uniform for Namimori Middle, you know, the school I just so happened to transfer from ~~ya morons~~!"

The spectacle raven-haired male chuckled fondly at your defensive retorts. Casually striding over towards your group, the male stooped down to pick up one of the vase's shattered remains. Gazing silently at the shard, the raven-haired male allowed a smile to cross his lips before he addressed the dramatic blonde. "What will it be, Tamaki? 

Sitting elegantly in the chair located in the center of the room, Tamaki crossed his legs and propped his right elbow on the arm rest, placing his chin in the palm of his hand. "Have you ever heard this saying, Sawada- _kun?_ " the blonde inquired, gesturing towards you with his left hand. "'When in Rome, do as the Romans do!'" Tamaki's words left you puzzled, causing you to turn a deaf ear to the twins' taunts so that you could focus on Tamaki's speech. "If you have no money, then pay with your body," The sudden change in Tamaki's overdramatic attitude left you baffled (along with Shouichi and Haruhi, of course).

Smiling brilliantly in your direction, Tamaki locked his amethyst eyes with your own sepia ones. "Starting today, you and your friends are the Host Club's dogs!"

 _*This is too much, Nii-san*_ you thought to yourself, sweat dripping down the side of your face while your hands twitched anxiously by your sides. You didn't even notice the short blonde boy from earlier bouncing over to your side and poking you to see if he could get a reaction from you. _*I've been captured by a ridiculous bunch who calls themselves a 'Host Club'*_

This was the moment you, Shouichi and Harui decided to promptly black out.

* * *

* * *

_Just a day,_  
Just an **ordinary** day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a  boy,  
Just an **ordinary** boy.  
But he was looking to the **s** k **y**. 


	2. Starting Today, You are a Host!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters belong to their rightful owner, Akira Amano. All Ouran High School Host Club characters belong to their rightful owner, Bisco Hatori. The only thing I do own is Sawada Tsuya.

**_"The only thing that overcomes hard luck is hard work."_ **

======♥======

"Tsuya..."

Tsuna gazed fondly at your immobile body that was currently taking shelter under the covers of your shared bed. Ever since you had come home yesterday evening, you hadn't really been in the best of moods. Granted, you did have a good excuse. Of course, when you confronted Reborn about his interference with your new enrollment and already swamping you and Shou-chan with an _enormous_ debt within your first day at Ouran Academy, the hitman had merely responded by telling you that a little hard work never hurt anyone. Your mood for the rest of that evening was sour, and neither Tsuna nor Gokudera could cheer you up. As disheartening as it was at first, Tsuna later learned the severity of your situation, and that the 'debt' that Reborn had saddled you and Shouichi with was actually 8 million yen. The mere thought had knocked the air right out of Tsuna's lungs.

Was that deranged infant out to destroy yours and Tsuna's lives for the heck of it?!

Releasing a small huff, Tsuna shook his head to rid his mind from the troubling thoughts. Returning to his previous task of trying to coax you out of bed, Tsuna lifted the comforter off of your small form, a brilliant smile appearing on his lips when his eyes met your own tired and aggravated gaze. "Morning, Tsu~!" your brother greeted you lovingly, his heart inflating at the sound of your voice the moment you spoke your words.

"Nii-san..." you whined childishly, turning onto your side so that your back was facing your beloved twin, "I don't _wanna_ go to school today." 

Releasing the comforter from his hands, Tsuna crawled into bed, his left hand reaching out to place itself on your shoulder so that he could turn your body to a position where you were lying flat on your back. "Your request is plausible," Tsuna chuckled, moving his body ever so slightly into a position where he was now straddling you. "However, I must inform you that despite your lack of enthusiasm you are entitled to get out of bed today."

"But Nii-san…" you began to softly protest, only to be cut off by Tsuna as your twin grasped a hold of your wrists.

"I know Reborn can be diabolical most of the time, in fact, he's like that pretty much _all_ the time," Tsuna mumbled to himself with a sweatdrop, "but you just have to try and get past his crazy antics. Don't let him ruin your day, Tsuya. I know the situation seems bleak, but you always manage to find a way to make the most out of your dilemmas. Just try to take everything one step at a time, okay? I'm sure everything will work out for you in the end…it _always_ does."

Tsuna's words eased your anxious heart. 

Gazing up at your beloved sibling, you couldn't help but grin at the brilliant smile Tsuna flashed you when he realized his pep talk had actually worked. The two of you burst into a fit of laughter, your forms tackling one another until you both found yourselves rolling out of bed and wrestling each other on the floor. Your squeals and laughter filled the air, energizing Tsuna as the male pounced and successfully managed to pin you to the ground with a flamboyant grin etched on his adorable features. "That's another victory for me, Tsu~" your twin taunted playfully, placing a chaste kiss on your forehead and then rolling back when you took a weak swing at him while laughing at your brother's mischievous behavior.

"Tsu-kun! Tsu-chan! It's time to get ready for school!" 

Upon the sound of your mother's voice echoing from downstairs, you and Tsuna glanced at one another before grins overtook both your features. Scrambling frantically, the two of you raced towards your shared dresser, playfully bumping onto each other's shoulders while trying to scrounge up your uniforms. After a couple of minutes of tossing random articles of clothing at one another, you and Tsuna finally managed to stumble across your school uniforms. 

"I think the best part about posing as a guy is the _wonderful_ opportunity I get for wearing your uniform, Nii-san~" you hummed cheerfully to yourself, slipping the silk, scarlet tie around your neck and tenderly adjusting the article of clothing. "I honestly don't see why they won't let girls wear boys' uniforms. If you ask me, I personally think the boys' uniforms are much more comfortable."

Tsuna's laughter filled your ears, causing a smile to instantly appear on your lips at the melodious sound. "Well, despite your opinion on the guys' uniforms, _I_ personally like to see you in the girls' uniforms. After all, you're utterly _delectable_ in those skirts, Tsu~" your brother teased, his laughter spiking when you suddenly chucked a pillow in his direction. "What? It's the truth!"

After roughhousing ~~delightfully~~ for ten minutes, you and Tsuna were _finally_ equipped with your uniforms. Grinning fondly at your reflection in the mirror, you couldn't help but mentally cheer at the fact that you looked so much like your beloved twin when adorning his uniform. Tsuna playfully rolled his eyes, giving you a small shove so that he could snap you out of your daze. "Try not to fall in love with yourself, Tsu. It's not healthy."

"On the contrary," you corrected with an impish grin, adjusting your navy blue shirt, "I'm merely falling in love with the aspect of resembling _you_ , my darling Nii-san~♥."

The blush that suddenly erupted on Tsuna's features were simply _adorable._

**"TSUYA!!"**

Nana blinked in surprise at the sound of her son's voice. Gazing up at the ceiling where her children's room resided up above, Nana couldn't keep the smile from her face at the thought of her kin. Loud footsteps could be heard thundering down the staircase, causing the woman to shake her head fondly at this daily routine her children performed every morning. Despite the fact that you and Tsuna were growing older, the two of you remained completely childish, and for that, Nana was grateful. It would seem both you and Tsuna still needed her gentle guidance, and the mere thought warmed Nana's heart. Smiling brightly, the woman returned to her current task of making breakfast for the many occupants of the Sawada household.

"Ha! Victory belongs to ME this round, Nii-san!" you cheered victoriously, raising your arms high above your head as your feet touched the bottom level of your house first. Tsuna's laughter could be heard from behind you as your sibling joined your side. Grinning widely at your beloved brother, you and Tsuna bumped fists with one another. 

"You win this round, Tsu, but next time I won't go easy on you," Tsuna taunted you playfully, his handsome eyes shining with mirth.

"Psh! I'd like to see you _try~_ " you retorted, crossing your arms over your chest and shooting your twin a smirk. 

A flash of magenta caught your attention from your peripheral vision. Turning your head slightly, your eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Bianchi leaning casually against the wall located right outside your kitchen. The woman had her eyes closed, her lips tilted in a secretive smile. Sharing a brief glance with Tsuna, you warily approached your female tutor. "Uh, Bianchi?" you voiced the magenta-haired beauty's name.

"There is no finer cooking than that made with love," the female hitman declared, earning a curious look from you in response. Chuckling softly under her breath, Bianchi pushed herself away from the wall. Placing her hand atop of your head, the woman ruffled your hair with a fond smile appearing on her delicate features. "I'm very proud of you, Tsuya. It appears as though you've grasped the true meaning of 'love'." 

You remained stationed to your spot, glancing over your shoulder to watch Bianchi ascend up the staircase and out of sight. Blinking in surprise, you turned your attention to your twin, shooting Tsuna a confused look. "…Did I miss something, Nii-san?" you questioned unsurely. The only response you got was a bout of delightful laughter from your sibling. Shrugging innocently, Tsuna grasped a hold of your hand and began to lead you into the kitchen.

"Princess!"

"G-Gokudera-kun!" you sputtered in surprise, your body quickly becoming enveloped in an embrace from your overzealous subordinate. Tsuna's chuckles could be heard from behind you, causing a smile to appear on your lips as you eagerly returned Gokudera's affections. 

"Good morning, Tsu-kun, good morning, Tsu-chan!" your mother greeted merrily, peering over her shoulder with a bright smile on her face. The woman was currently making some scrambled eggs with glazed onions. Chuckling at the sight of your silver-haired subordinate keeping you locked in a bear-hug, Nana transferred the eggs from the frying pan into a bowl. "I'm surprised you were able to tell them apart, Gokudera-kun," Nana said, placing the metal pan down and delicately whipping her hands on her apron, "it's a little harder for me to identify which child is which now that they have the same appearances." 

Gokudera beamed proudly, his grip around you tightening as your subordinate picked you up off the ground and began to spin you around. "I'll _always_ know who the Princess and who the Tenth are~" Gokudera exclaimed coming to a halt and pulling you towards him for another bear-hug. "As their right-hand man, I shall _never_ mix them up!"

"We knew we could count on you, Gokudera-kun," you giggled, returning your subordinate's hug.

Gokudera grinned, squeezing you tightly for one more hug before gently lowering you so that your feet could once again touch the ground. Taking a small step back, you finally managed to get a good look at your silver-haired Mafioso's appearance. The young man was currently adorning your father's beige apron with the letters _"Kiss the Chef"_ embroidered on the front. His silky, silver locks were currently pulled back into a small ponytail, and last but not least, were Gokudera's spectacles. You blinked in surprise, completely baffled by your dedicated subordinate's current appearance. Catching on to your ~~adorably~~ confused look, Gokudera smiled brightly, his heart inflating tremendously as the young male whipped out a small box for you. 

You felt your jaw drop as you accepted the small box. Considering the fact that you made _dozens_ of these for your family and friends, you knew full well that you had just received a handmade bento box. Carefully lifting the lid off, you gapped at the sight of the delectable food stored inside. In the lower box was curry-flavored fried rice with onions. Hand-cut nori shaped in the figure of your favorite character, Gir, was placed delicately atop of the mound of rice. In the top box, garlicky green beans, carrot flowers, steamed broccoli, and caramelized chicken and onions occupied the small container. 

Peering up from your bento box, you noticed that your brother had joined Gokudera's side. Both boys were currently beaming at you with a light flush on their faces. Unable to find your voice, you were extremely thankful when your beloved twin decided to speak up. "Gokudera-kun and I thought it would be nice to make your lunch today. After all, you're usually the one making the meals for us, so we thought it'd be a nice change for us to send you off with lunch for once," Tsuna informed you with a smile.

Neither male was prepared to have you suddenly glomp them. Your sudden action caused the two boys to stumble back, their arms quickly wrapping around your small waist. Placing a chaste kiss on Tsuna's and Gokudera's cheeks, you beamed brightly at the two males who held a positive influence on your life. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun. Thank you, Nii-san," you breathed softly whilst hugging the two young men. 

"Tsuya, you should head out now. You're going to be late."

The cheerfulness that had been surrounding your group quickly evaporated at the sound of your nonchalant hitman's voice. Slowly pulling away from the embrace, you glared over at your family's kitchen table where Reborn was currently seated. His steely onyx gaze locked with your own irritated sepia ones. Completely unfazed by the withering stare you were currently sending him, Reborn waved you off. "Don't dawdle, Tsuya. It's a long walk to Ouran Academy."

Grumbling bitterly to yourself, you gently placed your bento box in your satchel, shooting Reborn one last scalding glare before turning your attention back towards your beloved Tsuna and Gokudera. Replacing your irritated look with an expression of gratitude, you embraced the young men one last time before bidding them farewell and rushing towards the front door. Tsuna moved to follow you, only to instantly come to a halt when a bullet suddenly impaled itself in the wall beside him. Whipping his head in Reborn's direction, Tsuna's eyes narrowed at the sight of the infant wielding his infamous handgun. 

"Don't coddle her, No-good Tsuna. Tsuya is fully capable of walking to school by herself," Reborn chided in a calm tone, holding out his hand so that his handgun could transform back into his pet chameleon.

Gritting his teeth, Tsuna briskly turned away from his tutor. His heart hammered mercilessly in his ribcage as he watched you open the front door and greet a flustered Shouichi whose hand was currently posed to knock. Throwing all caution to the wind by ignoring Reborn's command, Tsuna rushed after you, frantically calling your name. Pausing to turn around, you were nearly knocked back when Tsuna suddenly tackled you into a hug. 

Holding you tenderly as if this would be the last time he'd ever hold you, Tsuna closed his eyes and whispered softly into your ear. "I'll miss you, Tsu." 

Feeling your heart squeeze at Tsuna's desperation to keep you in his arms, you returned your brother's embrace with equal vigor. "I'll miss you too, Nii-san."

Opening his mouth in an effort to try and somehow persuade you to stay home, Tsuna's head jerked forward when something hard suddenly smacked him roughly in the back of his skull. Yelping loudly in surprise, Tsuna whipped his head around to see a petrified Gokudera standing in the doorway. Shaking his hands wildly, the silver-haired Mafioso pointed to a smug hitman who was currently aiming another rock at his poor pupil's head with the help of his green slingshot. Feeling his lower abdomen boil with rage, Tsuna shot the infant a scathing look. "Damn it, Reborn!" 

"It's time to grow up, No-good Tsuna," the toddler replied in that nonchalant tone of his.

Deciding you should take your leave before Reborn inflicted any more physical abuse to your darling twin; you leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Tsuna's forehead. "I love you, Nii-san."

Before Tsuna even had a chance to respond, you had pulled out of his embrace and rushed off with Shouichi at your heels. Feeling his stomach drop, Tsuna remained motionless, his face resembling the look of a kicked puppy. It wasn't until a hand placed itself on his shoulder that Tsuna finally snapped out of his daze. Peering up to his left, Tsuna was met with Gokudera's understanding gaze. The two young men watched your retreating form until it disappeared from their sights. 

Reborn gave a small roll of his eyes. How ironic that fate would slap him with two love-sick puppies that he had to whip into shape to become _real_ men. Adjusting his fedora, Reborn sighed mentally when the sound of Lambo's wails suddenly filled the air. Apparently the Bovino assassin had just woken up to find you absent. Feeling his irritation levels rise, Reborn aimed his slingshot and pelted both Tsuna and Gokudera with rocks to the back of their heads. Ignoring their pained yelps, Reborn calmly spoke his words.

" _Real_ Mafioso men don't pine after their women depart less than a minute ago, No-good Tsuna."

* * *

* * *

_Ain't got_ time for messing around  
And it's not my **style**  
This old town can slow you down  
People taking the **e** a **s** y way  
But I know **exactly** where I'm going  
And getting closer and closer, every day 

* * *

* * *

_"The Host Club is now open for business."_

"Tamaki-kun, what's your favorite music?" a young woman seated at Tamaki's table asked, gazing dreamily at the blonde beauty who was seated in the velvet couch across from her with two other women at his side. 

"That one tune, that reminds me of you, of course," Tamaki replied smoothly, gracing the young woman with a charming smile. 

"I baked you a cake today," another young woman said, gesturing towards the dessert laid out on the table with a hopeful expression on her face. "Would you have some for me?"

Tamaki gently placed his hand under the young woman's chin, a coy smile lighting up his features as the blonde beauty leaned his face close to hers, "If you will feed it to me."

The woman was _beyond_ flustered. "Oh, Tamaki-kun!"

"Tamaki-sama, I heard…" another woman began in a brisk tone, delicately placing her teacup with its counterpart on the table. Placing her hands in her lap, the woman waited for Tamaki to turn his full attention onto her. Smiling ~~quite falsely~~ , the woman flipped a few of her burgundy locks over her shoulder. "You're keeping unpedigreed little kittens?"

Leaning casually back into the couch, Tamaki slung his left arm over the top of the velvet furniture. "I wouldn't say kittens, more like…" the blonde trailed off, his amethyst eyes locking on three forms that just so happened to enter the Host Club room in a rather sluggish pace. A smile instantly lit Tamaki's face upon recognition of yours, Shouichi's, and Haruhi's figures trudging begrudgingly into the bustling club. "Oh, speak of the devil," Tamaki chuckled under his breath. Waving towards your group with his right hand in a civil manner, Tamaki called out to you three. "Thank you for shopping for us, little piglets. Did you get everything bought all right?"

"D-did he just call us _piglets?!_ " you asked your dear red-headed friend in an incredulous tone.

Releasing a small puff of air, Shouichi nodded his head, "Affirmative." 

"Stupid…arrogant…stuck-up…rich…shi-" you seethed bitterly to yourself, stomping past Tamaki's couch with your heavy load of groceries in hand. Despite your efforts to beeline it past the obnoxious group of teens, Tamaki's hand suddenly reached out and dove into your paper bag. Yanking a small, plastic container out, the drama king stared blankly at the package of instant coffee. Turning it over a few times in his hands in an effort to try and somehow 'decode' the _strange_ item, amethyst eyes finally locked on your irritated form.

"So, what is this, then?" Tamaki inquired.

You, Shouichi, and Haruhi stared at the oblivious blonde. The three of you were silently debating on whether or not this dude was actually _serious._ Were these people so spoiled that they've _never_ tried instant coffee? What, they only lived off of the finest coco beans, or something? Is he _serious?!_ Banging your head repeatedly on a marble pillar located beside you, you were too preoccupied with inflicting bodily harm to yourself to even bother answering Tamaki's earlier question. Haruhi ~~kindly~~ stepped up to the plate in your stead. "Just what it looks like. It's coffee."

"I've never seen this brand before," Tamaki noted thoughtfully, "is this the kind that's already ground?"

Shouichi shot the blonde an odd look. "No, it's instant." 

The two women sitting across from Tamaki cocked their heads to the side, large question marks floating above their heads. "Instant?"

Tamaki's eyes suddenly widened in shock, his jaw dropping as he quickly realized the particular brand of crushed beans. "Oh, commoner's coffee, where you only have to add hot water, right?"

Nine other women suddenly gathered behind the two women seated across from the awed drama king. Each face was currently etched with curiosity and confusion. Heavy anticipation layered the air with this particular group, all eyes locked on the small plastic container held firmly within Tamaki's grasp. Excited banter filled the air as the women began to gossip with one another. "Ooh, I've heard of this," a brunette spoke, "so it's true about poor people not having any free time, so they can't even grind their own beans, huh?" The other women accompanying her nodded their heads vigorously in agreement. Five more women crowded around Tamaki along with a highly curious Kyouya and two mildly interested ginger-haired twins. 

"Commoners have their wisdom," the bespectacled raven-haired man observed.

"It says that 100g costs 300 yen," Hikaru noted in bewilderment. 

Kaoru furrowed his brows. "That's an incredible price drop."

"Oh for God's sake, people!" you snapped irritably, whirling around and stomping your right foot angrily while waving your left hand accusingly at the stupefied group of rich kids. "We'll go buy something else if you overdramatic lot are going to make such a big fuss out of this! And _excuse_ us for not buying the ridiculously high priced coffee… _some_ of us have more important things to save our money towards than spending it all sporadically on trivial things!" 

"No, wait!" Tamaki began, raising his right hand up to silence you (earning a rather nasty glare from you in response). Standing up, the blonde placed a hand on his hip while he gazed determinedly at the plastic container of beans, "I'll drink this," Tamaki declared, evoking shocked gasps from the bewildered audience gathered around him. Striking a strange pose, Tamaki lifted the instant coffee jar above his head, causing the artificial light to reflect off of the container's plastic sheen. "I'll drink this, all right!" Applause erupted throughout the room after hearing Tamaki's ~~bold~~ declaration. Raising his right hand to silence the boisterous noise, Tamaki then gestured towards your red-headed friend to come to his side. "All right, Shouichi, come over here and make this commoner's coffee."

_*Damn these rich people…*_ you and Haruhi thought bitterly in unison, sluggishly trailing after a poor Shouichi who was currently being dragged to a large table set up near the back of the room. 

"Oh, Tamaki-sama, you carry the joke too far," the burgundy-haired woman spoke up with a click of her tongue, earning your full attention as you came to an immediate halt and turned your body so that you were fully facing this ~~highly obnoxious~~ woman. A frown tugged on your lips when the customer allowed the next set of spiteful words to leave her mouth. "There's no way that such a _lowly_ person's drink will be to your taste."

Feeling the rage slowly boil in your lower abdomen, you couldn't help but spit out, "This coming from the _obnoxious_ woman sitting by her lonesome?" 

"Forgive me," the woman huffed, flipping some locks of hair over her shoulder while gracing you with a sickly sweet smile. "I was talking to myself." 

"Suuuuure ya were," you matched the woman's sarcasm with a roll of your eyes. "If you're talking to yourself then _I'm_ simply marveling at your lack of social skills, which then leads me to believe you're some sort of, I dunno, bi-" 

"Tsunayoshi!" Tamaki bellowed your name, causing you to instantly flinch at the loud tone he was using. Glancing towards the blonde's direction, you found the man waving frantically at you to come and join the huge gathering that was currently surrounding Shouichi and Haruhi as the two made the instant coffee. Peering over your shoulder to shoot the burgundy-haired woman one last irritated glare, you obediently trudged towards Tamaki as the man continued to ecstatically beckon you. 

The words _"Demonstration of commoners' coffee, by a commoner"_ flashed vibrantly over poor Shouichi's and Haruhi's heads as the two individuals began to pour water into the various teacups they had set up and added the correct amount of instant beans to. Placing your bag of groceries down, you moved to stand by Tamaki's side. The overly happy blonde slapped your back with large grin plastered across his face. Before you even had a chance to blink, a large gold tray was suddenly thrust into your hands with about eight cups of coffee on it. 

Placing both of his hands on your shoulders, Tamaki shot a charming smile towards his female audience as bright, yellow sparkles suddenly appeared around his head. "Let the tasting begin~" 

"I'm a little scared to drink this…" the cluster of women muttered nervously amongst themselves after you had handed out the teacups filled with 'commoners' instant coffee'. 

A cinnamon-haired woman eyed her cup warily. "If I drink this, my father will yell at me."

Taking the golden platter that Tamaki had previously handed you, you began to smack your forehead with the object. Blissfully ignoring the curious stares the ginger-haired twins shot your way, you continued to inflict pain upon yourself in an effort to knock all of this insanity out of your poor brain (which, by the way, wasn't working). Shouichi hung his head in defeat while Haruhi's glasses gleamed in the artificial lighting, hiding her sarcastic look from the gossiping crowd of females. 

Tamaki made his move. Rushing to the cinnamon-haired woman's side, the blonde wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and dipped her back, gracing her with a suave smile as roses magically appeared around them. "What if you drank it from my mouth?" the blonde purred, his lips forming a sly, upward curve. 

"I-I'd drink it," the cinnamon-haired woman sputtered, her face erupting into a deep blush while the crowd of women surrounding her burst into a fit of hysterics. Large pink hearts flew everywhere, causing you, Haruhi and Shouichi to immediately duck in a vain effort to avoid a head-on collision with these dangerous flying objects.

"Good grief…" you grumbled, slowly stalking off to another part of the room. You meandered towards the ginger-haired twins who were currently entertaining two women at their table. Cautiously inching closer to the two males, you silently observed their behavior. Hikaru was currently leaning back in his seat with a wide grin spread across his face. He was hugging one leg to himself while dangling the other over the edge of his seat. Karou's face was currently erupted in a light flush as his twin was spouting embarrassing tales about him. Meanwhile, the two women were giggling gleefully, their eyes sparkling wildly as they listened to Hikaru's every word.

"So then, he had this terrible dream, and when he bolted up from it…" Hikaru began another tale, causing his counterpart to slam his hands on the table as a dark flush appeared on his face.

"Hikaru! Not that story!" Kaoru protested, his eyes shining with a glassy sheen as the young male brought a trembling hand to his lips. "You're awful, telling that story in front of others."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru breathed, wide eyes staring at his distraught sibling.

You arched a brow as the two women at their table grasped one another's hands and leaned against each other. Dark blushes were splashed across their faces as the stared intensely at the two twins sitting across from them. You crossed your arms over your chest, wondering where the heck those devious little buggers were taking this little shenanigan of theirs. Your answer soon came when Hikaru suddenly cradled his younger brother's face in his hands, a loving expression appearing on his features. "I'm sorry, Kaoru," he apologized in a suave tone, causing a light blush to appear on his twin's face. "You were just so cute when it happened, I couldn't help myself."

Karou's watery eyes widened in surprise. "Hikaru…"

"Waaah! What beautiful brotherly love!" the women squealed, their faces beet red while they swooned at the little 'act' going on before their very eyes. 

You blanched at the scene. "This is **fucking** insane!" you wailed pathetically, flailing your arms wildly while making a mad dash for the door. Your valiant effort of escape was halted immediately by the two devious ginger-haired twins. The identical males grabbed a hold of you by locking their hands on the collar of your shirt, holding you firmly in place despite your erratic actions to try and free yourself. "Blasphemy! Blasphemy!" you whined childishly, kicking your legs frantically as the Hitachiin twins hoisted you off the ground and began to drag you back to their table. 

"Leaving so soon, Sawada-san~?" Hikaru inquired with an impish grin, slinging an arm around your shoulder after dumping you into a seat located between him and Kaoru. 

The younger Hitachiin twin matched his brother's actions, slinging his arm over your shoulder as well as a devious grin tilted his lips. "Ahhh, but we've _barely_ even begun~" 

"…Eh?" upon hearing no response, the twins peered down at where your form _should_ have been. Instead, there was only a vacant space with white, broken lines blinking erratically where you had been sitting just moments ago. Jerking their heads up, the Hitachiin brothers caught sight of you making a break for the door. Irk marks appeared on their heads as the two twins abruptly stood up and slammed their hands down onto the table, startling the two young women sitting across from them. "Hey!" 

Bluntly ignoring the Hitachiin brothers' angry shouts, you continued to make a straight beeline towards the door…only to be cut off by Mori and Hunny who had just entered the club. 

"I'm sorry I'm late," Hunny apologized, tiredly rubbing his eye with his fist while Mori entered the room. The taller male was currently giving the shorter one a piggy-back ride, eliciting some rather boisterous squeals from their customers who have been anxiously awaiting their arrival. 

"Hunny-kun! Mori-kun!"

"We've been waiting this whole time for you!"

Gently lifting Hunny up, Mori placed the smaller male down onto the ground. "I'm sorry," Hunny apologized in a sleepy tone, staggering in place due to his disoriented behavior. "I was waiting for Takashi to get out of his swordsmanship club, but I drifted off to sleep." Trying his best to rub the sleep out of his eyes, Hunny yawned, tears appearing at the edges of his eyes due to his exhausted state. "And I still seem to be sleepy…" Hunny mumbled softly, small pink flowers appearing above his head. His adorable antics caused the women surrounding him to break into a fit of squeals.

"Is that boy really a 3rd-Year?" Shouichi asked in disbelief, appearing by your small form. You were currently supporting yourself by leaning against a marble pillar, your sepia eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

"Trapped…trapped in a world we wanted absolutely _nothing_ to do with!" you wailed pathetically, flinging your arms around Shouichi and burying your face into the anxious male's chest. 

"Hunny-senpai is a prodigy, despite his appearance," Kyoya mused, calmly approaching you and Shouichi. With his left hand in his pocket and his right grasping a hold of a thin, black book, the raven-haired male shot you a bemused stare. His glasses gleamed with the artificial light for a moment before revealing his onyx eyes. "And Mori-senpai's draw is in his silent disposition."

"Tsuna- _chan!_ " before you even had a change to turn around, Hunny's small form barreled right into you, knocking you right out of Shouichi's hold as the shorter blonde grabbed a hold of your right arm in an iron grip and began to spin you around in circles. "Tsuna- _chan_ would you like to have some cake with me?" the small boy asked you excitedly after halting his affectionate assault on you. 

Feeling your world spin uncontrollably despite the fact that you had physically stopped spinning, you could only stutter out your reply. "M-maybe later, Hunny-senpai…"

Completely undeterred by your polite rejection, Hunny whipped out a small, stuffed pink bunny from its hidden position behind his back. "Well, I'll let you borrow my bunny, Usa-chan!" 

Giving a small shake of your head to rid yourself from the last bit of nausea, you blinked for a moment before focusing your gaze on the adorable stuffed bunny being offered to you. Feeling your hands twitch anxiously by your sides at the sight of such a soft plushie, you couldn't help the light blush that covered your face at the sight of the toy. "I-it certainly is cute…" you mumbled softly while staring longingly at the pink bunny. Completely missing the wide-eyed look Hunny was currently giving you after hearing your response, you were oblivious to the mischievous smile that appeared on the smaller boy's lips as he thrust his beloved toy into your grasp and then bounded off towards his anxiously awaiting customers.

"Our club's policy is to utilize everyone's individual characteristics to respond to the needs of our guests," Kyoya informed you and Shouichi, earning curious expressions from you both in response. "By the way, around here, Tamaki is number one, the king. His request rate is 70 percent."

"What is the world coming to?" Haruhi asked in a monotone, nearly scaring you right out of your skin by how silent the young woman had been as she joined your side. 

"By the way, with your 8 million yen debt," Kyoya began in a light-hearted tone, earning some rather petrified looks from your group at the mere mention of the dreaded debt, "you three will be the host club's dogs until you graduate… oh, pardon me, _errand_ boys." The sickly sweet smile on the raven-haired male's face did not help any of your group's anxiety. "You're free to run away, but my family employs an able, private police force by roughly 100." Calmly adjusting his glasses, Kyoya slyly cast you three a sideways glance. "Do you three have passports?"

Translation: Meaning, 'you won't be able to stay in Japan.'

Magically sliding into the tense scene, Tamaki nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, be sure to work hard," the blonde hummed, appearing behind Haruhi and gently blowing on her ear, "'Dasa-oka'-kun."

Releasing a small shriek, Haruhi bolted away from Tamaki and took shelter behind your small form. Shooting the blonde a scathing glare after finally calming her frantic breathing down, Haruhi spat out her next words. "Please don't do that."

Giving a small shake of his head, Tamaki stood at his full height, placing his hands in his pockets. "You're not going to get any girls, as disheveled as you three look."

Feeling an irk mark appear on your head, you couldn't help but grit out your words in a forced response. "We're not interested in getting any in the first place."

"What are you talking about? This is important," Tamaki declared, whipping a beautiful red rose out of seemingly nowhere. "Becoming a fine man, and pleasing the ladies, is everything," the blonde beauty cooed, a spot light suddenly shining down on him and emphasizing his dramatic speech tenfold. 

"It doesn't matter either way, does it?" you inquired in a curious tone, immediately breaking Tamaki's personal sunshine. "Men, women, appearances, and such?" Peering up at the stupefied male, you arched a brow as you continued your own speech. "What's important as a person is what's on the inside, right?" Returning your gaze back to the ~~chaotic~~ scene of the Host Club's daily activities; you allowed your last set of words to leave your lips. "I can't understand why this kind of club even exists."

"It's such a cruel thing, isn't it?" Tamaki asked in a dramatic tone, earning a blank stare from you and Haruhi in retaliation as the blonde began to go off on one of his 'moments' yet again. "Once in a while, God creates the perfect person, both inside and out," Tamaki purred, roses magically appearing behind his glowing form as the male hugged himself while yellow sparkles glittered brightly above his head. "I understand how you must feel, wanting to console yourself like that. Otherwise, you couldn't go on living, huh?" 

"But think hard about it," the blonde stated, spreading his arms out wide, "why do they put museum pieces in museums?" gracefully twirling about, Tamaki froze and placed his hand under his chin in thought for a moment before slamming his right fist into the open palm of his left hand, "Yes, it is the duty of those who were born beautiful." Twirling dramatically while swinging his arms in an effort to emphasize his words, Tamaki continued to rant on and _on,_ completely oblivious to the fact that you and Haruhi had turned a deaf ear to his heated discussion. 

"What is it that you call…" Haruhi mumbled softly to herself.

 

"…To show off beautiful things...which is why I started this club…" Tamaki continued to rant. 

"…People like _this_ again?" Haruhi mumbled, placing a hand under her chin in thought.

"…For the sake of those who are starved for beauty…" Tamaki was still going strong.

"Let's see…" Haruhi hummed softly, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"…And work unsparingly, day and night, in the pursuit of beauty…"

"Hmm…what was it again?"

"…With your guys' looks, they may be needless skills, but as long as I have this opportunity, I shall share a portion of my magnificent expertise with you three."

You and Shouichi watched on with sweatdrops as Tamaki suddenly whipped a glass of water out of seemingly nowhere. Sparkles immediately surrounded the overdramatic blonde's head as the male delicately placed the beverage down on a random table that just so happened to be near him. "When placing your glass down, be sure to extend your pinky finger first, as a cushion," Tamaki instructed, demonstrating the action for your ~~unimpressed~~ group. Whirling around with a charismatic grace that caused a spot light to shine down on him (how many frikken lights WERE there in this dang place?!). Grinning flamboyantly at your little group, Tamaki flicked some of his bangs out of his eyes before continuing on with his 'speech'. "That makes it more difficult to clatter."

"Hmm…" Haruhi hummed thoughtfully to herself, completely turning a deaf ear to the overzealous blonde.  
"…And easier to clasp it where you have set it. It looks more refined that way, doesn't it?" "

"'A pain in the neck'?" Haruhi mumbled to herself.

"…Fine men do _not_ make any uncouth sounds."

"No, there's a more precise expression…" Haruhi explained to you, a small frown marring her lips due to the fact that such an expression was eluding her at the moment.

"…I also like to look at my reflection in the glass," Tamaki's suave voice broke your attention away from the pondering brunette. Turning your gaze back towards the drama king, you felt your body begin to tense when Tamaki suddenly locked eyes with you. A grin graced the young male's features as he sashayed over to you and Haruhi, sliding in between you two and placing his hands on both yours and Haruhi's shoulder. "Also, the most _important_ thing to remember…" trailing off in his sentence to create a dramatic effect (not as if he _needed_ it, anyway), Tamaki focused his attention on Haruhi and decided to pull one of his 'moves' on her, "…Is how effective looking up at an angle is."

"Oh, I got it!" Haruhi exclaimed enthusiastically, slamming her right fist into the open palm of her left hand.

Tamaki smiled coyly. "Did I strike a chord?" 

"…Obnoxious." Haruhi belted the word out without a moment's hesitation. 

You watched on in silent fascination as the brunette's single word stunned the dramatic blonde to silence (and THAT was a feat in itself). One moment Tamaki was standing right beside you and Haruhi, and the next, he was currently huddled in his 'rejection corner'. The sound of a loud gust of wind could be heard blowing by, causing you and Shouichi to furrow your brows in confusion. Haruhi released a puff of air when rose petals suddenly began to fall delicately around Tamaki's slumped form. You three watched the odd scene in silence for a few moments, wondering how on earth this sort of 'moment' could even be pulled off in such a cliché… manner.

"Is there a draft in here or something?" you asked aloud, crossing your arms over your chest and shooting a scrutinizing look about the perimeter 

"Um…Tamaki-senpai?" Shouichi called the older male's name nervously, reaching a hand out and waving it ever so slightly to see if he could catch the blonde's attention.

Laughter filled the air, causing your body to immediately tense at the sound of those familiar voices. Not even seconds later, Hikaru and Kaoru slid into view. Slamming their hands onto your head, the two identical brothers began to mockingly pat you. Gritting your teeth, your hands instantly flew above your head to swat the Hitachiin brothers' hands away from your form. Shooting them both a scathing glare, you crossed your arms over your chest. Neither Hikaru nor Kaoru appeared to be fazed by your rough behavior. Instead, the males simply began their own version of 'let's-see-how-long-we-can-tease-the-new-rookie-before-he-finally-blows-up-in-our-faces' routine by beginning a slap fest with you. While you were ~~valiantly~~ preoccupied with trying to fend the two troublemakers off, Haruhi was begrudgingly attempting to 'apologize' to a certain drama king (who was STILL in his own little corner of woe).

Giving a small roll of her eyes, Haruhi forced the words to leave her lips. "I'm sorry. It really did strike a small chord with me."

There was silence from Tamaki, creating a small bit of awkward tension as the blonde continued to wallow in his own pity for a few more minutes. After ~~finally~~ deciding he had sulked enough, Tamaki slowly began to rise to his feet. Keeping his back turned towards your group for a few moments, Tamaki refused to utter a single word, evoking a few curious looks from Shouichi and Haruhi as the two exchanged brief glances with one another. Their mild curiosity was soon answered when Tamaki suddenly whirled around; roses magically appearing (again) behind his lithe form as a brilliant smile overtook the young man's features. "I see! I see! Then allow me to share yet another skill with you three!" Tamaki exclaimed brightly, extending his right hand towards your group.

Shouichi felt a puff of air leave his lips as the red-head timidly adjusted his glasses. "H-he certainly gets over things quickly."

"Sir…" Kaoru began in a monotone, ceasing his current task of pulling on your short locks of hair to shoot his leader a disproving stare.

"Call me 'King'!" Tamaki interrupted, wiggling the fingers of his outstretched hand. 

"You can teach the basics of hosting as much as you want…" Kaoru continued with a small roll of his eyes, giving a lock of your hair an unnecessary harsh tug. You hissed in reply, swatting the abusive male's hand away while sending the younger Hitachiin twin an irritated glare. 

"…But in these three's case, they haven't even passed the first, most basic visual test," Hikaru picked up where his twin left off, giving you a small shove which had you stumble forward in surprise. Smirking deviously at you, Hikaru chuckled lowly under his breath while gracefully skirting around your form and giving you one last forceful shove, nearly sending you to the ground with his last move if it wasn't for the fact that Kaoru decided to actually be a 'saint' and grabbed a hold of your arm to prevent you from performing a face-plant. Helping you regain your balance, Kaoru's previous act of 'civil host member' quickly evaporated when the male placed both his hands on your shoulders and whirled you around so that you were facing him completely. The devious smirk on his lips caused a frown to appear on your own. However, before the younger Hitachiin could even begin his next move of 'harassment', Kaoru actually faltered. The young man found himself staring dumbfounded into your unusually large, sepia, doe-like eyes. 

Oblivious to his younger brother's unusual silence, Hikaru moved on to his next victim…Haruhi. Striding up to the brunette, Hikaru invaded her personal space and leaned forward, his hands reaching out to grasp a hold of the glasses perched delicately upon her face. "Now, with someone of _his_ type, even if you take off his glasses, his eyes just look much smaller…" Hikaru droned, removing Haruhi's spectacles despite the young woman's frantic protests. Sliding his once previously closed eyes open, Hikaru was stunned to silence at the sight of Haruhi's attractive eyes. 

"Hey, now!" Haruhi argued, waving her hands slightly in an attempt to emphasize her words. "I lost my contacts on the day of the school's opening ceremony." 

The sound of an elephant stampede was played when Tamaki began to rush towards you and Haruhi, his curiosity spiking tremendously after observing the Hitachiin twins odd behaviors. Hastily pushing the two twins out of the way, Tamaki's hands suddenly latched down onto both yours and Haruhi's shoulder, startling you both as the blonde then proceeded to slam you two together. Wide, amethyst eyes scanned frantically over yours and Haruhi's forms before skimming over in your red-headed friend's direction to give Shou-chan a 'one-over', unnerving you three at the awkward atmosphere that had suddenly filled the air. 

The tension increased when Tamaki's face became shadowed by his bangs. Raising his right hand up, the blonde snapped his fingers, immediately attracting the Hitachiin brothers' attention. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki ushered the twins' names in a commanding tone, causing the ginger-haired teens to immediately salute their leader. You and Haruhi warily eyed the troublemakers as the two males rushed to your side. While Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's arm, Kaoru grabbed yours. The two were about to take off before their free hands startled Shouichi when they suddenly latched onto the collar of his shirt. Screams filled the air as you three were then whisked off to the back room, a trail of dust left behind in the Hitachiin brothers' wake as the two males dragged your group away. 

"Kyoya, contact the hair designer!" Tamaki handed out his next command, pointing in the raven-haired male's direction. The second chief-in-command already had his cell phone out and was currently dialing the number his 'king' had requested. 

"Mori-senpai, head to the doctor to arrange for contact lenses!" Tamaki instructed, pointing to the tall, silent male. No other words needed to be said. Mori gave a curt nod of his head to show that he understood his task and then ran off to fulfill his duty. 

Hunny's head popped into Tamaki's view, pink flowers floating wildly above the short boy's head as he gazed starry-eyed at his leader. "Tama-chan, what about me?"

"Hunny-senpai…" Tamaki began, trailing off while gesturing towards the smaller lad in their group. "Please go have some cake."

Hunny sat dejectedly in a dark corner with his Usa-chan. "You know what?" the small blonde mumbled to his pink bunny in a childish whine. Tightly gripping the fork in his right hand, Hunny slumped forward in his seat, his half-lidded eyes locked on the plate of strawberry shortcake located in front of him. "Everyone else said they were busy…" the boy muttered pathetically to his stuffed companion.

* * *

* * *

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
People down here think I'm **c** r **a** z **y** , but I don't _c _a_ r _e  
_ T _r_ i _a_ l _s and_ t _r_ i _b_ u _l_ a _t_ i _o_ n _s I've had my share_  
There ain't **nothing** gonna **s** t **o** p me now cause I'm almost there

* * *

* * *

You and Haruhi backed into a corner as the Hitachiin twins roughly pulled the curtain shut to your dressing room. The devious glint shimmering brightly in their eyes had not gone unnoticed, in fact, the mere sight had caused you and your brunette friend to feel _extremely_ anxious. The two of you knew this definitely did NOT bode well for either of you. Heck, even Shouichi knew this was about to turn ugly (which would probably explain why he was currently slouched in the other corner of the changing room, doubling over in pain due to his stomach cramps). Directing your gaze back to the ginger-haired twins, you felt the blood drain from your face when you saw them whip out three male uniforms for Ouran Academy. Oh shi-!!

"Here! Change into this!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused together, thrusting the articles of clothing towards you and Haruhi.

"What? _What!_ " Haruhi shrieked, her face erupting into a dark blush as the twins suddenly pounced you both, their hands beginning the savage process of ripping the clothes off your bodies. Identical screams left yours and Haruhi's lips as the two of you banned together and began to pummel the twins in a desperate attempt to keep the devious little buggers from shedding your uniforms. Feeling your face burn in embarrassment, you allowed your 'fight' mode to kick in, allowing your body to move of its own accord as you preformed a round-house kick and effectively knocked the Hitachiin twins right out the dressing room.

Hikaru and Kaoru slowly sat up, their eyes blinking slowly as they tried their best to digest what had just happened. Jerking the curtain back, your seething form met their confused stares. Haruhi could be seen glowering over your shoulder as you quickly flipped the two twins off before jerking the curtain shut again, your angered voice speaking your final words. "We're perfectly capable of changing _ourselves,_ you f****** perverts!"

Huffing angrily, you gingerly let your fingers comb through you short locks in an attempt to calm your frazzled nerves. Honestly! The few rare times you ever found yourself so upset was when someone was either harassing your beloved Tsuna or when you were being harassed by that unpredicted blonde freak, Belphegor. You felt yourself bristle slightly when the Hitachiin twins' voices floated through the air, whining loudly about how rude you had been. Clenching your right hand into a fist, you took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. There was no point in beating those buggers to a bloody pulp. If they continued to harass you and Haruhi, you would simply resort to using your faithful subordinate, Gokudera Hayato. He'd surely put those uncouth youths in their place. 

"Damn men…" you grumbled under your breath, stooping down to pick up one of the Ouran uniforms that had been discarded during your scuffle with the ginger-haired males. Haruhi mumbled her agreement as the young woman began to collect her own uniform. You both began to undress, completely unperturbed by the fact that Shouichi was currently present. After all, he was more of a gentleman than any of the strange blokes in this odd Host Club. 

Turning his back on yours and Haruhi's forms, Shouichi released a small puff of air. Glancing down at the blue uniform of Ouran Academy held in his hands, the red-head silently mulled over the mess you three had managed to become absorbed in…all thanks to your hitman tutor, Reborn. The infant's crazy plan to somehow obtain leverage at this place was _beyond_ Shouichi's brain capacity. What on earth would an infamous hitman with a legendary mafia family in-the-making _possibly_ want with some stuck-up rich kids? Giving a small shake of his head to disperse the thought, Shouichi decided it was best not to dwell on how Reborn's crafty mind worked. 

"I prefer my old uniform…" you grumbled bitterly to Haruhi while staring at your reflection in the large mirror. 

Haruhi adjusted the cuffs on her sleeve, her brows furrowing together as her fingers brushed against the silk material. "These certainly are top quality…"

"This just doesn't feel…right," Shouichi voiced his opinion, drawing both yours and Haruhi's attention to himself. The red-head brushed his hands down the front of his new uniform to flatten out the wrinkles. Nervously running his tongue over his chapped lips, Shouichi met your gaze, his eyes easily expressing his unease for the whole situation you guys had become entangled with. Allowing a small smile to cross your lips, your act of reassurance managed to calm your childhood friend's nerves. Releasing a small sigh, Shouichi allowed his hands to fiddle with his tie. "Well, I suppose it could be worse."

No sooner had your dear friend spoken those words, a small blue case was suddenly thrust under the curtain. It slid across the polished floor and bumped into Haruhi's dress shoes. You and Shouichi gathered around the brunette as she reached down to pluck the container up off the floor. Taped to the front was a note, written in elegant writing which was immediately identified as Tamaki's handwriting (if the little heart over the 'I' was any indication to go by). "What's this…?" Haruhi mumbled, straining to see what the words said. The poor girl was unable to make heads or tails of the note, considering the fact that she was without her glasses. 

Shouichi kindly informed Haruhi of the situation by reading the note to her. "It says, 'lose the gaudy glasses and wear these contacts'."

S-I-L-E-N-C-E

"How rude~" you commented with a small frown whilst placing your hands on your hips. "You'd think these rich brats would learn the basics of manners or something, but I suppose that's asking too much, eh?"

Shouichi's hands nervously latched on to the rim wire of his glasses, his face expressing complete horror at the mere thought of trading them in for some flimsy contacts. "I've already tried _various_ brands of eyewear and nothing comes even _close_ to the pair of glasses I own now!" the red-head cried, his face paling tremendously as he began to show instant signs of a fainting spell he was about to experience if he doesn't calm down soon.

"Forget it, Shou-chan," you dismissed with a small wave of your right hand. "You don't need to do anything you're not comfortable doing. If you prefer your glasses, then keep 'em on. There's no reason for you to wear contacts just 'cause some pricks told ya to."

Haruhi sighed softly in defeat as she snapped the blue case open. "Unfortunately for me, I don't have a choice in the matter. Tamaki-senpai has my glasses and I can't see a thing without them." 

"Well," you noted thoughtfully while Haruhi began to insert her contact lenses, "at least it can't get any worse, right?"

No sooner had you spoken those words, the changing room's curtain was nearly ripped clean off when a middle-aged man suddenly forced his way into your group's little compartment. Clearly _no one_ seemed to care about the three simultaneous screams resounding from the backroom of the Host Club. You, Shouichi, and Haruhi backed into a corner and cowered like mice at the sight of such a predatory look being sent your way by the strange male who had just made an appearance. He had a large, leather bag in his right hand, and he was giving you three a one-over, scoffing loudly in distaste once he was done. "Your hair is a _disaster!_ Atrocious, even!" 

The moment he dropped his bag to the floor and snapped the bulky item open, you felt your stomach drop when his hand delved in and began to viciously fish around. Jerking his appendage back out, all eyes widened at the sight of a large ~~intimidating~~ pair of scissors which gleamed eerily in the artificial lighting. The devious smirk the man was wearing as he slowly began to advance on you three didn't help calm any nerves, either. 

Hastily grabbing your cell phone from your pocket, you began to frantically jam your finger into the button which had Gokudera's number on speed-dial. "Pick up! Pick up! Pick up! Pick up! Pick up! Pick up! **PICK UP!!** " 

Imagine Gokudera's surprise when he saw your name flashing across the screen of his cell phone. Flipping open the device, your subordinate opened his mouth to form a greeting… only to fall silent when he was met with the sound of terrified screams and evil laughter before the line suddenly went dead. 

…

The **FUCK** was _THAT?!!_

* * *

* * *

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
People gonna come here from **e** v **e** r **y** w **h** e **r** e  
And I'm almost there, I'm almost there_

* * *

* * *

"Oh, are you three done changing yet~?" Tamaki's suave voice inquired curiously. 

Jerking the curtain back, Tamaki was met with your ruffled form. Your breath was slightly labored as you glared at the male who had caused you and your friends so much damn hassle these past few hours. However, despite your seething glare, Tamaki was completely unperturbed. Clearly your hostile look had no effect on him (damn it!). Blinking three times, the dramatic blonde took in your overall appearance. "Oh~? Your hair hasn't been touched by the stylist," Tamaki pointed out innocently, causing your line of vision to be painted over in red. 

"That's because I didn't want a damn haircut, you motherfu-!!" 

"Uwah~! ♥"

Instead of cowering in fear like he _should_ have been, Tamaki merely brushed your insult aside and suddenly encased you in tight hug. Your world began to blur as the blonde male then began to spin you round and round, squealing loudly whilst spouting nonsense of stuff you really weren't interested in catching. Once he had his share of…whatever the heck it was he wanted, Tamaki set you back on your feet. "Damn rich kids..." was the only thing Tamaki managed to hear, however, your insult didn't appear to faze him whatsoever. 

"Um, senpai?" Haruhi's voice spoke out from behind the dressing room's curtain, immediately capturing the dramatic blonde's attention.

"Oh, are you done changing?"

Jerking the curtain back, Haruhi and Shouichi's forms became visible to the Host Club, startling the group with how well the three of you had managed to clean up. Brushing a hand through her newly styled haircut, Haruhi furrowed her brows slightly as she peered in Tamaki's direction. "Can we really keep these uniforms?" she inquired cautiously, knowing full well that these uniforms cost well over 300,000 yen (no reason to add to your already _outrageous_ debt, right?).

"Ack!" you had to immediately duck out of harm's way when Tamaki suddenly made another grab at you in an attempt to pull you into another one of his bear-hugs. Diving behind Shouichi for cover, you placed both of your hands on the older boy's shoulders and sent a weak glare over in the drama king's direction. You weren't too keen on being his unlucky victim while he had yet _another_ one of little...weird spazzam...thingies, or whatever.

Grasping his head with both hands, tears began to instantly stream down Tamaki's face as the blonde began to coo insistently. Red roses magically appeared behind his lithe form (again), closely followed by yellow sparkles as the 'King' began to have another one of his 'moments'. "How adorable~!" Tamaki purred, his cheeks erupting into a light flush. "You three almost look like girls, don't you?"

Shouichi blanched, not knowing whether or not he should take that last comment personally.

"Haru-chan, Tsu-chan, how cute~! ♥" Hunny squealed, his adorable brown eyes widening at the sight of yours and Haruhi's Ouran Academy clad forms.

"If that's how you really look..." Hikaru began in an un-amused tone.

"...You should have said so sooner," Kaoru finished.

"Those three might even be able to draw in some customers like that," Kyoya voiced in a thoughtful tone.

"Yes! It's all just as I figured!" Tamaki bragged after snapping out of his dazed stupor. 

Kyoya shot his friend a blank stare, snapping his little folder shut while his sarcastic look became hidden from view due to the gleam his spectacles produced due to the artificial lighting. Deciding he'd rather not call Tamaki out on his bluff, the raven-haired male merely released a small sigh instead. No point in correcting his air-headed companion, seeing as how he was usually doing this sort of thing on a daily basis. Oh, what a _cruel_ world this place could be at times...

Tamaki turned to face your group, his right arm instantly snapping out whilst his hand pointed in your direction. Amethyst eyes glistened with delight as the blonde male allowed a smirk to grace his handsome features. "The errand boys have graduated!" Tamaki declared, his suave voice startling your poor group (especially after hearing his foreboding words). "Starting today, you three are official members of the Host Club! I will train you to be a first-rate host. If you three can get 100 customers to request you guys, we will forgive your 8 million-yen debt." 

You felt a bead of sweat slowly drip down the side of your face. Your stomach was currently performing summersaults while your hands became clammy at the thought of such an _outrageous_ idea. "A host?"

* * *

* * *

_There's been **t** r **i** a **l** s and **t** r **i** b **u** l **a** t **i** o **n** s  
You _know _I've had my_ s _h_ a _r_ e __  
But I've **climbed** the mountain, I've **crossed** the river  
And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
I'm almost there!

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are _extremely_ appreciated~!


	3. Jealous Guests, Angry Mafiosos, and Possessive Hitachiin Twins. Oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters belong to their rightful owner, Akira Amano. The only thing I do own is Sawada Tsuya.

**_"I would never have amounted to _anything _were it not for adversity. I was f_** _o **r** c **e** d **to come up the**_ **h _a_ r _d way. "_**

======♥======

_"Tsuna, Shouichi and Haruhi are now open for business."_

"Tsuna- _kun..._ " 

You found yourself seated at a small round table with three young women as your customers. Shouichi and Haruhi were currently seated by your side. You were stuck deadbeat in the center, since your two charming friends had decided that neither one of them wanted to be the main attraction (lucky you~). The minute the young women had managed to snag your group, an endless amount of questions began to spout. Some personal, some not, and some...just _beyond_ weird. You felt your head spinning wildly as your sepia eyes darted back and forth between the three ladies, trying your best to take in each and every question that happened to fly out of their mouths every passing second. Overwhelming? Yes. Did you happen to have a choice in this matter? ...No. Sighing inwardly, you found your frazzled thoughts drifting away to your darling twin. The calming memories of Tsuna instantly eased your torrent nerves. You couldn't help but silently send a plea, hoping that your twin telepathy wasn't off its game today. _*Nii-san...we've become ensnared by the deranged Host Club!*_

"Tsuna- _kun,_ what hobbies do you have?"

"Do you do anything special to your skin?" 

"It's terribly pretty..."

_*I-I can't do this...*_ you thought dejectedly to yourself, stealing glances at your stunned companions. Both Haruhi and Shouichi appeared to be just as tongue-tied as you were. None of you had any experience with entertaining the rick folk...much less the ladies of the high society. Scoffing silently under your breath, you couldn't help yourself from getting a kick out of the irony of it all. You had been trained by the most notorious hitman in the business, endured endless amounts of battles that usually ran in the life-or-death range, and even had to put up with life-threatening injures (courtesy of the underworld you find yourself entangled with). You have literally gone through hell and back, yet you found yourself blubbering like a fool when it comes to having to impersonate your twin and entertain the same sex. Tch! Well, in your defense, you had not been properly trained for this sort of...event.

It felt like you were locked in a cage and put on display for the heck of it. _*I have no idea what I should be doing...*_

"Tsuna- _kun,_ why did you join this club?" the three young women chorused together, eagerly leaning forward while light blushes dusted across their features as they awaited your answer with baited breaths.

_*That's right...*_ you thought to yourself with a small frown. Your hands underneath the table gripped the material of your pants, clenching the fabric tightly as your brows furrowed together in thought. _*Once we get 100 customers to request us, those darn rich kids will forgive our 8 million-yen debt that Reborn saddled us with...*_ You could feel Shouichi's and Haruhi's eyes on your form, their anxiety was easily readable to you. Heh, you suppose it was time to step up to the plate and take your responsibilities like a 'man' - at least, that's what the Sun Arcobaleno would have told your brother. Thoughts of your beloved twin instantly barraged your mind the moment his name filtered through your head. That's right...you were doing this for Tsuna - no one else. 

Shouichi noted the way your eyes lit up like a wildfire, a smirk slowly making its way onto your lips as you began to concoct a devious plan. The previous tension that had been roiling around in his stomach for the past half hour immediately dissipated when Shouichi came to the conclusion that you knew _exactly_ how to respond to the enamored females occupying your group. Raising a sweaty hand to adjust his glasses, Shouichi directed his emerald gaze to his newfound friend located on your left. Their eyes locked, and a silent conversation was shared. _*Tsuya knows what to do - we're going to make it through this session!*_

Flashing the women of your group a charming smile, you leaned back into your chair to assume a comfortable position. "My hobbies~?" you repeated the earlier question with a honey-laced tone, allowing your gaze to drift towards the roof in thought before redirecting them to the stunned females. "Well, I like to cook various meals for my Nii-san, mainly treats though, of course," you informed your customers with a boyish grin, feeling your heart swell with immense pride at the sight of their flushed faces. _*Bingo~*_ Casually flipping some of your chocolate locks out of your line of vision, you continued to reel the young women in with the charm you've inherited from your ancestor, Giotto. Thank the Lord you had such a _suave_ influence in your family history. 

"You have a brother?" one of the females inquired, shyly clasping her hands together when she noticed your eyes falling on her form. 

It didn't take much for the young women occupying your table to notice the way your eyes flashed with pride the moment your sibling was mentioned. Feeling your lips tug into a wide grin, you nodded your head vigorously. Shoving your right hand into your shirt's pocket, you quickly retrieved your cell phone and flipped the top up, allowing your thumb to hit the accurate keys which resulted in a photo suddenly being displayed on your phone's screen. Holding your device out for the customers' to view, you felt your heart swell with pride when excited squeals filled the air.

"Oh my goodness! He's so adorable~"

"That's your brother? You two look so much alike!" 

"OoOoOh~ he looks like a real sweetie!" 

Haruhi had to stifle her giggles behind her right hand in an effort to keep her sounds of amusement muffled. You were flaunting pictures of your brother like you were some sort of doting parent, easily gaining the affection of your group's customers and effectively breaking the ice. Sharing a glance with Shouichi, Haruhi found herself smiling at the sudden turn of events. You had opened a new door of possibilities for them, no longer was there any hesitation or doubt. The once tense silence that had loomed over your table like a heavy fog was instantly lifted the moment you spoke up. 

"Oh~? Isn't that Shouichi-kun?" one of the females asked, blinking in surprise when yet another picture flashed across your phone's screen, however this time, the red-head was evident in the photo. Locked between both yours and Tsuna's forms as you two flashed victory signs at the camera, Shouichi could be seen with a brilliant smile as he draped his arms across yours and Tsuna's shoulders. It really was an adorable sight to behold. 

"Yup~! That's Shou-chan all right!" you chuckled, gazing fondly at the image before snapping your phone shut and placing it in front of you on the table. "Nii-san and I have known Shou-chan since preschool," you relayed to the young women while nodding your head in your BFF's direction. "He's pretty much part of our little family, always has been, actually..." you noted with a small grin whilst draping your right arm across your dear friend's shoulders. "Ain't that right, Shou-chan~?" 

Coughing conspicuously into his closed fist, Shouichi tried his best not to blush too terribly much due to your insistent teasing. Silently nodding his head in reply to your last question, Shouichi timidly turned his gaze towards the three females sitting across the table. "H-having the Sawadas in my life is the best thing that's ever happened to me..." fiddling with the wireframe of his glasses out of habit, Shouichi was oblivious to the smitten stares being sent his way, "they're like _brothers_ to me."

The young women tried their best not to swoon after hearing about the close bond that was shared between two of their hosts. Snickering quietly under your breath, you couldn't keep the playful grin from appearing on your lips as you observed the customers' reactions. If _this_ was all it took to rile up the young women, well then, perhaps you and your friends would be out of this Host Club in no time at all. Ha! Take _that,_ Reborn! As you, Haruhi, and Shouichi continued to entertain your guests with various stories about yourselves, none of you noticed Tamaki's shifty form as he peered over at your group from the silk couch he was currently occupying. His eyes were locked on your little group like a hawk watching its prey. Apparently the King didn't care if he was ignoring his own customers in order to observe the newbies, all Tamaki knew was that he didn't want to miss his three 'kittens' first attempt at trying to woo their customers. 

"I see, your mother passed away ten years ago, after being sick?" one of the females asked sympathetically after listening to Haruhi's tale. "So, who does the domestic chores?"

"Oh, I do those by myself," Haruhi informed the young women with a kind smile on her lips. "My mother was good at cooking, and she left me lots of recipes while she was in the hospital. Learning each one of them is fun to do, and on days when they turn out well, my father is delighted, too..." Turning her attention to the center of the group, Haruhi fell silent for a moment, allowing everyone to absorb her story before allowing a brilliant smile to grace her features. "Those are the times that I really like." 

_*We've got this in the bag~!*_ your group thought simultaneously while sharing identical grins as the young women gazed at you three with hearts in their eyes. 

"Um..." the young women stuttered bashfully, their faces beet red as they stumbled over their words in an attempt to request your group in advance for next day. “…Tomorrow, could we...request you three once again?" 

Sparkles flashed vibrantly around your forms as boyish grins appeared on yours, Haruhi's and Shouichi's features whilst the three of you eagerly nodded your heads. "Oh, we would appreciate that!" 

"--They're popular, right from the start," Hikaru noted begrudgingly. He was currently crouched behind the couch that Tamaki was occupying, eyeing your little rendezvous with a jealous stare. Snorting quietly, the eldest Hitachiin twin resumed his task of silently scrutinizing your group. 

"--Total naturals..." Karou placed in his two cents, a small frown marring his handsome features as his gaze locked on your serene smile. Allowing his stare to linger for a moment, the youngest Hitachiin twin released a small snort before hastily directing his gaze elsewhere, not wanting to draw himself any unwanted attention from his older sibling - who was apparently gauging his reaction towards the Sawada newbie. What?! He hadn't peered _that_ long, had he?!!

"No help needed~" the Hitachiin twins chorused together in a monotone. 

"Tamaki-sama..." the burgundy-haired woman called out in an annoyed tone, shooting her Host a disproving stare in a side glance. The blonde King remained oblivious to his customer's obvious distress, his amethyst orbs locked on his three little 'kittens' as they worked their magic and continued to woo their customers in a completely original way that was all their own. Cooing softly in pride, Tamaki found himself smiling warmly, his heart beating wildly and erratically. Completely sidetracked by the proud feeling roiling about in his chest, Tamaki didn't bother to even acknowledge his agitated customer until he received a pointed look from none other than Kyouya. The raven-haired male was currently standing beside Hikaru, jotting down notes in his infamous notepad while casting his blonde companion a scolding look for turning a blind eye to the customer's 'needs'. 

Instantly falling back into his suave mode, Tamaki easily regained his composure and flicked some of his silky blonde looks out of his line of vision while flashing the burgundy-haired woman a charming smile. Roses magically appeared behind his head as yellow sparkles flickered in and out of existence around Tamaki's zealous form. "Oh, I'm sorry, my princess," the King cooed affectionately, casually leaning back into the sofa whilst casting one last brief glance in your group's direction. "I was just a little concerned about my boys..."

"You seem to be keeping an eye on them quite a bit," the woman declared with a ~~false~~ smile, her features easily giving away to her dissatisfaction for her Host's involvement with the ~~filthy~~ ‘commoners’. 

Completely unfazed with his customer's hostility, Tamaki shared a warm smile with the bitter woman as he allowed his amethyst eyes to peer over at your grinning form. "That's because I'm raising them like they were my own," he admitted fondly, feeling his smile widen when he managed to catch gazes with you. Chuckling softly under his breath when he noticed you shooting him a scathing glare, Tamaki decided he'd like to have his fun with you and your little group. Raising his right hand into the air, the blonde King snapped his fingers, immediately gaining _everyone's_ attention (what the **HELL** is wrong with these people?!!). Keeping his gaze locked with yours, a smirk titled Tamaki's lips as he gestured for you to 'come hither'. "Tsuna! Come here for a minute."

You remained stationed in your seat, shooting the ~~delusional~~ male a bland stare as if to say 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me?' Refusing to answer like some kind of obedient hound dog, you defiantly disregarded Tamaki's beckoning. Crossing your arms over your chest, you released a small snort, fixing a hostile stare on the King's I-am-greater-than-thou figure. Feeling your lips quirk into a devious grin at the sight of a disproving frown slowly appearing on the usually upbeat Tamaki's features, you wiggled your brows as if to say 'In-your-FACE-ha!'. 

With another snap of his fingers and the usher of the Hitachiin brothers' names from his lips, Tamaki easily turned the tide of your rebellion. Yelping aloud in disbelief, you were hoisted out of your chair by none other than the devil twins themselves, each boy locking an arm with you, all the while grinning deviously whilst then proceeding to happily skip (yes, those little buggers actually had the _nerve_ to be jovial about this!) over towards their leader. 

"Oh~ how kind of you to join us, Tsuna- _kun,_ " Tamaki teased lightly, his eyes shimmering with the utmost glee at the sight of your disheveled form being held hostage by a smug pair of twins. Releasing a small chuckle under his breath at your expense, Tamaki then gestured to the woman whom you had earlier engaged in a verbal argument. "Say hello. This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji."

"..."

You refused to even _acknowledge_ the snooty woman's existence. Instead, you focused your attention on Kaoru, who was currently staring at you with a slightly bewildered expression etched on his face. Furrowing your brows in thought, you opened your mouth and allowed your question to flow from your lips. "Hey, you're the younger brother, aren't you?" 

Tamaki nearly performed a face-plant at your obvious show of disrespect towards his customer. Ayanokoji settled for sending you ~~discreet~~ hostile glares. How you _ever_ managed to weasel your way into this prestigious club was beyond her. In her eyes, you were nothing more than a **worthless** commoner who needed to be reminded of _his_ place. Flipping her burgundy locks over her shoulder, Ayanokoji felt her lips twitch into an unattractive frown as she watched the Hitachiin twins fuss over your revelation.

A light dust of pink was currently staining Kaoru's face, his eyes wide in disbelief whilst his hand tightened its hold on your right arm. Hikaru was roughly shaking your left arm, demanding that you explain how on Earth you came to that conclusion. Shouichi and Haruhi had politely excused themselves from your group's customers before quickly making their way over towards your small form that was currently being pulled this way and that in what appeared to be a game of tug-o-war between the Hitachiin twins. 

"G-guys, take it easy!" Shouichi tried to intervene, raising both of his hands in an effort to calm the tension. When neither Hikaru nor Kaoru showed any signs of settling down, your childhood friend felt his right eye twitch in annoyance, a flurry of words flew past his lips in brash attempt to end this absurd disagreement. "Oh, for Pete's sake! It takes a younger sibling to know one, all right?!"

_"Oh oh oh..._  
Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
That's your middle name  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain~" 

The ringtone blared through the air, instantly silencing everyone and immediately capturing your attention. Shouichi couldn't help but release a low chuckle under his breath, his emerald eyes sparkling with unbridled mirth. Leave it to the Right-hand man of the Vongola to subconsciously pick up on one of the Sawada twins' distress. It was like he had a built-in radar or something. Snickering softly at his own pun, Shouichi watched on with a crooked smile as you effortlessly slipped from the Hitachiin brothers' hold (earning even _more_ protests from the distraught gingers) and made a mad dash for your cellular device that had been left behind on the table that your group had been previously occupying.

"T-Tsuna!" Tamaki sputtered in disbelief, standing abruptly and locking his wide amethyst eyes on your retreating form. Feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment from having you ignore him so blatantly, the King felt his right eye twitch in annoyance. Losing his composure, the blonde male stamped his foot childishly, his voice raising and cracking ever so slightly. "T-Tsunayoshi you get back here and _properly_ introduce yourself to our guest this _instant!!_ "

Snatching your cell phone with both hands, your eyes shimmered with delight at the sight of your beloved subordinate's name and picture flashing across the screen. His name left your lips in an airy whisper, your smile quickly morphing into a wide grin. 

"TSUNAYOSHI!!" 

Flinching at the sound of the earsplitting shriek, you straightened your once hunched posture to peer over at the couch where Tamaki's lithe form was currently seething. His once regal posture had been disrupted to take on a more angry form. The hunched shoulders, angry tick of the head… it was clear for all to see just how disheveled Tamaki truly was in this moment. You could actually _hear_ the sound of his teeth grinding together in sheer frustration. Jerking his arm out in your general direction, the King gestured towards you before then snapping his fingers and pointing to the disgruntled ~~bimbo~~ woman seated to his left. 

The sound of your cellphone continuing to belt out Gokudera’s ringtone was the only thing piercing through the air since everyone else had fallen into a spell of silence, all eyes locked on both yours and Tamaki’s forms. You arched a brow, peering over at the King of Hosts for a brief second before shooting a disgusted look in Ayanokoji’s way. Tamaki’s eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of you walking backwards towards the exit. You…wouldn’t…dare!

”Tsunayoshi!” 

Sparing the overdramatic King one last glance, you bid farewell with a quick wave of your left hand while your right thumb hit the answer key on your cell to accept your beloved subordinate’s call. Screw all this nonsense of having to entertain these selfish rich pricks! You had _much_ better things to do than cater to that evil woman.

* * *

* * *

**_Hands, put your_ empty _hands in_ mine _  
And scars, show me all the scars you hide  
And hey, if your wings are b_r _o_ k _e_ n __  
Please take m** _i **n** e **so yours can o** p **e** n **, too  
'Cause I'm gonna **_ **stand _by_ you**

* * *

* * *

_"Gokudera-kun~!"_

Feeling his heart pound mercilessly against his ribcage, the silverette could honestly care less if his little organ imploded on itself after simply _hearing_ the sound of your ~~adorable~~ voice. The hand which had his cell phone locked in an iron grip began to sweat ever so lightly, most likely in combination to the slight flush that was currently adorning the young man's face. His lips twitched before forming a giant grin, his peridot eyes easily reflecting the happiness he felt from the moment of having _finally_ been able to contact you. 

He had been left feeling extremely uneasy after your previous call which had been cut off before he could even make heads-or-tails of the situation. Unable to dwell with the fact that you might need him, Gokudera had abruptly left his classroom despite his teacher's pathetic attempts to keep the unruly student seated during the session. The only reason Gokudera even sat through those horrifically dull and unnecessary lectures in the first place was so that he could remain by both yours and the Tenth’s side during school hours. It was completely irrelevant that none of the material was challenging enough to keep Gokudera engaged. If having to sit through those stupid sessions meant that Gokudera was blessed with the chance to share notes with you in class to pass the time, then damn it, he was gonna do whatever the hell he pleased so long as he got to spend more time with you! 

Turning his back towards the classroom door, Gokudera tried his best to calm his overexcited heart as it palpitated wildly from just having heard your voice. There was no use hiding his large grin now. Besides who else was here to see it, anyway? Giving a small shake of his head to focus his attention back onto this extremely _important_ phone call, Gokudera tried his hardest to ignore the heavy flush that stained his face as he hastily responded to your earlier greeting. "Princess!!" 

Your bubbly laughter was music to his ears. Gokudera’s grin just couldn’t get any wider at this moment! Instead, the young infatuated male decided to simply tighten his hold on his cell as if it was a means of somehow comparing to the gesture of reaching out to hold your hand. 

_”I miss you, Goku-chan! It’s not the same without you here…”_

Gokudera could easily visualize your ~~beautiful~~ face taking on that trademark pout of yours whenever something did not go your way. The mere thought and your actual words voicing that you _missed_ having _him_ by your side was enough to send the flustered male into a tizzy. There was no need to try and cover his blush stained face, but Gokudera still felt so bashful at the realization that you _missed_ **him.** Quickly slapping a hand over his face, Gokudera silently willed that his face not burn any more than it already did. He doubted that this flush would fade anytime soon, and that idiotic baseball freak would have no qualms with calling him out during his twitterpated state. Che! That cheeky bastard… 

“I…I…” Gokudera fumbled over his words. He could literally _feel_ his heavy blush spreading to his ears. Snapping his eyes shut, the young man allowed his true feelings to spill from his lips, deciding that he might as well voice how lonely he was without _you_ here by _his_ side. “I miss you too, Princess,” Gokudera breathed softly, his heart doing somersaults in response to his decision to tell you how he truly felt. The sound of his heartbeat in his eardrums was deafening, but Gokudera took a leap of faith and let his heart do the talking for once. “It’s so boring in class. Without you here to pass notes to, I can barely keep my eyes open during lecture. That damn instructor is just so lame! The material he is covering is completely outdated and his voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard, ugh! If the Tenth wasn’t here, there’d be no point in coming to these stupid classes if you’re not in them!” 

Your stunned silence did not faze Gokudera in the slightest. After all, it wasn’t every day that he spilled his heart out for you, so he would gladly wait for you to find your bearings and respond in whatever manner you liked. It wasn’t long before your giggle floated through the air and further melted the barrier that Gokudera had built around his fragile heart. A genuine smile spread across his lips, his heart working overtime to perform backflips at the delightful sound of your voice speaking oh so gently to him. 

_”I feel the same way, Goku-chan. It’s so lame over here without you! I bet I’d be having ten times more fun with you in Ouran. All these rich kids are so stuck up! I’d much rather spend the day with you~”_

Snorting softly at your response, Gokudera decided to pretend that his heart wasn’t about to implode on itself. “You don’t say?” the teasing lilt in young man’s usually harsh tone was a dead giveaway to how pleased he was by your response. “If those stupid pricks are really bothering you, it wouldn’t hurt to drizzle some of Aneki’s poison over their food when they’re not looking~” 

_”T-that’s a BRILLIANT idea, Goku-chan! Ah, I should totally do that to Ayanokoji’s tea! Maybe then she’ll learn to back off…”_

Despite the excited tone you had used after hearing his earlier suggestion, Gokudera’s brows furrowed together in concern after you had unintentionally revealed the name of a person that was more than likely giving you a hard time at Ouran. All of those lighthearted, fluffy feelings that had been churning delightfully in the Mafioso’s stomach had immediately evaporated after he had come to the conclusion that you were already being bullied at that new school. Allowing his trademark scowl to overtake his features, Gokudera tightened his grip on his cell. Just who the **HELL** had the _audacity_ to actually harass you during his absence from your side?! 

“Ayanokoji?” Gokudera spat the name with bitter hostility, his right eye twitching in irritation. “Who the fuck is that?”

Silence met the young Italian. No doubt you were instantly regretting your earlier slip up if that adorable cuss you suddenly muttered was any indication to go by. Allowing a small chuckle to leave his lips, Gokudera felt his heart do a happy little skip at your endearing response. Knowing you, you were probably kicking yourself for having revealed your personal problem without originally intending to do so. That was so like you to not dump your issues on others. While that might have been how you had previously dealt with your bully dilemmas, Gokudera was dead set on dealing with this one _personally._

“Tsuya…”

Gokudera waited with baited breath. He only ever used your given name on extremely _rare_ occasions, and thankfully, you had no doubt picked up on the serious turn this phone call had taken. Though silence reigned for a few moments, the brash Italian was finally graced with your defeated sigh as you came to your senses and decided to let him in on the delicate issue you were having at Ouran. Gokudera tried to keep the triumphant grin from appearing on his lips, really he did, but he was just so stoked that you trusted him enough to let him help you out! 

_”Well…there’s this ‘guest’ who frequents the Host Club, Ayanokoji. She’s got a real knack for having this double personality. All rainbows and sunshine when in the Host Club’s presence, but whenever she has to deal with me, Shou-chan or Haruhi…she gets so hostile and degrading! I get that having ‘commoners’ (as they so kindly put it) inside this ‘prestigious’ club is absolutely ‘blasphemy’, but I don’t know…there’s something really twisted about that woman. I don’t like her at ALL, Goku-chan…”_

The Mafioso’s left hand subconsciously clenched tightly into a fist, his teeth grinding together angrily after hearing you voice your concerns to your loyal companion. It sounded like this vindictive bitch had it out for you, and the thought of you having to be subjected to her petty behavior did NOT sit well with Gokudera. “I suppose you can’t trip that fucking bitch down the stairs and make it look like an ‘accident’, eh?” the young man hissed bitterly, his stomach roiling wildly in anger. 

_”Pft! I doubt it. Though, that would certainly make things so much easier if she was out of commission, ne?”_

Gokudera was pleased that you were so lighthearted about the entire situation. Even though you were being discriminated against by that fucking bimbo, you still kept your spirits up and didn’t let it get you down. That was one of the _many_ traits that Gokudera absolutely admired about you. Opening his mouth to voice if he should ditch school to come join you, Gokudera was stunned to silence at the unusual sound of someone purposefully smacking into you, causing you to stumble for a moment before cursing quietly under your breath. The name of that woman that’s been harassing you had slipped past your lips in an angry hiss, immediately alerting Gokudera to just _who_ exactly had decided to engage you in their petty squabble. 

**_"Oh, it's_ you. _"_**

Gokudera's eyes narrowed at the condescending tone that had been thrown your way, speaking to you as if you were nothing more than a _lowly_ peasant. Who the HELL did that little bitch think she was?! Unaware of the fact that his blunt fingernails were scratching against the backing of his cell phone, Gokudera was completely oblivious to the damage he was inflicting upon his device. Instead, the young man was listening intently to the heated discussion taking place on the other side of the line. If the barely constrained anger in your voice was anything to go by, Gokudera was more than willing to bet that this little _floozy_ had to be quite the piece of work to actually get you riled up. 

Tch...

Just WHO was this she-devil, anyway?!

**_"How nice for you, to have Tamaki-sama tidy you and your friends up."_**

Oooooh... this chick was pushing it! Belittling HIS Princess when he wasn't around to defend her? Now that was below the fucking belt! Even that damned psycho prince knew better than to push his limits - and that's saying something. 

Shit. _Shit._ Shit. _Shit._ **SHIT!!**

Jamming the tip of his thumb into his mouth, Gokudera bit down hard on his appendage, not even bothering to flinch when a metallic taste filled his mouth due to his brash action. Don't speak out of term...don't fucking speak out of term! Biting down even harder on his already wounded thumb, Gokudera was unable to direct his turbulent fury on the pain he was invoking on himself. All he could hear was that _woman's_ voice, mocking and belittling you without any regards to your feelings whatsoever. 

...Why.

WHY were you and the Tenth so brutally bullied, not just psychically, but verbally too? 

No matter how _hard_ Gokudera tried...no matter how _many_ idiotic buffoons he pummeled with his bare fists... the young man just _couldn't_ eradicate this hateful, selfish breed. They spread like cockroaches, scurrying in and out of the Sawada twins lives when the two were left unsupervised...unprotected. Gokudera had to literally become your shadow in order to prevent this _scum_ from further damaging what little self-esteem you and the Tenth had.

His heart gave a painful thump against his ribcage, 

**_"While you're at it...why don't you correct your_ poor _upbringing?"_**

Oh...no...she...DIDN'T.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!!"

The words fell from Gokudera's lips in a heated flurry, his voice echoing loudly throughout the empty corridor. The once closed doors lining the hall slid open, a few heads poking out of the classrooms to see what all the commotion was about. Despite the various stares locking on his quivering form, Gokudera could honestly care less. His vision was stained red, his teeth bared and hand clenching his cell phone so tightly that cracks began to appear on the electronic device. 

The sound of receding footsteps came to an abrupt stop after Gokudera's infuriated scream, indicating that the she-devil had heard his little 'outburst' through HIS Princess' phone. Tch! Good. He wasn't anywhere _near_ done telling this broad off!

"Just who the hell do you think YOU are..." the snarl left the Italian's chapped lips, his left hand twitching wildly, as if visualizing the thought of wrapping around that bimbo's neck and crushing her esophagus so that her poisonous words would no longer taint your mind. Feeling his breathing pick up while his anger continued to rise, Gokudera had to take a stuttered breath in order to keep from passing out before belting out his next words. "Don't you DARE talk to my Princess that way!" 

Stunned silence was all that met Gokudera’s ringing ears, his vision blurring so heavily due to the overwhelming anger coursing strongly through his shaking body. However, it was your shocked gasp that snapped Gokudera out of his seething daze. Furrowing his brows in confusion, Gokudera strained to hear your voice as you irritably snapped at Ayanokoji. Not even seconds after that, the sound of your running footsteps caught Gokudera off guard. “Princess?”

_”Ah, I gotta go, Gokudera-kun! That stupid woman threw my satchel into the pond outside! Fucking DAMN it!!”_

“Wait, Prin-!” Gokudera was cut off as you had already hit the ‘end’ button on your cell, effectively hanging up the call. Standing still in stunned silence, Gokudera was completely oblivious to the growing crowd that was curious to see what he had been yelling about. Slowly lowering his arm, Gokudera stared at his black cell screen. Che! Grinding his teeth together loudly, Gokudera tightly clenched his cell, not caring the least that he was causing quite a few cracks to form in the fragile casing. The only thing that appeared to snap the young man out of his little rage fit, was the sound of the Tenth’s soft call of his name. Jerking his head to the side so that he could peer at the Tenth over his shoulder, Gokudera felt his gaze hardening when your twin brother silently searched his tentative eyes for any information in regards to his sister. Easily picking up on Gokudera’s tense posture and foul scowl, it didn’t much for the eldest Sawada sibling to deduce that you were in some kind of trouble. 

“Tenth…” Gokudera’s eyes widened in surprise at the brilliant understanding flashing brightly in Tsuna’s eyes. Locking gazes with his subordinate, Tsuna gave a firm nod of his head to silently dismiss Gokudera from his duty of watching over him during school. A small squeak left Gokduera’s lips, but the young man was quick to regain his composure as he hastily performed a bow for the Tenth before whirling around on his heel and taking off down the hall in a mad sprint. Tightly clenching his cell in his right hand, Gokudera felt a strong jolt of determination shoot through his body, urging him to run even faster in a desperate attempt to reach your side. Slamming open the doors to Namimori school, Gokudera began to race towards Ouran High school, eager to take his rightful place by your side where he would then make absolutely sure that **no one** had the fucking gall to bully you in his overprotective presence. 

_Hold on, Princess! I’m coming!!_

* * *

* * *

**_Oh, tears make k_ ** _a_ **l** e **i** d **o** s **c** o **p** e **s in your eyes  
And ** **hurt _, I know you're_ hurting _, but so am_ I _  
And, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow m_** _i **n** e **'til y** o **u** r **s can open, too  
'Cause I'm gonna **_ **stand _by_ you**

* * *

* * *

It was not a welcoming sight to behold, that much was certain. Biting your lower lip to keep yourself from spouting obscene curses, you could only gaze pitifully at the mess sprawled out before you. The love-worn leather messenger bag that your father had gifted you from Italy was nothing more than a water damaged item floating aimlessly in the fountain. Your well-tended notebooks that Shou-chan had helped you put together were now completely ruined. Peering dejectedly at one of the open books floating by, you could see that the ink had washed clean off. Ugh...hours, literally _hours_ of jotting down equations and other helpful hints given to you by your beloved Shou-chan and Gokudera...wiped clean off the slate in a matter of _minutes._

The worst part of it all?

...A lone bento box crafted with love could be seen located at the bottom of the fountain.

Groaning loudly in distress, you dropped your face into the palms of your hands. The sight was simply too horrid to look at. All of your treasures, your necessities, your hand-crafted bento box that Tsuna and Gokudera had worked so hard to make you... tossed so carelessly into the water's depths without a hint of remorse whatsoever. It really rattled you to your core, the fact that someone could be so dang _heartless._ Peering dejectedly through your fingers, your glossy eyes locked on the pitiful sight of your water-logged belongings once more. Well, it's not like your things are going to gather themselves up, now are they? Gosh. You could just _hear_ Reborn's voice right about now...

_"A little water never hurt anyone, Dame Tsuya. Now suck it up and get in there!"_

Lifting your head up, you lightly slapped your cheeks to snap yourself out of the lame 'pity party' you had been throwing yourself. Your once dimmed sepia eyes were now burning with a new vigor. "No time like the present," you mumbled to yourself, rolling up the sleeves of your new uniform and then doing the same to your pants' legs. Kicking your shoes and socks off, you boldly stepped into the water, wincing only slightly at the cold temperature that met your warm skin in a sensation of pins and needles. 

The first thing that your hands latched onto was your satchel. Lifting the item out of the water, you stared longingly at the damaged leather. The various pins you had attached to the front of the bag had lost their luster, the once vibrant colors were now faded and dull. Your eyes fell onto one particular pin, America from Hetalia, gracing you with his trademark grin and thumbs up whilst his other hand occupied his beloved burger. Chuckling softly under your breath, you smiled fondly at the pin that Tsuna had gifted you out of pure love. He had such a knack for making you all giddy with the smallest of tokens he picked up, claiming that he instantly thought of you the minute he saw it. Good ol' Tsuna. He _always_ knew just how to make you smile. It'll be nice to go home to him soon...

Turning around, you carefully wadded over to the edge of the fountain and placed your satchel on the ground so that it could dry out somewhat. Taking a small deep breath, you began your task of gathering your scattered belongs. Allowing your hand to brush against the spine on one of your notebooks, you lifted it up, a small frown marring your features at the sight of water dripping heavily from the ruined pages. "Darn it all, I'm going to have to get some new ones. These are absolutely butchered," you sighed to yourself, giving the notebook in your hold a small shake to get rid of any access water (not that it really helped the situation, anyway). 

Ten minutes ~~painfully~~ ticked by, you noted with a quick glance in the direction of the giant clock tower located behind you. The blinding reflection off of the marble exterior caused you to turn away. On the upside, you had managed to successfully gather all of your notebooks and writing equipment. The pencils looked like they weren't going to be of any use to you now, but at least they were no longer littering the fountain - the last thing you needed was some rich prick complaining to Kyouya who would more than likely add to your already outrageously large debt. That raven-haired male could be just as diabolical as Reborn. So, from personal experience, you've learned NOT to mess with people like that. Better cut your losses while you're ahead, anyway. 

"Oiii~ commoner~!" 

...Oh God, no.

Feeling your shoulders tightening up after hearing those identical voices call you out (what the HECK was with them labeling you with such a title?! Gosh darn rich pricks!!), you downright _refused_ to even acknowledge those little devils' sudden appearance. Why would they even bother coming out here? Didn't they have anything better to do? Aside from mocking you mercilessly, that is. Ugh, if they came out just to harass you, you'd resort to childishly kicking water their way - just to spite those devious little buggers. Continuing on with your charade of obliviousness to their arrival, you returned to your previous task of gathering up the remainder of your belongings.

"Tch... you've got some nerve, skipping out on your club activities," Hikaru called out to you, his tone heavily laced with the irritation that was quickly building at your lack of response to his and Kaoru's earlier 'greeting'. Narrowing his gold eyes on your form, the oldest Hitachiin twin readied himself for a spiteful remark, only to fall short when he felt his younger brother give a small but forceful tug on the cuff of his sleeve. Turning his head slightly to peer at his other half, Hikaru arched a brow in silent question. Kaoru responded by nodding his head to the right, his identical gold eyes locking on to the ground and causing his older sibling to do the same. 

Hikaru found himself frowning at the disgraceful state your belongings were in. "Why is your bag all wet?" 

"I just _dropped_ it..." was your biting retort. Your response greatly irritated the twins, their anger simmering ever so slightly in their lower abdomens at having been brushed aside in such a contempt matter. It was obvious you weren't going to further indulge them with the knowledge of just _how_ exactly YOU, the epiphany of 'tough guy', had managed to oh-so carelessly 'drop' your bag into the fountain. 

Pft! Well Hikaru wasn't one for being openly insulted without having the last say in the matter. "Obnoxious _and_ clumsy...who'd have thunk?" 

Ah, _that_ appeared to have gotten a reaction from you. Kaoru's calculating gaze watched as you whipped around and shot his brother a one-of-a-kind glare of the century. He could almost _feel_ the sheer animosity you were currently directing towards the eldest Hitachiin twin. A variety of emotions flashed through your eyes, catching Kaoru by surprise. Were you...? Watching you sharply turn around so that your small back was facing them once more, Kaoru deduced that you _were_ upset about this whole ordeal. You just wouldn't openly voice it.

The sound of dripping water met Kaoru's ears, snapping him out of his daze. All eyes locked onto the small box that was held tightly, yet delicately in your grasp. Your once infuriated expression had now melted away to reveal a look of complete and utter dejection. The sight was wholly unbecoming on your features, considering the fact that you had been such a spitfire during the small (but accurately planned) encounters that the three of you had shared these past two days. It was unsettling, Kaoru decided, a frown tugging at his lips. He did _not_ like this side of you - not _at all._

"What is that?" 

Caught by surprise from the question that Kaoru had suddenly posed, you found yourself peering curiously over your shoulder to stare at the youngest twin's rigid features. Allowing your eyes to scan the young man for any signs of false sincerity, you felt your brows furrowing together after coming to the revelation that he had none. Your hands subconsciously tightened its grip on the damaged goods in your hold. "...Well, it _was_ a bento box that my Nii-san made me," you finally relayed to the Hitachiin twins, earning perplexed looks from them in response. 

"You have a brother?" Hikaru voiced his doubts, his arms crossing defensively over his chest.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" you grumbled, turning around so that you were now facing the two devils of Ouran. 

"I feel sorry for your 'sibling'," Hikaru snorted, his head tilting back ever so slightly which gave him an air of haughtiness. "Considering he has to put up with the likes of _you._ He must be pretty lame, eh?" 

"Whoa!" Kaoru nearly toppled over from shock due to your fast reflexes. You were in front of Hikaru before either one of them could even blink, tightly grasping the eldest Hitachiin's collar and jerking him down so that the two of you were eye-to-eye.

"Say what you want about me, I don't really give a damn!" you hissed, your body shaking from unrestrained fury. Gritting your teeth to prevent yourself from spewing dirty insults, you close your eyes and took a deep, shaky breath to calm yourself. Reborn had raised you better, and despite the fact that you both still went at each other's throats from time to time, it did not lower your respect for the seasoned hitman and his teachings. The quivering in your right hand slowly died down, and your once roiling emotions had lowered itself to a mere simmer on the back burner. Releasing Hikaru's collar from your hold, your hand fell back to its previous position of providing additional support to the bento box. "Say what you want about me..." you repeated your earlier sentence whilst locking eyes with the eldest Hitachiin twin to make sure that he received this message loud and clear, "but don't you EVER insult my Nii-san!"

Kaoru's jaw dropped, his eyes shifting quickly between you and his brother. Judging from the shocked expression painted across Hikaru's face, Kaoru knew that you got your little point across quite accurately. It's not every day someone actually has the guts to stand up to his sibling, and successfully being able to leave him speechless in the progress? Well, that's certainly a first!

Hikaru's slack jaw hastily snapped shut after having gapped at you like a fish out of water. Giving his head a small shake to try and rid himself of the embarrassment he felt at having been told off by the newbie, the ginger-haired male wasn't going to go down quietly. Gritting his teeth, Hikaru tried his hardest to ignore the growing heat in his cheeks as he lashed his frustration out at you. "What the hell is your problem, anyway?!"

Whelp~ it looks like you officially pissed off one of the hosts who could very well increase your debt if he had half a mind to. Shuddering inwardly at the mere thought, you felt your right eye twitch in irritation after coming to the conclusion that you should make peace with the two brothers. You already had one menacing foe at this school, you certainly didn't need to add these two troublemakers to the list. Releasing a small shaky breath, you slumped your shoulders out of their previous tense posture in an act of defeat. The gesture did not go by unnoticed by the Hitachiin twins. Identical pairs of golden eyes warily watched your form, waiting to see how you'd respond.

"...I'm sorry," you mumbled softly, finding yourself unable to look Hikaru straight in the eyes while ushering those words. 

Your apology had almost escaped on the light breeze passing by, but thankfully, Hikaru and Kaoru had been able to hear your timid statement. Whoa, whoa, _whoa!!_ Did YOU just APOLOGIZE without giving Hikaru the third-degree burn he had originally been anticipating? Casting quick glances at one another, the twins tried to piece together this puzzling situation. It was so out of character for you to actually apologize for offending them (and to be perfectly honest, this was the first time, too. All those other occasions they had merely been acting in an effort to try and ruffle your feathers). 

Hikaru carefully studied your face, searching for any signs of ill intent. Clicking his tongue softly after finally coming to the conclusion that you had no ulterior motives, Hikaru felt his lips slowly forming a smirk. Oh hoho! He was _not_ going to pass up such a golden opportunity like this. Crossing his arms over his chest, Hikaru feigned ignorance. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Ignoring the glare his younger brother shot his way, Hikaru kept his gaze locked on your features. His smirk quickly morphed into a mischievous grin upon noticing the light flush staining your slightly pale complexion. Wiggling his brows, Hikaru decided to push you even further to see what kind of reaction he could squeeze out from you. "Ne, what's the matter, Tsu-kun? Can't repeat what you said earlier for me? How rude~!"

Ugh! This guy was totally milking this for all its worth. Releasing a small snort, you couldn't help but shoot the older twin a glare. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to faze the terrible troublemaker. If anything, it only egged him on as Hikaru leaned forward and arched a brow in silent expectation. Muttering colorfully under your breath, you felt your fingers tighten unconsciously around your ruined bento box before slowly loosening its grip. Straightening your back as a sign to show that you weren't going to back down (no matter how degrading this was for you), the words once again fell from your lips. This time, it was not timid. 

"I'm sorry."

Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise. He had not been expecting you to be so quick to repeat yourself - and so honestly at that! Jerking back, the male quickly averted his gaze from you. Those sepia eyes of yours seemed unusually large and sincere at the moment...it was disgusting. Coughing into his fist in an effort to try and ease his rattled ego, Hikaru decided it would be best to ignore the growing blush he felt spreading across his face. "W-whatever, you idiot."

* * *

* * *

****_Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed  
And the h_ _e_ **a** r **t…sometimes it's u** n **c** l **e** a **r why it's b** e **a** t **i** n **g  
And, ** **love _, if your_ wings _are_ broken _  
We can brave through those emotions, too  
'Cause I'm gonna _stand _by_ you**

* * *

* * *

_*This is so awkward...*_

Shouichi's hands gripped the silky material of his pants, fisting the fabric tightly and more than likely causing wrinkles to appear due to his nervous strain. His emerald eyes glanced back and forth between you and the customer who had requested the three newest hosts. Ayanokoji was seated on the other side of the table, calmly sipping her jasmine tea whilst shooting the youngest Sawada twin a seething glare over the rim of her teacup. Shouichi could honestly say that he literally _saw_ the sparks shooting between the two furious females, neither one willing to back down from the other. Biting his lower lip to keep himself from speaking out, Shouichi diverted his attention to your frazzled form. 

You had been escorted back to the premises by none other than the devil twins themselves. While he hadn't been able to hear what the two devious males had said to you, Shouichi was able to deduce that it was more than likely a forewarning, seeing as how your eyes latched onto the haughty female that was currently seated with him and Haruhi. One of the twins (Shouichi was still unable to tell them apart since he has yet to really get to know the Hitachiins), thumped you roughly on the back, causing you to stumble forward slightly before whirling around and snapping irritably at the young man. Despite the taunting action, Shouichi could tell that it was more of a small act of support rather than an act of spite. His reasoning behind that? Why, it was that ever-so-dimly-lit concern shining in those golden eyes. Huh... had something happened between the three of you during your absence? It was almost as if...you guys had kinda-sorta- _MAYBE_ somehow bonded. 

After parting ways with the ginger-haired teens, you begrudgingly made your way over to the table your group was occupying. Shouichi felt his brows furrow together at the sight of the small remnants of water dripping from your visage. What on earth...? Allowing his eyes to further scan your form, Shouichi noted that your treasured satchel (the one that you had received from your father), was completely and utterly tarnished! His surprised expression must have shown, considering the fact that your hard gaze locked on him for a moment, a silent message passing between the two of you before your eyes glared in the direction of Ayanokoji. Ooooh. It all made _sense_ now!

The moment you slumped down in to your seat, your ruined satchel fell to the floor with a sad and pathetic 'slap'. Within seconds of your arrival, the silent stand-off between you and your group's customer began. Haruhi had also picked up on the sudden resentment that was transpiring at the table. Peering at you and then the guest, it didn't take much for the brunette to deduce what exactly was going on. Ayanokoji, oblivious to the fact that her hosts were aware of her false persona, decided to push her luck by addressing you and further fueling the rage that was slowly beginning to build in you.

"Oh~? You're all wet, Sawada- _san_ ," her voice held an air of smugness, causing frowns to appear simultaneously on your group's features. "How absolutely _uncouth_ of you to come represent Tamaki- _sama_ in such a _ghastly_ state. Despicable..." 

The teacup that Haruhi had handed you earlier upon your arrival slammed mercilessly against its delicate platter, gaining the attention of a few customers and the observant gaze of the Hitachiin twins. Your lips formed a twisted smile, your sepia eyes flashing with emotion as you stared defiantly into Ayanokoji's beseeching stare. "How does my state of attire come as such a surprise to you, Ayanokoji?" you questioned, purposefully leaving out any tone of 'endearment' for the woman. "You were the last person to see me before I had to rush off and retrieve my satchel from the fountain," you continued, your tone laced heavily with accusation, "How _ironic_ that _you_ of all people happened to be returning from that direction..." 

Ayanokoji's eyes narrowed, her once smug smirk fading away to now represent a frown. "Hmph! For your information, I was returning from a _previous engagement_ when I happened to pass you in the hall by chance," flipping some of her burgundy locks of her shoulder, Ayanokoji fixed you with a sneer. "I only noticed you because you and that _delinquent_ were talking so obnoxiously loud."

...And into the warzone we go!

Shouichi had to hastily latch his hand down onto your shoulder to keep you from lunging at the arrogant woman seated in front of you. He could feel your muscles tightening beneath his touch, and with a quick glance in your direction, he could see your form visibly shaking from the sheer amount of anger you were currently harboring. Allowing his emerald eyes to lock on the smug woman who had managed to rattle you so horrifically, Shouichi could feel his lips tugging down to reveal his discontent with the situation at hand. This delinquent that had been mentioned...Shouichi knew without a doubt who Ayanokoji had been referring to. She had to have _a lot_ of guts to talk about your cherished subordinate in such a demeaning manner. Ayanokoji has _no idea_ what kind of trouble she's just gotten herself into by simply 'mentioning ' your silverette Mafioso. 

"Don't you **DARE** talk about Gokudera-kun!" you snarled, your vision flashing with spots of red - an obvious sign that your anger was at its peak. The sheer emotion was actually beginning to burn your abdomen, creating an extremely _painful_ sensation. All it took was a simple touch from Shouichi to prevent you from throwing yourself at Ayanokoji and strangling her until she turned blue. Your breathing was heavy, an action caused by your attempt to restrain your rising anger from getting you and your group into even _more_ trouble (if that was at all possible).

"Making Tamaki- _sama_ go through all of that trouble of enlisting you three, only to associate yourself with that _riffraff..._ " Ayanokoji decided to belittle you yet again by once more degrading Gokudera in the conversation. Her sharp eyes locked onto your own intense pair whilst her hate radiated off of her like a wildfire."You really don't know your own place, do you?" 

A tight squeeze on your shoulder was enough to pause your building rage. Casting a quick glance towards your childhood friend, you found your eyes widening in surprise at the sight of Shouichi keeping his own gaze locked on Ayanokoji. His usual gentle stare was currently replaced with a glare, catching you off guard by the unusual expression etched upon Shouichi's features. Clearly he was just as upset about those horrendous insults as you were. Another tight squeeze from Shou-chan was all you needed to bite your tongue to prevent yourself from unleashing your fury upon this idiotic woman. Your teeth grinded angrily together, earning a concerned look from Haruhi at the sound of your distress. 

_Hold it together... Hold it together... Hold it together..._

Ayanokoji, completely oblivious to the hostile energy growing rapidly between her three hosts, decided to further fan the flames by spewing out her next words. "Tamaki- _sama_ is only paying attention to you three because your upbringing was so unusual." 

Haruhi's eyes widened in realization, her mouth falling open slightly while she stared disbelievingly at the ranting woman seated across from you guys. 

Propping her elbows up on the white clothed table top, Ayanokoji laced her hands together. That conceited smile was visible even from its half hidden position behind her appendages. "Don't get any ideas as to why he's dotting on you three."

"So what you mean is..." Haruhi began, her calculating gaze lingering on Ayanokoji for a moment before drifting in your direction then back to your group's customer once again. "...You're jealous?"

Your once raging form slowly lapsed down into a relaxed state, your eyes blinking in surprise at the sight of Ayanokoji's dumbfounded expression. The degrading remarks, childishly tossing your belongings into the fountain, making it a point to request you three and then belittle your heritages... it all made perfect sense now! Despite your effort to keep a grin from appearing your features, you were unable to prevent your lips from stretching into a triumphant smirk. "Oh my gosh," you snickered, your stomach flopping in glee at the sight of Ayanokoji's mortified features, "I can't believe it...you...you..." Laughter began to spill lightly from your lips, your shoulders shaking slightly from the abundant mirth you were feeling at that moment. "You're jealous!!"

Any bit of sanity that Ayanokoji had left was wiped clean from its slate the second those words were uttered from your mouth. Shouichi and Haruhi released cries of surprise when the seething woman suddenly threw herself across the table and latched her hands onto the collar of your shirt. Jerking you towards her, Ayanokoji dragged your small frame out of your seat and allowed you both to crash to the ground despite your friends' efforts to try and stabilize you. The table you three had been occupying was knocked aside, the (no doubt) expensive tea set shattering upon contact with the marble floor and sending its piping hot liquid spewing about. A shrill scream filled the air, capturing _everyone's_ attention and directing it towards the chaotic scene of you on your hands and knees, caging Ayanokoji beneath you. 

"Tsuna- _kun..._ " Ayanokoji sputtered, fake tears streaming down her face. "Tsuna- _kun_ suddenly attacked me!"

You stared down in disbelief, absolutely appalled by the fact that this woman would go so far just to tarnish your reputation. Moving to pull back and get yourself as _far_ away from this whack-job as possible, your actions were halted when a hard and painful strike to the side of your face caused a deafening 'slap' to echo throughout the once lively room. Shouichi's cry of anger and Haruhi's shouts of foul play snapped you out of your daze, your left hand slowly rising to touch your stinging cheek. Ow! You winced when your fingers brushed against the agitated skin. No doubt that will leave a nasty bruise...

Ayanokoji refused to give up her act, her voice startling the other female customers while she continued to blow this out of proportion. "Somebody, quick! Deal with this commoner!" 

You were so preoccupied with the stinging wound on your face that you didn't even notice Hikaru and Kaoru appear behind your form. Both males were holding an identical pair of porcelain vases, puzzling Shouichi with the need of such an object. It wasn't until the twins raised the vases above their heads and over your form that their actions suddenly became quite apparent to the redhead. Before he could even open his mouth to voice a protest, Shouichi watched on in sympathy while the Hitachiin brothers doused both yours and Ayanokoji's forms with ice cold water, eliciting surprised (and shocked) cries.

"W-what the hell?!" jerking back so that you could sit on the heels of your feet, you glanced up to meet Hikaru's and Kaoru's blank stares. Water dripped down from your soaked locks, your uniform which had been _almost_ dry from your early encounter of having to wade around in the fountain, was now completely soaked and downright uncomfortable to wear at this point. 

Shouichi quickly kneeled down next to your frazzled form, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and offering it to you. Slowly turning your head to the left, you stared wide-eyed at your childhood friend. He confirmed your silent question with a nod of his head. Yes, this just happened, and yes...it really couldn't get any more bizarre than this. With that thought in mind, your hand began to reach out to accept Shouichi's handkerchief, only to halt when your body (as well as everyone else's) jumped at the sound of a large explosion. 

"Of course..." Shouichi wheezed, his glasses slightly askew on his face from having jumped in surprise at the abrupt entrance that had just occurred. Allowing his shaky hand to adjust his glasses, Shouichi couldn't keep the timid smile from appearing on his lips at the sight of Gokudera's menacing form emerging from the smoke. Peridot eyes shined with a bright intensity, glaring about the room in obvious disgust. Locked tightly between his lips was the silverette's trademark brand cigarette. Wisps of smoke could be seen dancing gracefully in the air from the end of his cancer stick. It would have given Gokudera an air of animosity, but it was the dangerous ammo gripped tightly in his hands that caused everyone to shriek and scurry back towards the end of the room in fear. Ha... leave it to your faithful subordinate to make an _unforgettable_ entrance whilst rushing to your aid. 

The silence was thick and heavy, everyone holding on with baited breath, all eyes locked on Gokudera's lithe form as the smoke behind him began to slowly fade away. No movement could be seen, the only person to initiate his body into action was none other than Gokudera Hayato himself. His strides were quick and powerful, actually managing to intimidate the Hitachiin twins. The brothers hastily backed away, identical pairs of golden eyes locked cautiously on the brash male who had forced his way into their club. Ayanokoji could feel her body quivering in unrestrained fear. Her wide eyes locked onto Gokudera's unrelenting sneer when their gazes met. 

"You..." the words left Gokudera's chapped lips in a vicious snarl, his handsome gaze narrowing even more to annunciate his overwhelming hate for this woman. Flashing his eyes away only briefly to scan your form, Gokudera almost did a double-take after seeing your disheveled visage. Once believing that his rage couldn't rise any higher than it already was, Gokudera found his anger skyrocketing to the point where it became obvious to pretty much everyone. The dynamite held with his grasp actually began to crack by the sheer amount of force created by his tightly clenched hands. Teeth grinding together so hard, it could actually be heard throughout the entire room. "You fucking _bitch!_ "

"Gokudera-kun~!"

It was a simple call that was ushered from your lips, but it worked its magic, instantly taming the wild young man. From a behemoth of a hooligan to a love struck puppy in two seconds flat, Gokudera's tough front immediately dispersed to reveal his inner tsundere. Forgotten dynamite slipped through the Italian's now lax fingers as his knees buckled out on him. Clasping his hands together, Gokudera's eyes glistened with complete and utter adoration for his female boss. Shouichi had to stifle a chortle behind his hand when he saw a tail and ears sprout on Gokudera's form, giving him the iconic look of the loyal dog he was renowned for. 

"My _Prince_ ~! ♥" 

"I can't believe you're actually here!" you squealed in delight, launching yourself into Gokudera's arms. Your beloved subordinate cradled you against his body, his arms wrapping possessively around your small waist. He reveled in the feel or your arms wrapping tightly around his neck, your damp locks brushing against the side of his face while you nuzzled your own against his neck. Tightening his grip on you, Gokudera was not at all ashamed of the bright flush he felt burning through his cheeks. Blatantly ignoring Shouichi’s _knowing_ look, the young Mafioso instead focused his attention solely on you.

"Heh! The Tenth allowed me to leave his side so that I could come check up on you," Gokudera explained to you with a breathless grin, oblivious to the way his heart was beating wildly against his ribcage, more than likely etching a permanent tattoo against it.

Shouichi snickered at the way your eyes instantly lit up by the mere _mention_ of Tsuna. 

_*Nii-san...*_ Your lips twitched before forming a wide grin. Ha! Leave it to your beloved twin to know when you need help. Despite the fact that he was unable to come to you himself, Tsuna had sent you the next best thing - Gokudera Hayato. Leaning back in Gokduera's _warm_ hold, you gazed into his ~~adoring~~ eyes. The two of you shared a grin, leaning in so that your foreheads were touching. You decided you might as well state the obvious, "Nii-san is so awesome!!" 

The bubbly laughter that spilled from Gokudera's lips after hearing your remark instantly eased the tension out of the atmosphere.

"What are you doing?"

The words flew out of Ayanokoji's mouth before she could stop them, immediately gaining Gokudera's attention as the Italian shot her a glare so spiteful that it literally sent chills down her spine to witness such a hateful stare. Her eyes widened in silent shock at the sight of that delinquent shielding you from her sight. Those eyes...those bright peridot eyes were trying to set her form aflame. Such animosity - it was suffocating! A small gasp left Ayanokoji's lips after coming to the realization that her body was actually trembling due to the unrelenting glare she was receiving. Footsteps sounded across the marble floor as someone made their way over towards your group, but Ayanokoji was so preoccupied by Gokudera's heavy glare that she didn't notice the person come to halt by her side. It wasn't until she was offered a hand that Ayanokoji managed to break free from the traumatizing scene. Staring up into the eyes of none other than Tamaki Souh himself, the disgraced woman hastily took his hand and allowed the King to pull her to her feet.

Taking shelter behind his form, Ayanokoji peered nervously towards your disheveled form, only to be met with Gokudera's trademark sneer as their eyes instantly clashed. You childishly stuck your tongue out at that horrible woman before burying your face against Gokudera's chest, silently relishing in the warm heat his body produced. Your gentle gesture only managed to fuel your beloved subordinate's rage. He could feel the light tremors running through your body due to the sad state you were currently in - and it was all due to that little bitch cowering pathetically behind that blonde dweeb. Peridot and amethyst eyes clashed. A low growl left Gokudera's lips, his arms tightening possessively around your small frame. If this jerk decided to take that floozy's side over yours...they were _both_ going to end up in the hospital for the remainder of the semester. 

Deciding she'd better try and milk the situation for all it's worth, Ayanokoji immediately began the water works, her hands latching on desperately to the silk material of the Host Club's King's shirt. "Tamaki-sama, Tsuna- _kun_ assaulted me," she whimpered, her voice cracking ever so slightly for dramatic effect. The pounding of her heart was erratic, her lips quivering for show as Tamaki gently brushed her damp bangs out of her eyes. Ayanokoji sighed mentally in relief, absolutely pleased that Tamaki believed her whole-heartedly. 

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Just. Say?"

The woman's blood immediately turned to ice, her heart stilling at the menacing sound of your subordinate's voice. Quickly whipping her head around, Ayanokoji was graced with the sight of Gokudera slowly rising to his feet, his right hand lingering atop of your head in a ~~loving~~ reassuring gesture. His eyes were flashing with ill intent, the cigarette located between his teeth grew shorter due to the rough grinding of his teeth. His entire body was rigid, easily expressing the tremendous amount of anger he was experiencing. The young Mafioso looked ready to maul her in two seconds flat if she so much as ushered just _one more word_ about his beloved Prince ~~ss~~. 

Before anything could transpire between the dangerous delinquent and the haughty customer, Tamaki quickly spoke up in order to ease the silverette's increasing anger before it was too late. Closing his eyes, he ushered two words that stunned everyone to silence. "How disgraceful..."

Gokudera's eyes narrowed warily on the male who had captured everyone's attention simply by speaking. Tch! Just who the _hell_ was this prick, anyway? Had he caused you any trouble while you had been separated from Gokudera's and the Tenth's side? Flexing his left hand and steeling himself for a brawl should this asshole decide to belittle you just like that stupid broad had, the boiling anger stewing in Gokudera's gut quickly diminished the moment he felt your small hand encase his own in a gentle hold. Quickly locking his eyes with yours, Gokudera nearly swooned at the sight of your adorable gaze reassuring him that he needn't get his hands dirty. 

"You're the one who threw Tsunayoshi's bag into the pond, aren't you?" Tamaki's suave voice accused, his handsome eyes narrowing at the sight of Ayanokoji's shocked expression. Ah, so it was true, then? Tamaki hadn't been sure _what_ to think after the Hitachiin brothers had rushed to his side after retrieving you and then directing you towards your group. He had been surprised by their irritated state after they had informed him of your location during your absence from the club. It would certainly explain your sorry state and sour mood upon arrival. Then again, Tamaki had been a little more preoccupied by the strange behavior of the Hitachiin twins. He'd have to get Kyouya's advice on the situation later.

The shrill voice of Ayanokoji snapped the blonde male out of his thoughts. "How can you say that? Do you have any proof?"

Kyouya snapped his folder shut, glasses reflecting the light from the ceiling which efficiently blocked his expression from the customers' view as he silently observed the scene unfolding before him. Watching Tamaki place his hand underneath Ayanokoji's chin, the King lifted the young woman's face up, causing Kyouya to arch a brow as Tamaki spoke his next words. "You really are quite pretty..." Hunny and Mori shot the woman silent glares, neither one fooled by her petty display, "but you are not fit to be our guest." The Hitachiin brothers snorted quietly in agreement, their gold eyes skirting to your form, then narrowing uneasily at the sight of your loyal subordinate as the three of them clashed gazes until Hikaru and Karou broke the intense stare down to return their annoyance back towards Ayanokoji. "I know this much -" Tamaki continued, his voice bouncing off the marble walls and resonating in everyone's ears. Furrowing his brows, the King of the Host Club shot his customer a look of complete and utter disproval. "Tsunayoshi is not that kind of man."

Shouichi released a breath he didn't know he had been holding since the moment Tamaki addressed the chaotic situation. Slumping his shoulders forward, his right hand situated itself over his fluttering heart, as if to calm it. Thank goodness... for a moment, Shouichi had honestly thought that Tamaki would take that horrible woman's side. Feeling his stomach twist nervously after nearly breaking out into a full-blown panic attack, Shouichi chuckled weakly, his emerald eyes naturally locking onto your own relieved stare as the two of you shared tired grins. Even Haruhi sighed loudly in relief, running a hand down her face whilst muttering about 'stupid rich people'. 

Meanwhile, Ayanokoji's face lit up brightly in embarrassment. Her eyes dripping with tears of humiliation. Whipping her head to the left and opening her mouth in order to blame this whole ordeal on you, Ayanokoji's words died instantly on her lips as her wide eyes clashed with Gokudera's seething glare - just _daring_ her to try and insult you in his presence. Jerking her head in your direction, Ayanokoji narrowed her watery stare on your own apathetic one. You silently arched a brow, as if to say 'what-else-were-you-excepting-bitch?' Rage bubbled wildly in her lower abdomen, her vision slowly becoming unfocused due to the red spots appearing in her sight. It wasn't until she noticed your left hand intertwined with that delinquent's right one that Ayanokoji finally realized there was _something_ going on between you two. Her heart burned wildly with unrestrained jealously at the protective stance Gokudera took in front of you when he noticed her glaring at your small form. That was the icing on the cake. Unable to stay here for moment longer, Ayanokoji turned on her heel and made a bolt for the door, her loud shriek bouncing wildly off the walls. "T-Tamaki-sama, you idiot!!"

Silence reined throughout the room after such an overdramatized exit. It wasn't until Gokudera began to cuss bitterly in his native tongue, the insults more than likely aimed at the disgraced customer who had fled here only moments ago, that a smile finally managed to appear on your visage. Your once turmoil heart skipped a beat warmly in delight at the obvious display of complete and utter devotion your silverette was displaying for you. All it took was a soft airy breath of his name and Gokudera was on his knees ready to fulfill any order you requested. Giggling quietly under your breath, you chose to appease your beloved subordinate by softly praising his _fantastic_ entrance - like an epic Prince coming to rescue the Princess! Gokudera was your knight in shining armor, as you so eloquently put it, taking devious delight in the pleased flush that stained the young man’s face as your compliments continued to boost Gokudera’s ego. Quickly gathering your small hands into his own larger ones, Gokudera leaned his forehead against yours. The two of you shared identical grins, squeezing your hold on one another’s hands in a silent form of gratitude and appreciation. 

Tamaki sighed loudly, running a hand through his silky locks while watching the ~~sweet~~ interaction between you and that rowdy male...who blew the front doors to the club right off its hinges, leaving a ghastly hole in its wake. Ugh, that was going to need to be repaired. After all, his beautiful club could absolutely NOT be in any kind of disarray whatsoever - it was against his policy, gosh darn it all! Crossing his arms over his chest, Tamaki childishly pouted due to the fact that you refused to pay him any attention after he had gone through all that trouble to save your dignity. Nor did Shouichi or Haruhi show any signs of appreciating his phenomenal intervention, either! Ugh - the indecency of these people. How rude! Puffing his cheeks out to display his irritation, Tamaki locked his gaze on your form. "I'm going to decide your punishment for causing this trouble."

Well **THAT** certainly got your group's attention.

Feeling his chest swell with pride due to the fact that all eyes were on him, Tamaki outstretched his right arm, pointing at your gapping form with a smirk on his features as he wiggled his eyebrows as though to say 'that's-right-I-have-the-authority-to-do-so!'. His smooth voice rang loudly throughout the room, causing yours, Shouichi's and Haruhi's hearts to nearly stop as he ushered the punishment he deemed worthy. "Your quota is increased to 1,000!"

_*1,000?!!*_ the internal screams of you and your two friends rattled throughout your bodies, your faces easily expressing your reaction to this **insane** decision.

Tamaki grinned inwardly at the befuddled state that your group was in. Calmly placing his hands behind his back, the King strolled towards your kneeling form, intent on helping you to your feet and further enhancing his 'cool' streak. The only flaw to that idea was the disgruntled male standing between him and his little 'kitten'. Gokudera hastily slapped away the hand Tamaki had offered you, leveling the rich boy with an intimidating glare that sent the poor blonde running to take cover behind Kyouya with his tail tucked in-between his legs.

Rolling his eyes at the submissive state his leader had fallen into due to the overwhelming aura radiating with pure malice from your subordinate, Kyouya kept the sophisticated air about himself, pausing only to adjust his glasses before taking matters into his own hands. Quick, elegant strides made its way towards the silverette who was now on his feet and had your small body locked against his side, Kyouya felt a smirk tilting his lips upwards at the possessive glint shining brightly in Gokudera's expressive eyes. The raven-haired male did not miss the hand tightening its hold on your hip, tugging you impossibly close upon his arrival. 

_*Interesting~*_ Kyouya noted in amusement. He'd have to test Gokudera's devotion to you - later, of course.

Allowing his lips to form the automatic smile he would often grace his customer's with, Kyouya met the accusatory stare from Gokudera in stride. "We have a spare uniform in the backroom for Tsunayoshi," the Shadow King informed your group, earning quizzical expressions from you, Shouichi and Haruhi after the three of you noticed devious smirks appearing on Kyouya's and the Hitachiin brothers' faces after mentioning about the clothing. Lifting his hand up to adjust his glasses, Kyouya's expression was once again hidden from view as his spectacles reflected the light. "It's still better than that wet one, though, right?"

Gokudera released a loud snuff of air, his peridot eyes analyzing the raven-haired male for any signs of foul play. He didn't like the airy tone that creep had used - it had sounded far too similar to that creepy, stalking freak's voice. It never ended well when that particular tone was used, and Gokudera sure as hell wasn't going to let these fucking pricks rope you into anything that would further drag you into debt. After all, that blonde prick had already saddled you with more crap, thus making your stay in this whack job of a 'club' longer than it should be. Feeling his fingers twitch with the anticipation of knocking these rich bastards' lights out, Gokudera was drawn out of his hostile thoughts the second your ~~sweet~~ voice spoke up. 

"Uh...thanks, I guess," you mumbled uncertainly. Wary eyes watched the young men of the Host Club as their smirks grew after hearing your acceptance to change. 

_*Yeah, that's not creepy at all...*_ Shouichi groaned internally, feeling his stomach begin to knot once again in anticipation due to the 'odd' looks you were receiving. The red-head gave a small shake of his head, his hand still grasping the material of his shirt located over his sore belly as he turned on his heel and began to lead the way towards the changing room located in the back. Haruhi followed suit, shooting a wary glare over her shoulder in the process. You took up the rear with Gokudera trailing loyally behind you, his eyes narrowed on the young males in the room to form a warning glare with the silent message to stay the fuck away from you unless they wish to face his wrath. 

...Needless to say, the Host Club did not take the hint.

* * *

* * *

**_I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine  
And I'll be you’re a_r _m_ s _, I'll be your s_ t _e_ a _d_ y _satellite  
And when you _c**a **n'** t ** _rise, well, I'll_ c**r **a** w **l _with_ y**o **u _on_ h**a **n** d **s and k** n **e** e **s _  
'Cause I... I'm gonna_** stand _by_ you

* * *

* * *

"Tch! Why the hell are you guys even in here?!!" 

Despite Gokudera's loud outburst, the members of the Host Club refused to budge. They were all currently filed right outside of your group's dressing room. Tamaki, being the ever-perfect gentlemen that he is, had attempted to give you a towel to dry off with. Had it not been for Kyouya's quick reflexes in regards of latching his hand onto the collar of his King's uniform and jerking him back, Tamaki's face would have ended up as Gokudera's personal punching bag. The loud and ~~disgraceful~~ squeal that had left Tamaki's lips after just _barely_ avoiding Gokudera's ring clad fist, only proved to aggravate the Mafioso further. It was only by the grace of Heaven's light that your voice had spoken up, asking your beloved subordinate if everything was all right, immediately quelling the bomber's rage. 

Spinning on his heel, Gokudera was met with the sight of you peering out from behind the curtain. There was an adorable frown on your lips, your brows furrowed together to reflect the concern you felt at the thought of the Host Club giving your beloved subordinate a hard time. The scowl that was once covering Gokudera's features quickly melted away to form a giant grin. Quickly waving his right hand back and forth in a dismissive manner, the smitten male assured you that he had everything under control. Flashing you a thumb's up to further ease your worried state of mind, Gokudera could not prevent his heart from stuttering after watching you flash him a bright smile and leaving him with the encouraging words 'I-trust-you'. The moment the curtain slid shut, Gokudera was left frozen in place with a bright blush staining his face. It took the poor boy a few moments to gather his bearings before whirling around to resume his previous task of protecting you from these idiotic men. 

Hikaru found himself frowning at the close relationship you and that delinquent displayed. What the _heck_ was going on there, huh?! Who was this guy and how the heck did he even _know_ you? The older Hitachiin twin found his right eye twitching irritably when Gokudera sent a glare his way after noticing the dark looks Hikaru was sending his way. Gritting his teeth, Hikaru found himself taking a defensive stance by crossing his arms over his chest. The words left his lips in a hiss, clearly voicing his disdain for the newcomer. "Just who the hell are you, anyway? How do you know Tsuna?" 

"Don't say my Prince's name in such an aloof manner! You're not even worthy enough to look _his_ way!" Gokudera snarled, channeling his anger at the idiotic buffoon who had had the gall to speak of you so casually - like he _knew_ you. Clenching his right hand tightly into a fist, Gokudera felt his body thrumming with adrenaline. If these morons thought they'd get the privilege to truly get to know you in such an 'intimate' way, well then, they'd find themselves blasted to kingdom come 'cause there was **no way** in _hell_ that Gokudera was just gonna sit back and let such an abomination happen, not in this lifetime. Tch! Tilting his head back to sneer at the ginger-haired male, Gokudera raked his eyes over Hikaru's slender form, releasing a loud snort to show that he was not impressed. 

Hikaru bristled in anger, his cheeks burning in embarrassment after having been so callously disregarded by some...some gangster guy! Opening his mouth to lash out in retaliation, the sharp words that were on the tip of his tongue was silenced when Kaoru quickly grasped his arm and gave Hikaru a strong squeeze. Barely gracing his younger sibling with an annoyed glare, Hikaru decided against lashing out at your subordinate lest Kaoru cuts off all circulation in his arm. 

The sound of the curtain sliding open drew all of the boys’ attention to your form. Gokudera’s face immediately broke out into a deep flush, a strangled gasp leaving his lips as his right hand hastily flew up to cover his nose where an oncoming nosebleed was about to occur. Hikaru and Kaoru blinked in surprise, light blushes staining their faces at the sight of you clad in Ouran’s female school uniform. The yellow dress fit snugly against your curves, easily identifying your true gender for all to see now. Haruhi joined your side, also clad in the female uniform after having been persuaded to change into the same attire by Kyouya’s insistence to help _Tsuna_ feel more comfortable in _his_ spare uniform.

Tamaki could only gap at such an outrageous sight. How could this be so?! Staring silently at the two newly revealed females, Tamaki could only point at you in disbelief. “Tsuna…Haruhi…” 

Tilting your head to the side, you arched a brow. “Yes?”

“You’re both girls?”

Using all of your might to not openly facepalm at Tamaki’s slow acceptance to both yours and Haruhi’s true gender, you could only stare at the frazzled King with a look of disbelief before turning your gaze to your sputtering subordinate. Huh? Blinking in surprise at the sight of Gokudera’s spazzing form, you quickly dismissed Tamaki’s question so that you could try to calm your poor companion down before he passed out. Shouichi could only snort softly in endearment at the sight of you rushing to Gokudera’s side, frantically trying to ease the smitten man’s overzealous reaction to witnessing you in a dress for the first time. If only you weren’t so oblivious… giving a small sigh in defeat, your childhood friend slowly made his way to your side to see if there was any way he could assist you with calming Gokudera down, seeing as how your approach to said male only seemed to rile him up further. 

“Biologically, yes,” Haruhi answered Tamaki’s early question. Her response did little to help the situation though, seeing as how Tamaki instantly began to throw a hissy fit as he shrieked loudly in surprise and frantically ran his hands through his blonde locks, pulling mercilessly at the silky strands while he desperately tried to come to terms with this ‘shocking’ new revelation. 

Calmly taking in the Host King’s childish overreaction, Haruhi placed her hands behind her back and decided to try and see if she could appease the distressed male before her. “ _Senpai,_ if you think of me and Tsuya as boys, then that’s okay with us, too,” pausing for a moment to look up in thought, Haruhi continued her train of thought, “My feeling is…that any awareness of being a boy or a girl falls lower than that of being a person.”

“Tsuya?” Hikaru interrupted his King before he could even speak, staring curiously at Haruhi while furrowing his brows in thought. Was that…could that possibly be your real…?

“That’s her name… Tsuya,” Haruhi confirmed the elder Hitachiin twin’s suspicion, peering over in your direction for a brief moment to confirm that was indeed your real name. 

Kaoru softly whispered your name, wanting to taste the words off of his lips for himself. The way your name rolled so easily off of his tongue brought a small grin to the younger Hitachiin twin’s face. It was very fitting, indeed! There was no denying the excited palpitation of his heart at the thought that he could now address you by your real name instead of the false one you had provided them with. Casting a quick glance in your direction, Kaoru quietly observed your interactions with that silver-haired delinquent. It appeared that you had finally managed to calm him down, yet that flustered expression that had stained his face the moment he caught sight of you clad in a dress was still present on his features. Your small hands were holding on tightly to that delinquent’s, your eyes locked solely on his form and no one else’s. The undivided attention you were showering that…that gangster boy with brought an uncomfortable feeling burning deep within Kaoru’s lower abdomen. Clicking his tongue softly in irritation, the younger Hitachiin twin quickly averted his gaze away from the tender scene of you and your…what _was_ that guy to you, anyway?!

Hikaru furrowed his brows, his lips tugging down to form a frown. That was your name, was it? Hmph! It was… _decent_ sounding, to say the least. Wasn’t really that big a change from Tsuna, anyway. Shoving his hands into pockets of his pants, Hikaru threw a side glance your way so that he could observe you in your new change of clothes. Well, he could openly admit that you didn’t ruin the cuteness of the dress. In fact, it was kind of…refreshing to see you in something that enunciated your curvy figu… **WHAT THE _HELL_ IS HE THINKING?!** Hikaru’s entire body locked up in a tense posture after his startling thoughts came to pass. Giving a hasty shake of his head to rid himself of such troublesome thoughts, Hikaru turned away from you so that he could focus on something else entirely. 

Kyouya observed everyone’s reactions with a sly smirk plastered on his features. His glasses gleamed deviously in the lighting, preventing all from truly seeing the smug expression in his steel colored eyes. “This is quite an interesting development,” the Shadow King’s voice noted aloud, garnering irritated glances from the Hitachiin twins since he had revealed to them earlier that he had known both yours and Haruhi’s true gender the entire time. Damn-know-it-all! 

Snorting loudly in unison, the Hitachiin twins crossed their arms over their chests and threw out their own monotone response. “It sure is.”

“Still, _Senpai,_ ” Haruhi began, effortlessly gaining Tamaki’s attention as she once again addressed him in her formal term she chose for him. “You were kind of cool earlier,” the young woman said with a smile, referring to the King’s earlier actions of banishing Ayanokoji from the Host Club and clearing the tainted title she had left you with. 

Tamaki blinked in surprise, his jaw falling slack for but a moment before his entire face erupted with a dark flush. His right hand flew up to try and hide his overwhelming flush, while he stumbled backwards to try and gain some distance from the young woman smiling so brightly at him and making his heart flutter wildly in response to her kind words. His companions merely watched him flounder about, smirks all plastered across their features as they happily watched their King nearly burst into flame due to his obvious embarrassment and extremely flustered behavior. 

Kyouya peered knowingly at his overdramatic friend, happily observing his inner torture before directing his gaze towards you and Gokudera. His smirk widened at the sight of Gokudera’s blushing face and your entwined hands. Oh hohoho! This was just too good, Kyouya praised silently in delight. His calculating gaze drifted between you and Gokudera to Haruhi and Tamaki. “Could this possibly be the beginning of love?” 

“You know,” Shouichi mused, capturing your attention as you turned your head to peer curiously at your childhood friend. “Being a host, and getting fussed over by girls might not be all that bad,” the redhead relayed to you, flashing you a smile. You blinked in surprise, caught off-guard for a moment by Shouichi’s sudden acceptance of your roles as Host Club members. Shouichi snickered happily at your expression, his stomach not hurting for once and instead doing happy flips, a welcome change from his normal stomach cramps. Playfully shrugging his shoulders, Shouichi adjusted his glasses out of habit, shooting you a grin in the process. “If you think about it, having to entertain ladies instead of enduring Reborn’s psychotic training is certainly a plus, wouldn’t you agree?”

The sheer genius of your childhood friend’s thinking slowly clicked into place in your brain, causing your eyes to shimmer in delight at such a stupendous revelation! “Waaah! You’re absolutely right, Shou-chan!” you squealed, bouncing up and down in place whilst clapping your hands together in glee. “I’d much rather have to entertain women over tea and pastries then having to deal with death bullets and crazy hitmen bursting into my home!” Whirling around on your heels, you caught Gokudera off-guard as you suddenly clasped his ring-clad hands into your own smaller ones. “Isn’t this great, Goku-chan?!”

Shouichi had to hastily cover his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from laughing at the sight of steam shooting out your poor subordinate’s ears. Gokudera’s face was stained with yet _another_ deep flush, his mouth gapping wildly for a few seconds like a fish out of water before the young man finally managed to gain his composure. Nodding his head eagerly in an effort to please you, Gokudera’s hands squeezed your own tightly in acceptance. “Y-yes! You’re absolutely right, Princess!” 

Pleased with Gokudera’s quick acceptance to yours and Shouichi’s decision, you could not contain the bubbly giggles from leaving your lips as your body suddenly moved into motion to spin both you and your beloved subordinate around in a circle. Gokudera yelped in surprise, his feet stumbling for a few moments at the sudden little dance you had initiated. Quickly falling into step, Gokudera caught his footing and easily adapted into your quirky waltz. Spinning you expertly liked he had quickly learned to do during his _many_ first dances that you had initiated with him whenever you were happy, Gokudera could not keep himself from grinning widely at the sound of your ~~adorable~~ laughter. 

_Oh yes,_ Gokudera had **no** trouble at all with going along with your crazy plan.

* * *

* * *

**_Even if we're b reaking down, we can find a way to break through (c_ ** _o_ **m** e **o** n **)  
Even if we ** **can't _find h_ e _a_ v _e_ n _, I'll _walk _through_ H _e_ l _l with_ y _o_ u _  
Love, you're n___** ___o **t alone, 'cause I'm gonna s** t **a** n **d by y** o **u  
Yeah, I'm gonna **_ **stand _by_ you** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are the elixir for the writer's soul~!


	4. What Madness is This?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera has now officially been roped into being a Host alongside you, Shouichi, and Haruhi. He begins his first day with you, and Gokudera is more than determined to make sure that he sees you through this bizarre ordeal. Let the madness begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if the Italian translation is off. I'm not fluent in that language and had to use translate. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters belong to their rightful owner, Akira Amano. The only thing I do own is Sawada Tsuya.

**_“I have_ completely _fallen for you.  
_** E _v_ **e** r **y** t **h** i **n** g you do, ev **e** r **y** t **h** i **n** you say, ev **e** r **y** t **h** i **n** you are.  
You’re my  first thought in the morning,  
You’re my last thought before I fall asleep,  
And you’re almost every **** **thought i** n **b** e **t** w **e** e **n.”**

======♥======

“You…you…” Tsuna could not believe what he was seeing, his eyes frantically darting back and forth between you and Gokudera. The two of you were clad in the pristine silk uniforms of Ouran Academy. The only notable difference of attire, would be that Gokudera’s uniform was not as well kept as yours. Instead, the Smoking Bomb’s jacket was unbuttoned and crinkled, a clear indication that the rebellious youth could honestly care less about the state of his attire. His white undershirt was not tucked in like yours, and the shirt’s collar was loose – just like Gokudera’s tie. Naturally, the Italian was still clad in his unique collection of bracelets and rings, easily giving off his trademark flair of being the intimidating delinquent he was renowned for. His skull belt and spiky chains only further added to that incredible ‘bad boy’ look you were constantly gushing over. Completing the whole ensemble would be the Vongola pin that Gokudera wore religiously, pinned directly over the Ouran Academy emblem.

Tugging relentlessly at his chocolate locks of hair, Tsuna wailed in despair. “You got dragged into this ridiculous mess too?!” 

Despite the meltdown your poor twin was experiencing, you could not help but grin in triumph whilst nodding your head eagerly to confirm that Gokudera had indeed been recruited into the madness that was the Host Club. “Isn’t it **awesome,** Nii-san?!”

Tsuna could only facepalm in reply. Slowly dragging his right hand down his face, your disgruntled older brother was not entirely oblivious to the way your eyes sparkled brightly in admiration, gazing upon your Storm Guardian with an abundant amount of adoration and…no! No, _no,_ no, _no,_ **NO!!** “This is getting out of hand!” Tsuna insisted frantically, waving his hands wildly to get his anxiety across to all those gathered in the small entryway of your household. 

Shouichi chuckled nervously, immediately having picked up on your beloved twin’s rattled emotions. After all these years of having grown up by both yours and Tsuna’s sides, it had naturally become second nature for Shouichi to pick up on your wild variety of emotions. You two were like open books to him. Before, it had been _much_ easier to maintain your worries and anxieties since your elementary years were nowhere near the chaotic routine that has now become your daily lives. The moment those dreaded teen years hit, that’s when everything went to hell (or so Tsuna liked to put it). After having been drafted into the mafia by a deranged ~~infant~~ hitman, things have just been down spiraling into madness. While Tsuna fought each and every change with outright denial and begrudging tolerance, you had managed to take it all in stride. Granted there were times when you felt the true weight of adulthood that had been thrust upon you and your twin at such an early stage, but that is the price that must be paid in full for being sole heirs to the Vongola generation. 

“On the contrary, I’d say things are going _exactly_ as planned.” 

Reborn made his appearance on the pedestal of your house’s stairwell. His deep onyx eyes observed the small group of teens huddled together in the entryway. Lightly flicking up his fedora with a small tap against its rim, Reborn smirked at Gokudera’s new attire. There was no keeping the smug tone from entering his voice as the hitman addressed your Storm Guardian. “Heh, don’t you clean up nicely?”

Tsuna whirled around on his heel, glaring balefully at the bane of his entire existence. “You honestly can’t tell me that you knew Gokudera would be enlisted into that stupid Host Club, too?!” 

Reborn shot his pupil an unamused look. “Of course I knew he’d be enlisted. Wherever Tsuya goes, Gokudera follows. It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out, No-good Tsuna.” 

An irritable glare was shot in Reborn’s direction by your disgruntled twin. That blasted hitman didn’t need to rub it in Tsuna’s face, your brother knew full well just how dedicated Gokudera was to you. Though the silverette had officially been dubbed as Tsuna’s Right-Hand Man, there was no doubt that Gokudera truly belonged solely to _you._ Hell, even _Reborn_ had made that connection well before the Vongola had even been established. Tsuna found himself cringing internally, recalling a time when even the dense Takeshi had picked up on Gokudera’s love for you. That had certainly been a sucker punch to the gut for your poor twin. Nervously wringing his hands together, Tsuna’s frantic gaze locked onto you. If even _Takeshi_ could see Gokudera’s unrivaled love for you, then…was there the small ~~horrible~~ chance that you might actually _know_ about it, too?! 

“O~oh?” 

All heads turned towards the kitchen entrance to find Nana standing there with a ladle in hand. She blinked in surprise at all of the teenagers gathered in the entryway, her eyes naturally drifting over her towards her children first before peering curiously at the two young men accompanying you. Her smile softened at the sight of your childhood friend present (as always). Yet, the moment her motherly gaze landed on Gokudera, Nana’s eyes instantly lit up as she excitedly clasped both hands around the ladle and held it by her face, yellow sparkles appearing around her head as she squealed loudly in delight. 

“Ah, my future son-in-law is back for another visit!” Pausing for a brief moment, Nana blinked in surprise, her eyes darting between you and your _extremely_ flustered Storm Guardian. “Oh! How cu~ute! You both are wearing matching outfits! Now, wait right there while I go get the camera! I need pictures of this. Imeitsu will want a copy as well!” Nana disappeared back into the kitchen, sounds of her scrounging about through various drawers could be heard, no doubt looking for her camera. 

“Mom!” Tsuna was absolutely _mortified_. 

“Found it!” Nana sang triumphantly, quickly rushing back into the entryway whilst waving her small digital device in hand. 

Laughter spilled from Shouichi’s lips, his eyes twinkling in merriment at the adorable scene transpiring before him. Carefully stepping off to the side so as not to intrude on the photograph that your mother was trying to take, your redheaded friend chanced a glance in your twin’s direction. Tsuna looked anything but pleased, his eyes having taken on a jealous glint while his mother fussed over you and Gokudera. Shouichi grinned weakly, not at all surprised by Tsuna’s obvious discontent with the situation at hand. A flash of light flooded the entryway, soon followed by your giggles and Gokudera’s sputters. 

“Now, now. Why don’t you two get closer~?” Nana suggested with a playful smile.

Laughing at your mother’s silliness, you did as you were told. Moving closer to your flustered companion, you linked hands with Gokudera, catching the poor fellow off-guard. Giving your Storm’s hand a gentle squeeze, you peered up at him, gracing him with a sweet smile that immediately had Gokudera’s face burning with a dark blush. “Thanks for putting up with this, Goku-chan,” the blinding flashes of your mother’s camera continued to go off without any signs of relent. “This really means a lot to her.”

Instinctively tightening his hold on your hand, Gokudera groaned softly in embarrassment, feeling his ears burn heavily due to his extremely flustered state of mind. Timidly glancing into your eyes, Gokudera’s heart stuttered against his chest, mind drawing an instant blank. The mere sight of your ~~beautiful~~ sepia eyes calmed Gokudera’s frazzled nerves, allowing the young man’s tense posture to fall lax. A smile quirked Gokudera’s lips upwards, his eyes softening while staring adoringly into your mesmerizing eyes. Gently resting his forehead against yours, your beloved Storm Guardian sighed in content, giving your hand yet another affectionate squeeze. Those blinding flashes and the sounds of your mother’s delighted squeals became nothing more than muffled noise in the background. All that Gokudera could focus on right now was you and you alone. Nothing else mattered.

“Anything for you, Princess…”

* * *

* * *

I **_talk_** a lot of _(shh)_ when I'm **d** r **i** n **k** i **n** g, _baby,_  
I'm  known to go a _little_ too **_fast._**  
Don't **m** i **n** d all my _f_ r _i_ e _n_ d _s,_ I _know_ they're **all** **c** r **a** z **y,**  
But  they're the _only_ **f** r **i** e **n** d **s** that I _h_ a _v_ e.  
I _know_ I don't **_know_** you,  
But I'd _l_ i _k_ e to **skip** the  small talk and **_romance,_** _g_ i _r_ l.  
That's **all** I _h_ a _v_ e to say so, _baby,_ can _we_ **d** a **n** c **e**?

* * *

* * *

“Tsu-chan! Shou-chan! Good morning!” 

Your group had barely passed through the entrance gates to the prestigious Ouran Academy when a voice had suddenly called out to you, halting you in your tracks. The familiar voice belonged to none other than Haruhi Fujioka. Standing off to the side, the young woman appeared to have been awaiting your group’s arrival. Smiling brightly at the sight of such wonderfully familiar faces, Haruhi jogged over to join your side, coming to a stop just a few inches in front of you. Clapping her hands together, the young cross-dresser flashed you a grin. “I’m so glad to see you! I felt so out of place without you here.”

Your airy laughter filled the air, warming your companions’ hearts. “Ah, I know what’cha mean. All of these rich folk have such a different air about them. It’s unsettling,” your statement had garnered a nod of agreement from your female friend. “I much prefer to stick to my own group of friends. Their company is _so_ much better than anyone here.” Gokudera could not deny the natural instinct to puff his chest out in pride after hearing your comment. Haruhi’s right hand hastily flew up to cover the grin that had appeared on her face after having observed the smitten delinquent’s response to your praise. How utterly endearing! 

Covering up a chuckle that had unintentionally left her lips, Haruhi coughed into her fist, her little slip up going completely unnoticed. Smiling softly at her silent victory, the young woman lowered her arm to her side. Her calculating gaze locked with Gokudera’s own pensive one. The two stared at one another, evaluating the other’s presence. Haruhi did not miss the way the young man’s face naturally fell to form that infamous scowl that had been plastered on his features during his explosive entrance the other day. His body posture was guarded, hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants. The dynamite attached to his spiked chain was a little concerning, but Haruhi highly doubted that this rebellious youth would be so careless with his weapons – especially with your safety being his top priority. If anything, he’d probably chuck those sticks at the Host Club. Damn pricks have it coming…

“My name is Haruhi Fujioka,” the young woman introduced herself whilst performing a bow. Her action appeared to have baffled Gokudera, a feat Haruhi didn’t think she’d be able to pull off, yet oddly enough, she did. Could it be that people weren’t usually so civil when interacting with this young man? Judging from the intimidating aura emitting from Gokudera, it wasn’t too hard to come to a quick conclusion. Not wanting to start off on the wrong foot, Haruhi held out her hand, making sure to have direct eye contact with your Storm Guardian. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Haruhi’s hand remained untouched for a few minutes, seeing as how occupied Gokudera currently was with silently sizing her up. The silverette could recall how this young woman had been a part of yours and that nerd’s little posse, the errand _boys_ for those sleazy rich pricks. At least, until you were promoted to Hosts. So, that ridiculously large debt had entangled this woman, too? That means she had also probably been roped to entertain these rich women. What was it again? One thousand guests had to request your group, right? Tch! Tilting his head back, Gokudera felt his stomach churn uncomfortably at the thought of you having to flirt with these stuck-up bimbos. He knew from personal experience how conniving and petty these broads could be, and he’d be damned if he let anyone of those fucking bitches have at you – not on his watch. Allowing his peridot eyes to rove over Haruhi’s form once more in a scrutinizing observation, the young man grit his teeth, jerking his hand out of his pocket and grasping Haruhi’s in a firm and awkward handshake. 

“Feh, nice to meet you,” Gokudera tried his best to keep the low growl from his voice. Quickly releasing the young woman’s hand in a motion that made it appear like her appendage had been made of acid, the disgruntled Mafioso shoved his hand back into his pocket. 

The awkward grin that Shouichi graced Haruhi with hinted to the young woman that this was most likely the tamest form of greeting she’d ever get from this irritable youth. No matter, Haruhi mused to herself with a small smile. The fact that Gokudera had even bothered to shake her hand had spoken volumes to her. Judging from that ethereal glow you currently had about your features, this was a rare occurrence indeed. 

Clapping your hands together to express your obvious joy, your eyes shimmered ever so brightly, flashing between your beloved subordinate and your one and only ally at Ouran Academy. “I’m so glad you could properly meet Goku-chan!” Your smiled widened the moment that cherished nickname fell from your lips, also sending poor Gokudera into a tizzy, much to Haruhi and Shouichi’s personal amusement. “It was so crazy yesterday, you two weren’t able to truly meet up until now,” Your eyes locked with Haruhi’s, glistening with an abundant amount of pride. “Isn’t Goku-chan just the coolest?! His dynamic entrance totally blew everyone away! Ah, I’ll never forget that look on Ayanokoji’s face – Goku-chan totally put her in her place! He’s so _fucking_ amazing!!” 

Shouichi could barely stifle his laughter. Your vocabulary had certainly taken on a colorful twist ever since Gokudera had stormed his way into yours and Tsuna’s lives. It was no secret, the enormous influence this rebellious youth had on you. You had always been outspoken and brash, that was what separated you from your meek and timid twin. Gokudera had full-heartedly accepted that part of you. The two of you were an unstoppable force, easily complimenting the other for their flaws and balancing one another out. Both you and Gokudera were the calm to your storms. It was not an easy feat to tame such wild and unruly personalities, but the two of you made it look so natural. There truly could not have been a more perfect match made in heaven. You and Gokudera were simply meant to be – if only Shouichi could just _convince_ that stubborn fool of a mechanic friend of his to agree. 

Haruhi took immense delight in watching that horrendous scowl be wiped entirely from Gokudera’s visage, only to be replaced by the darkest blush she’s even seen on a person. In a frantic attempt to hide his flustered appearance, Gokudera buried his face into the palms of his hands, sputtering indignantly. 

“Goku-chan è così meraviglioso! Lui è solo il più grande!”

Ah, you got overexcited, Shouichi noted in amusement, grinning widely at the sound of you naturally slipping into another language. This tended to happen whenever you get worked up during your rants about a certain silver-haired Mafioso. You had eagerly taken a crash course in learning Italian with Shouichi after Gokudera’s heritage had been revealed. Though you were still relatively new to the language, and your pronunciation could be tuned up here and there, you had a basic understanding of it and a habit of blurting out particular sentences and phrases that complimented your beloved subordinate. 

Poor Gokudera could not prevent himself from swooning. The young man fell to his knees, his eyes glistening brightly with so much love and adoration. Clasping his hands together, the rebellious youth did not care in the least about the dark flush that was currently coating his face. Dog ears and a fluffy tail sprouted to give Gokudera that renowned look of being the loyal dog that he was to the Vongola family. Reborn often liked to tease the Storm Guardian over his puppy love for you, but in this instant, that hitman could not have been more correct with his crazy assumptions. 

“Ah, la mia principessa, sei così di talento! Così carino, così carino, così carino! Oh, sono così fortunati ad avere te come mia principessa!”

Gokudera’s declaration had managed to capture the attention of quite a few ladies. Heads had whipped around, feet scrambling to rush over towards the source of these women’s sudden infatuation. Though there was now a large crowd surrounding your group, squeals filling the air, hearts flying and bursting like fireworks – nothing could possibly shatter the illusion between you and Gokudera. Holding your hands out, your Hurricane Bomb Hayato instantly intertwined his fingers with yours. The two of you shared identical grins, cheeks stained with light blushes. Shouichi and Haruhi had to cover their ears to protect their eardrums from the deafening shrieks of the female students. Good grief! How did this not faze you?! The volume increased tremendously, earning a wince from Shouichi. Glancing in your direction, your childhood friend could now determine the main source as to why all these ladies were currently going overboard. You and Gokudera were putting on quite the show; with the delinquent on his knees gazing up at you as if you were the most precious thing on this earth, you smiling so brilliantly at the young man, causing Gokudera to mirror your happy expression. Your interlocked hands and touching foreheads was the icing on the cake, effectively sending these poor women into such a crazed twitter. 

Placing a hand on her hip, Haruhi observed the scene before her. “I’m starting to believe that getting one thousand guests to request our group isn’t going to be such an impossible task,” the young woman mused with a smile, sharing a knowing glance with Shouichi. “If all it takes to blow these ladies away is just a few simple interactions between Tsu-chan and Gokudera – we’ll be out of debt in no time at all!” 

Shouichi could only shake his head and laugh. With the way you two danced around each other, your playful flirting would be more than enough to satisfy your guests. If they were suckers for the Hitachiin twins’ act of Brotherly Love, then heaven help them all when these ladies bore witness to Gokudera’s aggressive overprotectiveness and constant worshipping of you, particularly when he was feeling threatened by other males’ presences. Releasing a small snuff of air, Shouichi adjusted his glasses. 

This was certainly going to be an _interesting_ first day of having Gokudera working with your group in the Host Club.

* * *

* * *

_H_ e _r_ e we go again, another _drink_ I'm **c** a **v** i **n** g in,  
And **stupid** _words_ keep **f** a **l** l **i** n **g** from my  mouth.  
You _k_ n _o_ w that I **mean** well,  
My _hands_ were **m** e **a** n **t** for  somewhere _else._  
Your **eyes** are  doing **n** a **u** g **h** t **y** butterflies

* * *

* * *

“What. _the._ **hell.** ” 

Gokudera had to do a double take after entering the Music Room. Clearly there had to be some fucking mistake, the silverette thought to himself, his right brow twitching in irritation. There was no logical response for this…this… shaking his head to clear his jumbled thoughts, Gokudera absorbed the sight before him once more to see if he could actually process it the second time around. It was like your group had entered the Amazon. Lush, tropical trees and foliage inhabited the room. The air was humid, the perfect temperature to please the butterflies that were fluttering about. Toucans and other rare birds not native to Japan were occupying the treetops. Their excited chatter bounced off of the walls and echoed throughout the room. Beautiful red hibiscuses stood out prominently amongst the foliage. Gokudera’s fingers twitched anxiously by his sides, wanting nothing more than to reach out and grasp hold of one of those stunning flowers so that he gift it to you. His face heated up at the thought of his flame color being represented in the hibiscus, pinned right above your ear in your silky locks of hair, a silent claim that you belonged to the Storm. Slapping a hand over the lower half of his face in an attempt to hide his flush, Gokudera focused his attention on the group of boys gathered in the center of the room. 

Those fucking prissies were donned in attire to match the environment. Clad in the finest silk and expensive jewelry, all chests were bare, more than likely a ploy conned up to draw more female customers, Gokudera deduced with an irritable frown. Che! How disgusting was this?! Your eyes should not be subjected to such…such shameless, vulgar bullshit! Subconsciously moving to stand in front of you, Gokudera grit his teeth, his stomach roiling angrily. Do you seriously have to work the _entire_ day with these damn guys while they are dressed like this?! Hell to the fucking NO!

“—Welcome!” the Host Club chorused together, sparkles appearing over their forms and nearly blinding your group with its sheer luminosity. 

Silence was met with their greeting, your group staring incredulously at the sight that lay out before you. 

“Oh, it’s you, Tsuya,” the Hitachiin twins acknowledged, their voices bland and uncaring – just like their gazes. You bristled slightly, shooting a glare in their general direction. You had a terrible urge to flip them off, but that gesture was put on hold, seeing as how Gokudera had grasped a hold of your hand. Clearly he had picked up on your uneasiness, silently showing you his unwavering support with a small affectionate squeeze. His gesture had effectively captured your undivided attention, the two of you sharing a look that had the Hitachiin twins seething. How dare you ignore them?! Not wanting to be denied your attention any longer, Hikaru spat out his next words. “You’re late!” 

Whipping a small schedule book from her pocket, Haruhi flipped through the pages, her eyes darting from the little book to the outrageous surroundings of the Music Room. “According to my calendar, this is definitely still early April.”

Shouichi glanced outside the window, taking notice of the Sakura blossoms on the trees. “No doubt about that.”

“Huddling under a _kotatsu_ table, fearing the cold weather would be nonsense!” Tamaki whipped out an exotic paper fan, twirling out of his seat with grace, the silk fabric of his elaborate costume flaring out with each spin he performed, “Why else would we have this perfect heating and cooling system?” Roses exploded behind his form, startling Shouichi before the flowers burst in a spectacular show of dew and sparkles, the petals dancing elegantly around the King to give him an overdramatic flair that was wholly unnecessary. 

Writing away on his clipboard, Kyouya could not keep the smug smirk off of his lips. “Do you have some sort of criticism of our club’s policies? Tsuna- _kun,_ whose group owes us a debt of eight million yen?”

“Tch! My Princess can think _whatever_ she wants of your stupid club!” Gokudera growled, his body snapping to attention the instant you had been addressed. Glaring daggers at the raven-haired male, your Storm Guardian desperately tried to fight off the urge to blow this motherfucker to smithereens. There was something unnerving about this guy…he gave off the same uncomfortable feeling Gokudera got whenever he was in the presence of that fucking Mist bastard. _Gotta keep an eye on him…_ the silverette Mafioso cast one last scathing glare in Kyouya’s direction before focusing entirely on you. 

Lightly tapping his pen against his paperwork, Kyouya’s glasses reflected the lighting of the room, blocking all from viewing his devious expression. The files attached to his clipboard were jam-packed with both typed and handwritten information regarding one infamous Gokudera Hayato. The delinquent’s picture could be found clipped to the upper right portion of the paperwork, that infamous scowl of his captured perfectly on camera. Tapping the photograph three times with the tip of his sheathed pen, Kyouya allowed a quick quirk of his lips before once again wiping the emotion clean off his face. 

“Fine men do not bundle up in bulky clothing,” Tamaki purred, slowly trailing his left hand down his chest, his right fanning himself, “It may be a chilling early spring out in the world, but in our club, we welcome our chilly little kittens to warm, south tropical aura!” Snapping his fan shut with a flick of his wrist, Tamaki pranced over to your form, only to hastily make a retreat when Gokudera snarled dangerously at him while holding his ground in front of you in a protective stance. Making a beeline for Haruhi instead, the King pretended as if he had not just been scared shitless, throwing his arm over the young woman’s shoulder, Tamaki gestured grandly to his club, bright yellow sparkles flashing flamboyantly about his lithe form. “Yes! Today, this place is supreme paradise, a hot, hot island of everlasting summer!” 

Shouichi sighed in exasperation, his shoulders sagging. “You say that, but I, on the other hand, feel a chill in every sense of the word.” 

_”The Host Club is now open for business.”_

“What heartlessness! Even with my lustrous skin, like ivory, and my outfit, like that of a Balinese king, all too fitting for me,” Tamaki purred, lightly dragging his right hand over his elaborate outfit, the Host King put on the entire works whilst wooing his customers, easily pleasing them with his sugar-coated words. Lighting grasping his brunette customer’s chin, Tamaki tilted her face up, gracing her with a seductive smile that had all of the women swooning. “I am no more than a slave before my goddess, kneeling, and swearing my loyalty.”

“Tamaki-kun…”

“Tamaki-sama…”

“Fantastic!”

“Tch…” Gokudera’s right brow twitched irritably. What kind of nonsense was this?! Not wanting to linger any longer than he had too, the silverette roughly slammed down three glass drinks of tropical smoothies for the female guests occupying that dumbass’ table. Lifting the now empty circular platter up, Gokudera used the dish as a fan to wave away all of the hearts floating about, appearing like an endless stream from the love-struck women. 

Tamaki shot a coy glance in the delinquent’s direction. That rebellious fellow had been so quick to overtake the chores that Kyouya had originally assigned you. Despite all of his curses and insults, Gokudera was quite efficient with his work. A task he more than likely took seriously so that you would not have to be burdened with any blunders. It was almost like that delinquent _knew_ just how petty Kyouya could be. So, to avoid any additional work or debt that might be dumped onto you, Gokudera carried out each task flawlessly, much to the Shadow King’s delight and annoyance. Tamaki spared his raven-haired companion a knowing look, watching Kyouya as he silently observed Gokudera and waited with baited breath for any kind of slip-up that might occur. _He’s enjoying this a little too much…_ Tamaki sighed in exasperation. 

“I never would have thought you’d agree to wearing this attire~” Tamaki teased, flashing your Storm Guardian a smirk. “Honestly, I had thought you’d fight us tooth and nail before we’d ever be able to get you to cosplay.” 

Gokudera snarled at Tamaki’s taunts, whipping the platter back to hold by his side in a shaky grasp. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to chuck it with all his might at the fucking fool’s face. The stunning gold bracelets rattled softly against Gokudera’s shaking hands, gleaming brilliantly in the artificial lighting. The gold arm bands glinted brightly, drawing attention to Gokudera’s biceps which flexed naturally whenever he was irritated or angry. A stunning gold collar necklace embedded with dazzling red jewels hung around Gokudera’s neck, giving a brilliant view of the pale skin of his shoulders. The silky white fabric of his outfit only covered the left side of his upper torso, leaving the right half bare. A gold belt with increate designs was attached to his slender waist. Unsurprisingly, Gokudera had selected one that had been covered with skull carvings. A dark red silk was the material used for his knee-length skirt, wrapping elegantly around the white fabric and tied to hang loosely around his waist. Gold gladiator sandals adorned his feet, the stunning designs of the footwear coming up to reach just below his knees. Various rings littered the delinquent’s fingers, gold material, white crystals and red jewels mixing together to create a stunning display. 

“Che! Don’t look so fucking smug, you damn bastard!!” Gokudera bared his teeth, eyes flashing angrily at the Host King. “The only reason I’m wearing this outfit is because my _Prince_ asked me to!” 

The way your ~~beautiful~~ eyes had lit up the moment you had seen the exotic outfits that the Host Club had gathered for today’s event, how in the _hell_ could Gokudera possibly ever deny you anything when you looked at him with those big, pleading eyes?! Tch! It wasn’t like he was eager to put on the damn costume just so he could watch your entire face take on that ethereal glow he loved so much, or hear those gushing compliments you gave him that never failed to leave him weak in the knees, and it most certainly did NOT have anything to do with wanting to please you in any way that he can, damn it! Ugh. Who the hell was he kidding? He’d fucking don anything you’d ask him to without a single compliant. Screw everyone else! Your happiness was the only thing that mattered to Gokudera in the end. 

Tamaki chuckled softly under his breath, his eyes dancing with mirth after hearing your subordinate’s retort. That certainly was the case, wasn’t it? Whipping his fan open once more with a quick flick of his wrist, Tamaki hid his coy smile behind the accessory, not wanting to further evoke this delinquent’s wrath any more than he already had today. Gokudera was a ticking time bomb, and the only way to diffuse him quickly and efficiently – would be by using _you._ Alas, since you were not within arm’s reach at the moment, perhaps it would be for the best if Tamaki did not push his already straining luck. 

Casually flipping his silky locks, the Host King smiled brightly at his three customers. “Oh yes, next week, Ouran Host Club will be sponsoring a dance party.”

 _A dance party?_ Gokudera narrowed his eyes, casting that idiotic blonde a wary glance. Just what the hell was this retard up to now? If going all out to elaborately decorate the Music Room for just a mere afternoon session was Tamaki’s idea of a fun fleeting binge, then mercy help you all if this guy decided to put together a fucking dance party. 

“What will you be doing at this dance party?”

Gokudera turned his attention towards the Hitachiin twins’ table, curious to see how they would respond to the young woman. 

“We’re renting the large hall in the central building…” 

_That’s the older twin,_ Gokudera silently observed, his eyes scanning over the eldest of the Hitachiin brothers. It had been difficult before, defining what separated the two twins from one another. However, after observing yours and the Tenth’s twin relationship up close first hand for the past few years, Gokudera had come to realize how easily it truly was to differentiate between the two. The hard part for most people would be having to take the time to actually _notice_ these little quirks. After having been exposed to the true entirety of yours and the Tenth’s special bond, it was so easy for Gokudera to piece together just which Hitachiin twin was which. 

“…and throwing a big main event there.” 

_Definitely the younger one…_ Gokudera silently confirmed, tilting his head back slightly as he observed the quirky twins known as the Hitachiins. You had personally warned him about the ‘unusual’ relationship ruse those two would partake in during Host Club hours. So far, it didn’t seem too terribly off –

Hikaru had suddenly taken on a more dominating posture, leaning over Kaoru whilst gently tipping his younger sibling’s chin upward, their noses barely brushing as the older twin purred out his words. “Although, I really wanted to spend time alone with you, Kaoru~”

Leaning into his older twin’s touch, Kaoru glanced off to the side in embarrassment. “Don’t say that Hikaru… _I’m_ the one who really wanted it…”

**“WHAT-THE- _HELL_ -IS- _THAT?!!!_ ”**

The metal platter had fallen out of Gokudera’s hand, hitting the floor with a loud ‘bang’. Jaw hung open in obvious disbelief, Gokudera hastily snapped it shut before a look of pure repulsion overtook his handsome features. His body was shaking in anger, fucking pissed to infinity and beyond with the fact that you had been exposed to such…such…WHATEVER THE HELL _THAT_ is!! Baring his teeth, Gokudera released a dark snarl, his hands twitching anxiously out of reflex to reach for his dynamite. Just before his fingers even had the chance to brush against the material of his trademark weapon attached to the chain on his hip, Gokudera found himself blinking in surprise, his once tense posture immediately relaxing upon feeling a familiar hand grabbing hold of his. Peering down to his right, Gokudera was graced with the sight of your exasperated expression. 

“Told you those two are wackos…” 

Your small form was clad in an outfit almost identical to your Hurricane Bomber’s. The only notable differences would be instead of the vibrant color red, you were garbed in stunning orange silk. Fire opal accompanied your jewelry, and Gokudera could not hide his grin at the fact that there was still traces of red mixed in with your trademark color. White bindings were visible on the section where your chest was to be bare. Gokudera had nearly lost his sanity when those fucking twins had suggested that they could _personally_ assist you with making sure that your bindings were well in place. Thankfully, that damn nerd and Haruhi had immediately intervened before Gokudera could blow up the dressing quarters (more than likely adding to their ever growing debt). It had taken a bit of time to calm Gokudera’s immense rage, but after you had snapped at those lecherous twins that your Storm Guardian would be the only other male - aside from your childhood friend and the Tenth – who would ever be allowed to help you with your chest bindings, Gokudera had instantly been calmed (though, he did have a horrible nose bleed to tend to after that). However, the one piece of your attire that stood out like no other, would be the beautiful _red_ hibiscus tucked delicately behind your right ear. 

Gokudera hummed softly in agreement, all of his negative emotions immediately draining from his body the moment he looked into your ~~marvelous~~ sepia eyes. Gently rubbing his thumb against the back of your silky hand, the Hurricane Bomb Hayato felt entirely at peace in your presence. Having been far too wrapped up – in silently worshiping you – Gokudera was oblivious to Kyouya creeping on you two from the sidelines. Smirking deviously at the love-struck expression on the delinquent’s face, the Shadow King quickly jotted down a few notes, quite pleased with his current findings. 

“A little moderate exposure is popular,” Kyouya spoke up, taking great delight in the fact that he had personally popped the ‘lovebirds’ bubble. Allowing his lips to quirk up to form his signature smirk, Kyouya met Gokudera’s scathing glare head on. 

Shouichi had hastily made his way over to your side, having felt Gokudera’s growing anger from three tables down. The sheer look of animosity coating the handsome Italian’s face was a dead giveaway to Shouichi that your Storm Guardian was close to cracking and going off on a wild tantrum. Wheezing slightly from his mad dash, Shouichi nervously adjusted his glasses, quickly throwing out his words in an effort to dispel Gokudera’s rage by changing the subject. “Did you come up with this plan, Kyouya- _senpai?_ ” 

The raven haired male let out a small snort, his glasses suddenly reflecting off the artificial light when Kyouya tilted his head back, effectively hiding his expression from all. “I have no decision making authority,” he admitted in a dismissive tone, “The club’s policies are all laid out by the King, Tamaki.” Taking a small pause to adjust his glasses with his middle finger, Kyouya’s gaze was visible once more. His deceitful grin was made obvious to all, becoming even more menacing with the sudden visual of a python coiling its way around the tree behind him. “Although, I may have found it worth the effort to casually slip a photo book of Bali onto his desk.” 

Cold shudders enveloped your group. This eerie feeling was no stranger. You had all felt this chilling air when in the presence of your notorious Mist Guardian. The uncanny resemblance between Mukuro and Kyouya was downright worrisome! Wary glances were thrown in the cunning raven-haired male’s direction. _This guy is the Shadow King._

“Ta-da!!” Honey squealed happily, thrusting his arms out whilst puffing his chest to show off the beautiful camellia lei he was wearing. Bright yellow sparkles flashed vibrantly behind this adorable youth, sending his two female customers into hysterics as they shrieked loudly in delight. 

“Honey-kun, you’re so cute!”

“Hee hee, these are Balinese flowers. We had them flown in,” Honey explained with a smile, gently holding up the bottom half of his tropical lei. His attention was effectively captured by the sight of Mori walking by with a pineapple in hand. “Ah, Takashi!” Throwing himself onto the taller male’s form, Honey expertly climbed his way up so that he could place an identical lei over Mori’s head. Grinning triumphantly at his accomplishment, Honey leaned his head on Mori’s shoulder. “Look! Now we match!” 

Honey’s guests were swooning at the sight, almost toppling right out of their chairs in the process. “You’re all in camellias~!”

“Tsuna- _kun!_ ”

It took you a moment before you realized you were being addressed. Blinking in surprise, you were startled to find yourself swarmed by a group of flustered girls. Gokudera instinctively tightened his hold on your hand, easing your nerves and causing a smile to appear on your features due to his overprotective nature. Lightly squeezing your subordinate’s hand back, you were oblivious to the adoring look he spared you in that moment. Your female guests, however, did not miss the endearing gesture. Their sudden squeals caught you off guard, earning a baffled look from you in response to their overzealous fangirl episodes. 

“Tsuna- _kun_ , you look so _handsome!_ ” 

“I’m so happy that you dressed up in a south tropical outfit!”

“That hibiscus looks so _cute_ on you~!” 

At the mention of your hair accessory, you beamed brightly at your female guests, effectively silencing their loud squeals after having witnessed such a stunning expression on your features. “Ah, thank you!” a light flush dusted across your face, “Goku-chan gave it to me,” grinning widely in delight, you squeezed said male’s hand. “I love it so much!”

Shouichi snorted into his hand, trying desperately to stifle his oncoming giggles. You had not only sent your female guests into a tizzy over your adorable commentary and joyous expression, but you had completely flustered your smitten subordinate into a similar state. Ah, the poor fellow was so utterly _whipped_ when it came to you. Unable to prevent an oncoming smile from appearing on his lips, Shouichi watched the daily routine between you and Gokudera unfold. His heart lurched in joy, an odd but welcoming reaction compared to his usual stomach cramps. 

“Ah, my _Prince~!_

“Excuse me…”

Gokudera was effectively snapped out of his puppy stage, his peridot eyes glaring irritably at the source who had the _audacity_ to actually try and reach out to place a hand on you. Catching you by complete surprise, Gokudera quickly spun you out of the woman’s reach, tugging you close to his side and taking a few steps off to the left for good measure to put some distance between you and that fucking broad. Gritting his teeth, Gokudera took a protective stance in front of you. He had seen this woman before, flitting between Haruhi, Shouichi, and lastly, himself. She had shamelessly been flirting with the new recruits, batting those thick eyelashes of hers in hopes of leaving a lasting impression. 

From what Gokudera had observed, Haruhi had been nothing but polite to the female guest, and if he had to take a guess, she was absolutely oblivious to the heavy flirtation that had been in the works. When that blasted woman moved onto Shouichi, it was clear that she had made him extremely uncomfortable. Nevertheless, Shouichi kept his table manners and sat through the session with a strained smile before he finally let his relieved expression slip past his polite façade once the his time with the customer was up. That’s when that irritating woman set her sights on Gokudera. The Mafioso made it quite clear from the moment she approached him that he was not fucking interested in her lame flirting attempts. 

Keeping his responses to a bare minimum, which ended up being no more than a few grunts and impatient growls, Gokudera wanted nothing more than to tell this dumb broad off. With his anger slowly reaching its peak, the female customer was spared from the Mafioso’s unrelenting rage thanks to you entering the scene. Despite how utterly elated Gokudera was to see you, he could not help but feel his stomach coil uncomfortably at the predatory look that damn bitch sent your way. Since then, Gokudera has been working exceptionally hard to keep you far, far, _far_ away from her hungry touch. He had been doing a pretty damn good job of it too, until now, at least. Fucking hell! 

“I believe that it’s just about time for designee changes,” the young woman cooed, flashing a coy smile in your direction. Her bronze eyes flitted over to lock gazes with your Storm Guardian, “Gokudera-kun, you’ve been keeping Tsuna- _kun_ all to yourself,” she teased lightly, earning a small snarl from the silverette in response, “I do believe it’s my turn to play with _him_ now~” 

“Tch!” Gokudera wrapped his arm possessively around your waist, tugging you ever closer to his side. “If you haven’t already fucking noticed, we’re a packaged deal,” Squeezing your waist as though to emphasize his point, Gokudera tilted his head back, narrowing his handsome gaze at the woman in a silent challenge. Despite his tactics to scare this fucking bitch off, Gokudera bared his teeth in obvious displeasure when that conniving broad actually had the nerve to meet his glare head on with a small head tilt of her own. A dark, saturated red slowly began to overtake Gokudera’s vision. A clear indication that his anger was creeping ever closer to its infamous peak. That horrid burning sensation roiling wildly in his lower abdomen halted the moment Gokudera felt you leaning into his touch. Peering down, the Storm was graced with the sight of your bewitching gaze. All that anger, all that rage…it simmered down to the point of being nonexistent. Groaning softly in silent resignation, Gokudera understood what you were conveying to him without speaking a single word. Giving your waist one last possessive squeeze, the Italian allowed his tense posture to fall lax. Gently laying his head atop of yours, your Storm sent a weary glare in the direction of that smug bitch. 

Batting her eyelashes at you, the young woman dared to inch closer. “I’m Kasugazaki Kanako, 2nd-Year Class B.”

“Hello,” you greeted politely with a small grin. Gokudera’s grip on your waist tightened naturally, a clear sign that he was not comfortable with how up close and personal this guest was being with you. The low growl sounding from his clenched teeth was his trademark warning to people to _back the fuck off_. These adorable actions of his quite reminded you of a loyal dog guarding his owner. It made your heart flutter to think that Gokudera’s overprotectiveness of you never dulled throughout the passing years. Casting a quick glance up at your devoted subordinate, you could not help but focus entirely on how beautiful his peridot eyes were… 

A small frown appeared on Kanako’s lips, her brows furrowing together in irritation with the fact that your attention was not directed entirely onto her. Instead, you were gazing at that delinquent with such a…such an adoring look. The mere sight left Kanako’s stomach roiling uncomfortably. Why couldn’t she get anyone to look at her like the way you and Gokudera gazed at one another?! Quickly brushing away her pessimistic thoughts, Kanako took another step forward, her right hand jerking out so that she could grasp a hold of your chin and forcefully turn your head to look at her and **only** her. 

“You’re even cuter than the rumors,” Kanako purred, flashing your enraged Storm Guardian a coy glance before focusing once more on your adorably bewildered expression. “I’ve decided,” the young woman smiled brightly, not at all deterred when Gokudera suddenly slapped her hand away and hastily hid you behind his back. Clasping her hands together, Kanako flushed in delight, “Tsunayoshi- _kun,_ I’m going to make you my new favorite.”

* * *

* * *

**Oh,** _oh,_ one _m_ o _r_ e **drink** and I _s_ h _o_ u _l_ d go,  
**Oh,** _oh,_ but **m** a **y** b **e** she _might_ like **me** though.  
**Oh,** _oh,_ I just  can't **think** of _what_ to **s** a **y** ,  
Should I _go,_ should I **_stay?_**  
Just  can't let _her_ s _l_ i _p_ **a** w **a** y.

* * *

* * *

The Host Club was now closed, giving the members a small break of relaxation from their busy day. Rays of the setting sun streamed into the room, basking it with a beautiful red glow. Having changed back into your Ouran Academy uniform, the hibiscus that Gokudera had gifted you with was pinned delicately over the embroidered logo of your jacket. Said male was currently stewing in anger, glaring balefully at Tamaki and snarling imminent death threats under his breath. Your beloved Storm Guardian had placed full blame on the Host King for Kanako’s sudden infatuation with you. The moment the Host Club’s entertaining hours had come to a close, Gokudera did not hesitate to whisk you away bridal style from Kanako’s greedy presence. His exit with you had left quite a bit of commotion with the twitter-patted guests, leaving Kyouya to calm the overzealous fangirls and gently usher them away. 

Shouichi stood by your side, watching Tamaki drown his sorrows in a bowl of instant ramen. Honestly, that man had no trouble with going through your group’s things so that he could dabble with the products and food supplies of the ‘commoners’. Allowing a small sigh of exasperation to leave his lips, Shouichi crossed his arms over his chest and watched the moping blonde devour what had originally been _his_ lunch. Thankfully, you had kindly offered to share your bento box with your childhood friend, making sure that he did not go hungry. Gokudera had put up little resistance to you having to share your meal with Shouichi, instead, the silverette directed all of his anger at Tamaki. It was a nice change for your redheaded friend, not to be the sole source of Gokudera’s turbulent emotions. 

“I can’t accept this,” Tamaki garbled through a mouthful of noodles, earning himself a few disgusted looks from his peers in return. 

“Sir, stop eating that commoners’ ramen and come help us with the dance party planning,” Hikaru groused in annoyance. 

Kaoru shot Tamaki an unimpressed look. “Is Princess Kasuga taking a liking to Tsuya really bothering you that much?” 

The twins shared an irritable glance with one another. Personally, neither one of them were too thrilled with the fact that someone else had set their eyes on you. It was hard enough as it was to try and get a rise out of you with their playful taunts, what with Gokudera breathing down their necks and intercepting them whenever they had tried to approach their new favorite toy. Clearly that delinquent was having none of it, and if the Hitachiin twins even tried to chance a glance in your general direction, they were instantly met with Gokudera’s seething glare. There’s was no denying the fact that the imbecile left Hikaru and Kaoru highly unsettled. What with him parading around with those blasted sticks of dynamite on display for all to see. Clearly he had no sense of moral when it came to other’s safety, that delinquent only had eyes for you. It was aggravating and downright disgusting! How the _hell_ where the twins ever going to get around to toying with you if that idiotic delinquent remained glued to your side like white on rice?! 

“Her illness isn’t something that just started, right?” Kyouya noted in a monotone, seated at the small round table and typing away furiously on his laptop. 

Haruhi blinked in surprise, glancing towards the Shadow King with a look of concern on her face. “Illness?”

“Wandering host-hopping disease,” Hikaru gave a careless shrug of his shoulders. 

“Otherwise known as never-the-same-boy-twice disease,” Kaoru finished his older twin’s sentence. 

Kyouya continued typing on his laptop, eager to get the dance party plans underway so that he could get an estimate on the total cost and how he could easily reign in more money from the whole event. His right eye twitched irritably, the feeling of Haruhi’s gaze locked on his form finally wore him down to further elaborate Kanako’s ‘condition’. “Usually our regular customers designate the same host in perpetuity, but she tends to change her favorite on a regular basis.” 

“Up until last time, she was with Tama- _chan,_ right?” Hunny’s sweet voice piped up. The small boy was currently coddling his pink bunny plush, staring at said moping friend of his. 

Haruhi sighed loudly, tiredly rubbing her face in the palm of her hands after having finally come to a full understanding of the situation. “Ah, this is because he had his guest taken from him,” the young woman grumbled, shooting the overdramatic blonde an exasperated look. A startled shriek suddenly left Haruhi’s lips when Tamaki suddenly appeared before her in a flash and shoved his face mere inches in front of her own, screaming out his denial over the matter. Feeling her chair tipping back, Haruhi flailed her arms frantically, trying to regain her balance. Thankfully, Shouichi came to her rescue and quickly latched his hands onto the back of her chair, halting her from hitting the ground and slowly pushing her back up. Haruhi shot her redheaded friend a thankful glance, earning a shy grin from the male in return. 

“I’m at my limit of patience!” Tamaki screeched in despair, tugging relentlessly at his golden locks. Pausing for a moment, the overdramatic male appeared to come to some kind of conclusion with himself. Jerking himself into an upright positon, Tamaki pointed in yours and Haruhi’s direction. “Tsuya, Haruhi, start dressing like girls!”

You and Haruhi blinked in surprise, staring silently at the Host King in bewilderment from his sudden outburst. The two of you chanced a quick look between one another before redirecting your gazes back to Tamaki. Your lack of response only seemed to further drown Tamaki into despair. “Why do you two have to be so popular with the girls, when you yourselves are girls?!” Stamping his foot childishly against the floor, Tamaki flailed his arms about. “To put it bluntly, the only ones who know that you’re girls are in this club!”

Hikaru and Kaoru slid into view behind their enraged King. Holding their hands up high while blurting out comments about how you and Haruhi had managed to keep your true gender under-wraps for so long. 

“They opted out of taking any gym classes.”

“Attendance numbers are mixed between boys and girls, so no one can tell.”

Quickly running off in whirlwind much like the Tasmanian Devil, Tamaki vanished from sight for a moment before suddenly reappearing with a giant chest labeled _King’s Private Property’._ Throwing the lid open, Tamaki’s knees hit the ground as he threw his upper body inside the chest, digging around for something your group could not see. “Daddy…Daddy…” Tamaki’s pathetic whimpers could be heard from inside the chest, only to amplify once he jerked himself out with a large golden framed portrait in hand. A startled yelp left your lips, your body stumbling back, only to be caught by Gokudera’s protective grip as your Storm Guardian held you securely in his hold with his trademark scowl plastered upon his handsome features when Tamaki suddenly slammed the portrait down in front of you and Haruhi. “…wants to see you the way you were back then!” 

There, blown up in high resolution were self-portraits of you and Haruhi donning your old feminine looks before joining the host club. The sight left the two of you speechless, gapping widely at your personal photos. Shouichi felt his stomach churn uncomfortably, tightly grasping the material of his shirt in his hand. He could honestly say he felt just as offended as you and Haruhi currently were. This was such an invasion of privacy! Where the hell did Tamaki even get such photos of you two, anyway?!! 

**“What the _HELL_ are you doing with photos of my Princess?!!”**

Your Storm Guardian’s rage was at its peak. The rebellious youth had lunged forward to strangle Tamaki, but you were quick to react by wrapping your arms around Gokudera’s slender waist, trying your best to hold him in place despite his erratic movements. The sound of his ignited dynamite sent the surrounding host members into motion, frantically scrambling away from the dangerous explosives. Gokudera’s frame was trembling, a clear sign that he was so _very_ close to blowing Tamaki away to kingdom come. Wanting to ease your subordinate’s unbridled fury, you gave a gentle squeeze of your arms, the motion having an immediate effect on Gokudera, stilling the angry youth the moment he felt you squeeze his waist. The fuses on his dynamite naturally went out in seconds, much like the anger that had once been coursing hotly through Gokudera’s veins, only to disappear the moment he felt you hug him from behind. Peering down at your smaller form, Gokudera felt his heart stutter at the sight of your ~~beautiful~~ sepia eyes filled with nothing but concern for _him_. Feeling his arms go limp by his sides, your Hurricane Bomb Hayato conceded to your wish. The brilliant smile you flashed his way was the reward he was graced with for his submission. Feeling his face heat up with a dark blush, Gokudera hastily slapped a hand over his face to hide his bashful expression from your ~~adoring~~ gaze. 

Oh, you had him absolutely _whipped,_ Shouichi mused with a grin. 

“The more I look at this, the more I marvel at it,” Hikaru admitted, completely taken with the old photograph of you with your long flowing locks. It looked so soft and silky, the eldest Hitachiin twin blinked in surprise at the sudden thought that had just passed through his mind. Trying his best to ignore the oncoming blush he felt burning in his cheeks, Hikaru jerked his head in your direction, shooting you an unimpressed glare. “How is it that _this_ can become _that?_ ” 

This time, you willingly let Gokudera escape from your grasp, watching on with impassive eyes as he lunged forward to strangle that blasted moron. How rude! Placing your hands on your hips, you snorted irritably at Hikaru’s extremely crude comment. “For your information, you jerk,” you sneered, a smirk slowly forming on your lips at the sight of your beloved Storm Guardian shaking the dickens out of that goddamn prick, “It was my home tutor’s suggestion to cut my hair. He said I’d never pass off as Nii-san if I didn’t have the same hairstyle as him. So~ chop, chop.” You shrugged your shoulders lazily while your index and middle fingers mimicked the motion of scissors cutting. 

“The day before the entrance ceremonies, I had some gum stuck in my hair from one of the children in my neighborhood,” Haruhi explained her version, running her fingers through her short locks, “It was such a pain to get out that I cut it off. I didn’t really care if I looked like a boy.”

Tamaki wailed loudly in despair. “Girls should not be passing themselves off as boys! It’s not natural!!” 

Seeing as how he was not eliciting valid responses from either you or Haruhi, Tamaki turned on his heel to face the original members of his club. With tears streaming down his face, Tamaki pointed accusingly in yours and Haruhi’s direction, “Mommy! Haruhi and Tsuya are using bad words!” 

The host members watched their King whip out a handkerchief to bury his face in whilst dramatically falling to his knees. Silence reigned over the males before Kaoru peered questioningly up at a highly unamused Kyouya. “Who’s ‘Mommy’?”

The Shadow King crossed his arms over his chest. “From a club position standpoint, I guess I am.”

Haruhi shook her head at all of the nonsense taking place. Honestly, what was the big deal, anyway? This was being blown way out of proportion. Besides, it shouldn’t matter to anyone that she and you preferred to disguise yourself as the opposite gender. Placing her hands on her hips, Haruhi directed her attention back to the sobbing man at her feet. “Well, after all, Tsuya and I can pay back more of our debt before we graduate by being designated hosts, than we can by being errand boys. This makes much more sense.” 

With the help from his younger brother, Hikaru had finally managed to jerk himself out of Gokudera’s bruising hold. Stumbling back a few steps, Hikaru made sure to put a good amount of distance between him and that fucking delinquent. Carefully rubbing his right hand along his sore neck, Hikaru winced at the painful contact against the red skin. No doubt that’ll leave a mark, the young man thought darkly to himself while shooting a hostile glare in your subordinate’s direction. He was met with a menacing glare from Gokudera, silently challenging Hikaru to just _try_ and step out of place again by insulting you and see how far that got him. Cracking his knuckles to emphasize his threat, a vicious snarl left Gokudera’s chapped lips. Subconsciously taking another step back, Hikaru locked his angry gaze on you.

“Do you even have any experience in social dancing?! It’s essential for the party, you stupid idiot!”

“Huh? No, but the party has nothing to do with our quota, right?” Shouichi stammered nervously, easily intercepting Gokudera’s attempt to knock the lights out in a certain Hitachiin twin for having another jab thrown your way. “W-we’re not really interested in going to social events, so if we could be excused…” Your redheaded friend’s body went rigid, his face sweating bullets when Tamaki suddenly appeared behind his frame with eyes gleaming brightly like a predator who had just spotted his prey. 

“No, social dances are common practice for a gentlemen,” Tamaki gloated, smirking widely in delight at having found out this crucial tidbit of knowledge that you and Haruhi had no idea whatsoever on how to properly waltz. Spinning on his heel in a full circle, the Host King pointed directly at you, grinning deviously in delight at the mortified expression splashed across your face. “If you want to walk the path of a host that badly, then you will have to show us how far you are willing to go, _Tsunayoshi-kun_.”

You had not missed the taunt Tamaki had thrown your way by addressing you with your Nii-san’s title, egging you to take the bait if you wished to remain in secret with your true gender. “Y-you can’t be serious…” 

Tilting his head back in an obvious display of pride at having befuddled both yours and Haruhi’s plans to remain as proper hosts, Tamaki lips quirked up to form a devious grin. “If you cannot master the waltz in one week, and demonstrate it to us at next week’s party – then I will expose the fact that both of you are girls and bust you back down to errand boys!”

* * *

* * *

I **_talk_** a lot of _(shh)_ when I'm **d** r **i** n **k** i **n** g, _baby,_  
I'm  known to go a _little_ too **_fast._**  
Don't **m** i **n** d all my _f_ r _i_ e _n_ d _s_ , I _know_ they're **all** **c** r **a** z **y,**  
But  they're the _only_ **_f_** r ** _i_** e ** _n_** d ** _s_** that I have.  
I _know_ I don't **_know_** you,  
But I'd _l_ i _k_ e to **skip** the  small talk and **_romance,_** _g_ i _r_ l.  
That's **all** I _h_ a _v_ e to say so, _baby,_ can _we_ **d** a **n** c **e**?

* * *

* * *

“Y-you’re being blackmailed… _again?!_ ” Tsuna sputtered in disbelief, his sepia eyes locking on your form before darting towards Gokudera and Shouichi for confirmation. The four of you were currently gathered around the small coffee table located in the center of yours and Tsuna’s bedroom. Tsuna’s frantic gaze was met with his friends’ sympathetic glances, confirming that you were indeed being blackmailed – again. Groaning loudly to vent his anxiety, Tsuna tugged at his brown locks, a personal tick that triggered whenever his nervousness happened to get the better of him. “I don’t understand…how does this keep happening?!” 

A low growl sounded from Gokudera’s throat, his fingers drumming anxiously atop of the table. “Those fucking pricks just don’t know when to back the fuck off! You’d think they’d get the hint,” the Italian snarled, his right eye twitching irritably as he recalled all of the times those goddamn morons missed or outright ignored his heated warnings to stop involving HIS Princess in their idiotic nonsense. “Che! If those fucking pricks think they can harass my Princess any more than they already fucking have-” Gokudera cracked his knuckles, starling Shouichi with his extreme aggression and unsettling evil grin, “-Then I think it’s high time to blast ‘em to fucking pieces.” 

Raising his hands in an effort to try and somehow ease the growing tension within your group, Shouichi tried his best to be the voice of reason. “I-it’s really not as bad as it sounds,” the redhead stammered, locking gazes with your distraught twin, “Really, it isn’t! Tsuya just has to learn to waltz before the big dance party next week. I’m sure she can master it by then. Have a little faith…” 

“That’s easier said than done!” Tsuna was quick to interject. “How the heck is she supposed to learn how to _waltz?!_ We don’t know anything about it, much less anyone who actually _knows_ how to do something so fancy!” Before your twin could spout any more pessimistic thoughts, he was halted from his speech when your little Baymax figurine was suddenly chucked at his head. 

“Quit babbling like an idiot and take a moment to actually _think,_ Dame-Tsuna!” 

All heads whipped around to face the source of Tsuna’s inflicted pain. Sitting comfortably in his hammock hung over your desk, Reborn stared at your group with an impassive expression on his face. “After all you’ve been through, and your first instinct is to panic like an imbecile. Honestly, have you learned _nothing_ at all through your training?”

“I’ve learned that you can still be such a blasted, infuriating jerk!” was your brother’s biting response, carefully rubbing his right hand over the spot on his head where Reborn had pelt him with your figurine. “Geez, Reborn! Quit chucking things at my head! You’re so mean!” 

Snorting softly at his student’s pitiful retort, Reborn gave a small shake of his head. “Still the no-good pathetic Tsuna as you’ve always been. Not much has changed,” turning his gaze towards you, Reborn’s pensive onyx eyes flickered between you and the silverette seated beside you. “The answer is so obvious. Just take a moment to actually think about it. Who do you know that has grown up in a high standing social lifestyle? He’s been taught all of the proper etiquette required for a gentleman, and he is the perfect candidate to pass all of this knowledge onto Tsuya.” 

You followed Reborn’s gaze, peering to your left where Gokudera was. Ah! That’s right! Your beloved subordinate had been raised with the elite. He knew everything there was to know about dealing with these ridiculous social events thrown by the rich folks. “Goku-chan!” your cry of delight startled your male companions (excluding Reborn, of course), all eyes locking onto you as you stared admiringly at your Storm Guardian. “YOU can teach me how to waltz, can’t you? You’re _amazing!_ I know I can learn it if _you_ teach me!” 

“A-ah,” Gokudera sputtered, his wide eyes unable to look away from your adoring gaze. Feeling his cheeks heating up with the telltale sign of a dark (and more than likely permanent) blush, the Italian could not help but swoon. “O-of course, Princess! I’ll teach you everything I know! “

Clapping your hands together to express your joy, you smiled brilliantly at your beloved Storm Guardian. “I knew I could count on you, Goku-chan! Thank you so much!” 

Tsuna watched on silently, his eyes darting between you and his Right-Hand Man. There was a certain glow about you two, one that’s luminosity has been growing brighter and brighter with each passing day. Tsuna recognized it. It was almost identical to that special glow that would occur whenever your parents reunited and got swept away with their overwhelming love for one another. He had been trying his best to ignore the growing bond between you and Gokudera, but that friendship was slowly developing into something more serious…more pure. Wringing his hands together nervously, Tsuna bit his lower lip and tried to quell his growing anxiety. Just how much further were going to going to drift from him? It was already bad enough that you were going to an entirely different school without him, and hell, it had taken him a few _years_ to actually even warm up to the idea that Gokudera had become a person whom you had placed your undivided faith in aside from your own twin and childhood friend. This was all happening too fast! 

A hand placed itself on Tsuna’s, halting his nervous tick and causing the eldest Sawada twin to stare at the owner. Shouichi shared a tired, knowing grin with his old friend. It hadn’t taken him that long to figure out the source of Tsuna’s anxiety. Yours and Gokudera’s growing relationship had always been an extremely sensitive topic for your twin. There was no doubt that Tsuna wasn’t ready to acknowledge what was happening. He had preferred to turn a blind eye, pretending whole heartedly that everything was as it should be and that nothing was changing. Of course, deep down, Tsuna _knew_. He always had. He just wasn’t ready to let you go yet, so for now, he was going to continue to hold onto you for as long as he possibly could. 

Giving your older twin’s hand one last reassuring squeeze, Shouichi turned his attention towards you and your smitten subordinate. He had to admit, it was hard, watching you slowly come to terms with your feelings for a certain particular bomber. Despite the oddity of you venturing outside of your tightknit group that you, your twin, and Shouichi had originally formed back in your toddler days, it was reassuring to your childhood friend. That you could truly depend on someone other than himself and Tsuna. So long as you were happy, that was all that really mattered to Shouichi. Judging by that ethereal glow that you seemed to have whenever you were in Gokudera’s protective presence, Shouichi had no doubt that the rebellious Storm was your Prince Charming. Smiling softly to himself, your childhood friend returned his undivided attention back onto you and Gokudera, content with watching you two exchanging excited banter. 

Reborn observed everyone’s interactions with a watchful eye. Gently tugging his fedora down to hid his smug expression from view, the Sun Arcobaleno turned onto his side, intent on taking a nap before supper. “…Gli amanti della stella attraversato iniziano il loro viaggio.”

* * *

* * *

I was _nearly_ **in,** but _t_ h _e_ n came the **_pushy_** f **r** i **e** n **d,**  
**_Killed_** the **v** i **b** e and _took_ my  perfect **ten** _a_ w _a_ y.  
You _know_ I **_need_** you, girl,  
My **h** e **a** r **t** 's _not_ **m** a **d** e for someone else.  
So **_save_** me _h_ e _r_ e 'cause **I** can **_b_** a ** _r_** e ** _l_** y stand.

* * *

* * *

Shouichi was trying his best not to grin so obnoxiously – really, he was!! Hastily covering his mouth with his right hand, the redhead then propped his left arm underneath his right to give off the illusion that he was deep in thought and not inwardly fangirling at the _adorable_ scene occurring before him. His cheeks were stained with a delighted flush, his eyes glistening brightly that in no way concealed just how _truly_ happy he was in this precious moment. 

There, smack dab in the center of the room, Gokudera Hayato – the fierce delinquent that sent just about everybody running for the hills – was currently teaching you how to waltz. His trademark scowl was completely absent from his face, instead, a look of complete adoration was donned on his features. Those peridot eyes of his were just shimmering like stars, his lips forming a gentle, loving grin. Gokudera’s left palm was gently encasing your smaller right one, and his right hand was placed delicately on your shoulder blade. He was so gentle with his approach, guiding you with soft instructions and movements. 

“With your left foot, we’re gonna take One: step forward, Princess,” Gokudera’s voice filtered in your ears. You could almost hear the smile in his voice if you hadn’t been so focused on staring at the movement of your feet. Your rapt attention to his instructions only further delighted your subordinate as he gave your right hand a small, affectionate squeeze before continuing with his lesson. “Two: step to the side with your right foot. Three: close your left foot to your right foot.” Neither one of you noticed Shouichi whip out his cellphone, a red light suddenly flashing to indicate that he was recording. “Now take a step back on the right, side left, close right foot to left foot.” 

Gokudera’s heart palpitated wildly, his face staining with a smitten blush after hearing you make a small noise of happiness after realizing that he had just walked you through the basic waltz step. “That’s it~” Gokudera praised with a grin, opting to ignore his erratically beating heart as he lead you once more through the dance. “One, two, three~ One, two, three~ One, two, three~”

Standing off to the side with a dark glower set upon his face, Hikaru silently observed the scene, watching intensely as that delinquent of a fool led you ~~flawlessly~~ through the box-step, allowing the two of you to glide elegantly across the polished wood floor. Tch! It almost looked like the two of you were dancing on thin air. Why the hell were you guys so familiar with each other, anyway?! What kind of freakin’ background did the two of you share to be so damn comfortable in the other’s presence? The way you let that…that _delinquent_ handle you without so much as a bite of sass and indifference like you did him left a bitter taste in Hikaru’s mouth. Having been so hell-bent on glaring daggers at your ~~adorable~~ pitiful form, the eldest Hitachiin twin was completely oblivious to the knowing look that Kyouya was gracing him with over the top of his trusty clipboard. 

You followed Gokudera’s lead, mimicking his graceful steps and easily engraving the waltz into your memory. The happy fluttering of your heart sent a light flush to your cheeks, your lips forming a bright grin that had Gokudera mirroring your happiness. You only had one second of warning, if that mischievous look flashing briefly across Gokudera’s face was anything to go by. Before you realized what was happening, you were suddenly being spun around. A surprised squeal left your lips, only to be met with Gokudera’s delighted laughter. The rebellious youth easily reigned you in after having spun you around, bringing you back to his side so that he could lead you through an entirely new waltz that he knew without a doubt you’d love. 

Kaoru blinked in surprise after hearing an odd noise come from his right. Turning his head, the younger Hitachiin twin was met with the sight of an extremely overemotional redhead. Arching his brow before then furrowing it in confusion, Kaoru observed Shouichi’s unusual behavior. The young man had tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, his face stained with a light blush. Was he getting sick or something…? Kaoru eye’s locked onto the cellular device located in Shouichi’s tight hold. The red light was flashing, clearly indicating that Shouichi was recording something. Moving his gaze towards the direction that had Shouichi so dang flustered, Kaoru felt his jaw drop. Gliding so effortlessly across the floor in such a ~~beautiful,~~ no, no, no. That term didn’t quite fit well with the rude brute who had blasted his way into their precious Host Club. Elegant – no, that’s not right either. Breathtaking – NO! Delicate – none of these words fit that delinquent!! Kaoru tugged on his ginger locks in frustration, having grown irritable for not being able to come up with a fitting term for the ~~heartwarming~~ dance that delinquent was currently leading you through. How on earth did that _barbarian_ even _know_ how to _waltz,_ anyway?! 

Shouichi could barely contain his excitement, and the nervous jitter of his body was a dead giveaway to his overwhelming emotion. Ah, this was just too cute!! Biting his lower lip to prevent himself from squealing out loud, Shouichi hastily grabbed his right hand with his left to help add support to the shaking limb. He didn’t want to jar this precious recording, after all, this was living proof that his dedication to this personal ship that he had created was well on its way to sailing itself at this point. Ha! Spanner would now have irrefutable documentation that Shouichi was 100% right about his obsession with shipping you and Gokudera. Oh, he’s had a few theories here and there to spout at his mechanic friend, but now… _now_ he had **PROOF!** Pausing for just a moment, Shouichi had an image of your twin flash through his mind for just a moment. Ah, that’s right. Perhaps…it would be best to not indulge your overprotective twin with this tidbit of information for the time being. Glancing back towards your form, Shouichi’s heart stuttered joyously at the adorably happy look that had overtaken your features after you had finally come to realize exactly _which_ waltz Gokudera was currently leading you through. 

_Oh yes,_ Shouichi thought with a watery smile, immediately returning his full attention to recording this unforgettable moment. It would most certainly be in everyone’s best interest if Tsuna wasn’t made aware of just how close you and Gokudera had truly become. 

_Tale as old as time_  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly 

Your heart nearly imploded on itself the moment you heard Gokudera softly sing those words. His voice was as sweet as honey, a trait you never knew your renowned Storm Guardian could possess since he was usually so gruff and intimidating with other people. It was rare, these moments when Gokudera would lower the barriers surrounding his heart when it was just the two of you. It was such a humbling experience, to know that this rebellious youth trusted you so completely, so full-heartedly, that he would grant you access to see a whole other side of him that others’ have not yet had the blessing to see. Those rough hands of his, the ones that have been used to beat up countless opponents and smack away idiots dumb enough to try and be even remotely intimate with him, handled you so delicately – like you were the most precious thing he’s ever touched. His body, a guarded form that usually just screamed at others to ‘back-the-fuck-off’ from just his posture alone, was so lax and welcoming when in your presence. As if to prove that theory, Gokudera gently tugged you closer so that your chest rested intimately against his. Peering up, you were graced with the sight of Gokudera’s beautiful peridot eyes sparkling with an emotion you couldn’t quite place. His lips quirked upwards to form that charming grin of his that you loved so much, yet another trait he rarely shared with others – if at all. 

_Just a little change_  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast 

“Goku-chan,” your silky voice filtered through his ears, causing his heartbeat to increase its frantic pace from having heard the endearing nickname you had bestowed him with. Giving your hand a small squeeze, a soft hum left his lips, indicating that Gokudera was listening as he continued to guide you gracefully across the floor. “I didn’t know you could waltz until Reborn hinted it. When did you learn how to dance?”

Gokudera snorted softly, subconsciously tightening his hold on you while his memory went back towards his early years back at his father’s mansion in Italy. “Tch. My stupid old man thought it would be beneficial for me to learn all sorts of stupid proper etiquette so that I would represent him well during all those ridiculous parties he was hosting,” the young man grumbled, his right brow twitching in annoyance upon remembering all of those horrid lessons he had to endure. “Personally, I think that old man just wanted to hook me up with some of his friends’ daughters so that they could form an alliance between the families.”

Your heart clenched painfully at the thought of your beloved Storm Guardian dancing with other girls, much less being considered to actually _marry_ one of them. Tightening your hold on Gokudera, you tried your best to ignore the frantic palpitation of your heart. What is most important right now, is the fact that this incredible Mafioso was _here_ with _you._ Gokudera had been the first member to be recruited into the Vongola, and you certainly had no intention of losing him anytime soon. This was where he belonged. With people who loved and appreciated him for who he was – not the wealthy family he came from. Besides, Gokudera had made it explicitly clear to all that he was forever going to remain by both yours and Tsuna’s sides. The thought spread immediate warmth throughout your body, also calming your erratic heartbeat so that it slowed its pace down to a gentle lull. 

Easily keeping up with Gokudera’s lead, you tried to return your thoughts to the waltz you were currently having with him. However, there was a little nag at the back of your mind preventing you from thoroughly enjoying this, so, you decided to just get it out and over with. “Did…did you like dancing with those other girls?” 

_Ever just the same_  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise 

Gokudera blinked in surprise. It was not often that you were timid when asking him questions, so what could possibly…? A light bulb suddenly went off in Gokudera’s mind, his eyes widening in disbelief while his entire face was stained with a dark blush. You…you…you…!! Gokudera’s heart was working overtime by performing somersaults, his ears ringing loudly with the deafening sound of his overexcited heartbeat. 

The first time that redheaded nerd had pulled Gokudera aside to fill him in about you and the Tenth… Gokudera had been extremely irritable, snapping at Shouichi that it was **HIS** duty as the Vongola’s Right-Hand Man to be able to read you and your twin like open books. That bumbling fool of a childhood friend had no right with claiming to know you two so well. It had taken some time to calm the overzealous Storm Guardian down, but once he had achieved that, Shouichi was determined to let Gokudera know just how sensitive you and your twin truly were. 

One trait that ran strongly between the Sawada twins – was their possessiveness. For the longest of time, it was only you and Tsuna against the world. Now, new people were being introduced into your lives, and your world was broadening its horizon. It was exceptionally rare for either you or Tsuna to depend entirely on someone else aside from the irreplaceable twin bond that you two shared. So, when a certain silver-haired Mafioso suddenly appeared in your life, you had begun to depend on someone else – someone other than Tsuna. Thus, the possessiveness to hold onto this new bond. You did _not_ like it when you had to share your twin, and the same can be said when it came to Gokudera.

After having explained the gist of the Sawada twins’ possessive streak, Shouichi was beyond entertained by the sudden bashfulness of the Hurricane Bomber. So long as he knew full well just how zealously you’d guard your new friendship with him, Gokudera had been deemed fit by Shouichi to protect his precious childhood friends. 

“Whoa!!” your yelp flew through the air, effectively catching everyone’s attention as all heads now turned towards your form that was currently being lifted up off of the ground and spun around and around by your ecstatic subordinate. “Goku-chan?!” 

Haruhi paused in her dancing lessons with Kanako, her surprised gaze locked on Gokudera. The joyous sound of his laughter had completely caught her off-guard. From the few instances she had spoken with the male, he had been guarded, gruff, and short with their conversation. It was clear to Haruhi that Gokudera did _not_ like to converse or even socialize with anyone other than you. While the Host Club (mainly Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins) had been affronted by the delinquent’s lack of respect and intimidating personality, Haruhi had been able to look past all the smoke and mirrors when it came to a certain Gokudera Hayato. It was obvious, almost painfully so, just how much you truly meant to that rebel. From the way he would look at you, it was like you were the only person in the room. Giving a small snort of endearment, Haruhi came to the conclusion that was most likely the case when it came to Gokudera. It was so sweet, watching the two of you interact with one another. 

_I wonder…_ Haruhi thought to herself, glancing once more in your direction. _Do you even realize that you have Gokudera wrapped around your finger?_

_Tale as old as time_  
Tune as old as song  
Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east 

Twirling you around once more for good measure, Gokudera grinned widely at the feeling of your arms locked tightly around his neck. His hands were still grasping your petite waist, tugging you against his body after he had carefully set you back down onto your feet. He could still feel the blush staining his cheeks, and it was more than likely going to leave a rosy hue for the remainder of the day, not that the bomber cared in the slightest. Blood was pounding in his ears, his head, his heart hammering in his chest with so much force that Gokudera honestly thought it would break his ribcage. Deciding to ignore the lightheadedness, an occurrence that never failed to act up whenever he was in your presence, Gokudera focused all of his attention on your flustered form. Resting his forehead against your own, the silverette gazed adoringly into your eyes, his grin widening at the sight of your own timid blush that easily matched his. 

“Tch, as if I’d ever enjoy those meaningless dances~” Gokudera mumbled softly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath so that he could inhale your addicting honeysuckle scent. The familiar and calming essence eased Gokudera’s soul, causing the young man to sigh contently. Slowly opening his eyes once more, Gokudera locked gazes with you, taking a moment to get lost in those beautiful eyes he loved so much. “I hated dancing,” Gokudera admitted, linking his hands with yours and bringing them towards his lips where he then placed a feathery kiss on the back of your hand.

“…Why?” 

Your airy question brought a smile to Gokudera’s face, his eyes shimmering in delight as he took in your adorably flustered expression. “Hmm…” your subordinate pretended to ponder for a moment, “I suppose I hated dancing…because I never found the right dance partner,” Gokudera paused for a moment to give your hands an affectionate squeeze. “At least, not until now,” he quietly admitted, flashing you a timid grin before he surprised you with an Eskimo kiss. 

_Tale as old as time_  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast 

Two simultaneous thuds effectively broke the intimate scene that had been unfolding between you and Gokudera, causing the two of you to jerk in surprise before your heads whipped around to find the source of the interruption. Haruhi had lost her footing and unintentionally pinned Kanako to the floor. The brunette flushed in embarrassment, the dark blush easily spreading to her ears after realizing that her blunder had occurred due to the fact that she had been so absorbed with yours and Gokudera’s interactions - she had completely forgotten she was being taught how to waltz. Haruhi sputtered her apologies quickly scrambling to her feet and assisting Kanako up off the floor. After identifying the first cause of a body hitting the floor, you directed your gaze towards the second source, your eyes widening in shock at the sight of your beloved childhood friend completely collapsed in a heap. 

“Ack! Shou-chan!!”

Gokudera released a puff of air, his heart giving a pathetic thump when your small hands suddenly left his tight hold. The Storm Guardian watched you rush over to your fallen companion where you then immediately began to fuss over his welfare. _Tch. Way to ruin the moment…_ Gokudera thought bitterly, stuffing his hands into his pants’ pockets. He clenched his fists, relishing in the gentle tingles that danced across his palms, an after-effect that had been imprinted into his hands after having had the wonderful opportunity to hold yours. Giving a small shake of his head to gather his scattered thoughts, Gokudera felt his scowl melt away when his heart thudded urgently against his ribcage, coaxing the rebellious youth to stop moping and take his rightful place (forever with you) this instant. In just a few quick strides, Gokudera was by your side. 

Lowering his body into a crouch, the young Italian silently observed the rigid form of Shouichi. The boy’s face was almost as red as his hair at this point – was he coming down with something? Heaven help this fool if he manages to spread his germs to you. Gokudera would personally blast this nerd to the nether world if he so much as passed a cold onto you. Hmph, those black-rimmed glasses which had fallen askew appeared to be fogged up. The hell?! What had gotten this nerd so worked up? Casting a brief glance in your direction, Gokudera’s heart seized up at the sight of your worried expression. You were kneeling beside your unconscious friend, frantically trying to snap him out of whatever daze he was in. Releasing a low growl, Gokudera jerked his head back to peer down at Shouichi. Grabbing a hold of the redhead’s school uniform collar, Gokudera rose to his feet, dragging the nerd up with him. 

“Wake up, you fucking _idiot!_ ” Gokudera snarled, mercilessly shaking the poor boy. “Your stupidity is troubling my _Prince_ \- so **WAKE THE FUCK UP!!** ”

* * *

* * *

I've been a **bad** , **_bad_** _b_ o _y_  
**W** h **i** s **p** e **r** i **n** g _rude_ things in **her** ear,  
**Please** say _she'll_ **b** r **e** a **k** ,  
**_Please_** say _she'll_ **c** h **a** n **g** e  
Her m _i_ n _d_ and **b** r **i** n **g** _me_ **back** to _her_ **p** l **a** c **e.**

* * *

* * *

Shouichi dazedly stared off into the distance, oblivious to the hot cup of tea placed before him. It wasn’t until your hand waved carefully in front of his face that the redhead snapped out of his stupor. “Shou-chan, are you sure you’re okay?” you inquired worriedly, waiting with baited breath for your childhood friend to respond. Shouichi blinked in surprise, glancing at you for a moment before his gaze was suddenly drawn towards Gokudera’s scowling face. The dark expression warned Shouichi to speak and do it fast lest he wish to be on the receiving end of Gokudera’s wrath. 

Frantically waving his hands in front of himself, Shouichi laughed nervously, a small bead of sweat running down the side of his face as he felt Gokudera’s heated stare burning into his skin. “A-ah, I’m alright, Tsu- _kun_. Everything’s perfectly fine! Just a little lightheaded, that’s all!” 

“Tch,” Gokudera shot one last irritable look towards your childhood friend, “Don’t fucking scare my _Prince_ like that again, you fucking idiot. Next time you want to black out, do it at your own goddamn house or in an alley for all I care. Just don’t do it in front of my _Prince!_ ” 

“Ah ha…I’ll try to do that next time,” Shouichi sighed, slowly reaching for the cup of tea situated before him on the table. The steaming liquid smelled divine, instantly soothing the redhead’s rattled nerves as he closed his eyes and took a deep whiff of the aroma. Apples and cinnamon, of course. The spicy scent revealed the identity of your favorite tea. Slowly opening his eyes, Shouichi chanced a glance at the porcelain cups in front of you and Gokudera. Identical red liquid could be seen in the china, a dead giveaway that you had been the one to prepare the drinks. Carefully lifting his teacup towards his lips, Shouichi smiled against the porcelain rim before taking a gulp of his hot beverage. 

“Thank you so much, Kasugazaki-san, for letting me practice with you,” Haruhi expressed her gratitude to the female guest, standing beside Kanako whom was currently seated at your group’s table. 

Despite Gokudera’s obvious disgust at Kanako having invited herself to join you for tea after your Storm Guardian and miraculously ‘revived’ your childhood friend, the young woman had seated herself across from you at the table, batting her eyelashes at you in hopes that you would give her your undivided attention. Growling darkly under his breath, Gokudera shot Kanako a withering glare, silently wishing that fucking bitch would self-combust already. Anxiously tapping his left foot, Gokudera had half a mind to stomp as hard as he could on that bimbo’s foot, the fucking one that had the audacity to try and play footsie with you underneath the table if it hadn’t been for Gokudera intercepting and bitterly kicking her wandering foot aside so that it never _ever_ reached you. 

“Oh, that’s okay,” Kanako giggled, gracing Haruhi with a coy smile before placing her elbows on the table and linking her hands together whilst placing her chin atop, turning her gaze towards you. “I hear you and Tsuna are refraining from entertaining any customers, so that you two can get in some special training, aren’t you?” Pausing so that she could blatantly stare at you and get her message across, Kanako cooed her next words out specifically to you. “I’m that much happier to have you all to myself.” 

“Ah!” Kanako jerked into an upright position in her seat, her wide eyes flashing towards Gokudera’s seething form as the handsome Italian had purposefully kicked the leg of her chair with a tremendous amount of force, sliding it back a few inches due to his angry rebuttal. Sneering at the woman’s startled gaze, Gokudera gave her seat one last kick for good measure, making sure their eyes were locked so that he could convey his message loud and clear. 

“Oh, I’m _so_ sorry,” the insincerity in Gokudera’s tone was obvious to all. “My leg is restless. Must be from all that dancing. Whoops.” 

_He’s incredibly jealous,_ Shouichi peered cautiously over at his hotheaded companion, gently lowering his teacup to place it back on its platter. Gokudera’s glare was still locked on Kanako, angrily warding the woman off from any further attempts at wooing you. _Terribly so,_ Shouichi’s gaze drifted towards you, silently observing your expression. Your brows were furrowed in confusion, your eyes darting between Gokudera and your guest. Clearly you were confused by your Storm’s hostility towards Kanako, but you whole heartedly trusted his judgement without question. Shouichi hastily lifted his teacup once more to his lips, anxious to hide his cheerful grin at the sight of you reaching out to place your hand over Gokudera’s on the tabletop. Your sweet gesture immediately calmed your Storm Guardian, his pensive peridot eyes abandoning its previous task of glaring dauntingly at Kanako so that he could now focus entirely on you. 

_How adorable!_ Haruhi hid her smile behind her hand, those beautiful brown eyes of hers sparkling brightly with an abundant amount of mirth whilst watching Gokudera gently lean his forehead against your own, the two of you sharing bashful grins with one another. The sight was absolutely heartwarming! Unable to wipe the joyous smile from her features, Haruhi lowered her hand, deciding there was no harm in expressing her happiness. 

A frown tugged at Kanako’s lips, her eyes burning with unshed tears at the heart-wrenching scene playing before her. Placing her hands around her teacup, Kanako tightly grasped the delicate porcelain, not caring in the slightest that her hands were being burned by the hot temperature. The pain gave her a small reprieve from her anguish. Jerking her gaze away from the sight of you and Gokudera gazing ~~lovingly~~ at one another, Kanako desperately tried to put a stop to the romantic atmosphere. “Oh, my! You got new cups? Ginori, right?” 

Kyouya was not fooled by the female guest’s frantic attempt to change the subject. Sparing the woman a small glance, the Shadow King adjusted his glasses, his lenses reflecting the interior lighting and effectively hiding his knowing look. “You do indeed have a keen eye. They arrived only yesterday. Lately, our club has been seeking to improve its tea sets.”

“I see,” Kanako quietly ushered, her gaze softening. Tenderly running her fingers over the stunning green color of the teacup. “It’s a nice color. Very lovely.”

Haruhi smiled. “You really like the tableware, huh?” 

Kanako blinked in surprise, silently assessing what was just spoken to her. After realizing that she had been spouting about the tea set, Kanako’s entire face flushed in embarrassment. Hastily jerking her hands away from the porcelain cup, the young woman frantically waved her hands back and forth in dismissal. “N-n-not really, no, I don’t,” the words spilled from her mouth in a stuttered mess, quite the vast difference from her previously dignified speaking term. “My word, what are you talking about?” 

Shouichi observed Kanako’s odd behavior, his brows furrowing together in thought. _She does like it. But why would she hide it?_

“Hello, I’ve brought the teacups you’ve ordered.”

You watched Kanako’s eyes widen in recognition at the sound of the male voice that had suddenly spoken upon entering the Host Club. Her eyes spoke volumes on what she was truly feeling at this moment, and you couldn’t help but stare on in silent fascination at the assortment of expressions appearing on her face before being covered by a mask of indifference once Kanako had regained her composure. Gokudera gently squeezed your hand, his gaze also locked on the female guest and having just observed the same thing that you did. Clearly there was more to Kanako’s persona than she was letting on. Could this young man have anything to do with it? There had to be some sort of connection, but what? 

Kyouya strode over to greet the young man, a polite smile appearing on his visage. “Ah, thank you. Every item that you choose for us is popular with the girls. It’s very impressive.” 

“That’s good to hear,” the brunette male sighed in relief, his hands subconsciously tightening its hold on the yellow box held carefully to his chest. 

Haruhi joined Kyouya by his side, curious to see what was going on. “Are you a dealer?” 

“I’m just a regular student,” the young man reassured with a kind grin, gesturing to his attire with a small nod of his head. “I’m wearing a uniform, see?”

A forced laughter filled the air, capturing everyone’s attention as all eyes were directed to its source. Kanako’s bangs shadowed over her eyes, making it difficult for you to gauge her true expression. “Haruhi-kun, you’re so funny,” you watched the young woman turn in her seat, lifting her head so that she could smile falsely at the young man. “Still, I can’t blame you. He doesn’t look like the heir of a first-class corporation, after all.” 

Her words appeared to have stung the young man, his smile being wiped completely from his face.

“Heir?” you breathed quietly, your gaze darting between Kanako and the young man. 

Kyouya sighed softly, turning his body slightly so that he could address you after having heard your quiet mumble. “His family business, Suzushima Trading, is a company whose business centers around the importing of tablewares. Currently, it has the top market share in the country. So whenever anything exceptional comes in, we’ve asked him to send it our way. That’s because we trust your eye, Suzushima-kun.” 

Snapping out of his daze, Suzushima shook his head, a timid blush appearing on his features. “Oh, no, my eye still has a long way to go.” 

“Che,” Gokudera grit his teeth, his eyes narrowing at the guilty expression that had overtaken Kanako’s features after belting out her petty words. So, that was her game, was it? The sole purpose as to why she was flirting so recklessly and set her sights on you in hopes of roping you into her conniving little charade? _This_ was the reason why Gokudera couldn’t _stand_ to be around these fucking rich pricks. They always danced around their problems and never directly dealt with the issues at hand. Instead, they dragged everyone they could into their fucking mess and then let the chaos continue to spiral out of control. It was such a goddamn toxic environment, and Gokudera honestly could not be any more pissed at being dragged back into this fucking shit – with you, nonetheless! He had never _ever_ wanted to entangle you in such a low, degrading, two-timing lifestyle. Yet here you all were…for the sake of the Vongola. If it wasn’t for the personal gain to further build up his own precious famiglia, Gokudera would have whisked you away without any intention of looking back. So for now, he’d just suck it up and deal with all of this ludicrous bullshit while making damn sure that you were not being used for other people’s petty gains.

“Your studying abroad in England starts next month, was it?” Kyouya inquired. 

Giving a small nod of his head to confirm Kyouya’s question, Suzushima turned on his heel and made his way to exit the room. “Yes. We’ll I’ll be off.” 

_So that’s fucking it?_ Gokudera’s right eye twitched in irritation, his glare locking once more on a sheepish Kanako who refused to lift her head up as she had turned her attention back onto the teacup placed before her. _You’ve got to be kidding me?! She’s harassing MY Princess, because she’s jealous that guy’s going abroad? If she wants his attention so fucking much, quit flirting with MY Princess and go suck it up, you self-centered bitch!!_

“Are you enjoying the Host Club?”

Tamaki had reappeared, his dreadful moping fit over having not been selected as Haruhi’s dancing partner now long forgotten. His gentleman’s senses were going haywire, indicating that there was a woman in distress within his prestige club’s presence. This certainly won’t do! Placing a hand beside Kanako’s Tamaki smiled kindly at the flustered guest, leaning close to observe her many expressions. 

Haruhi joined Tamaki’s side, glancing at Kanako before directing her gaze towards the door where Suzushima had just taken his leave. The question that had been running through her thoughts left her lips before Haruhi could stop herself. “Are you close to that man who was just here?” 

“Huh?! N-n-not really, no, I’m not!” Kanako’s startled shriek caught everyone off-guard. In her flustered state, she accidentally knocked her teacup off her platter. Thankfully, Shouichi’s quick reflexes saved the poor woman from staining her dress. He caught the delicate porcelain and carefully pulled it away from Kanako’s still flailing hands. Hastily scrambling to her feet, Kanako’s hands worked fiercely to flatten nonexistent wrinkles from her dress’ skirt. “M-my word, what are you talking about, Haruhi-kun?!” Stumbling past your group, Kanako fled for the exit. “N-now if you’ll excuse me…take care.”

The door slammed shut behind your departing guest, leaving your group baffled by the exchange that had just occurred. You barely had a moment to gather your thoughts before your body suddenly lurched forward due to the sudden weight being thrown upon your back. “Gak!” you frantically flailed your arms, not wanting to fall out of your seat. Gokudera came to your rescue, his hands latching tightly onto your shoulders to prevent you from losing your balance. His handsome eyes then shot a scathing glare towards the small boy latched onto your back. 

“Tsu-cha~an!” Hunny sang in delight, tightening his hold around your neck. “You know what? Suzushima-kun is Kasuga-chan’s fiancé.”

“Whoa, wait…” Gokudera growled, this new bit of information finally clicking together in mind. “You mean to tell me they’re fucking _engaged?!_ ” Well then why the FUCK was that bitch so intent on flirting up a storm with you? She’s was already promised to someone, why forsake such a sacred vow just to goddamn _mingle_ with fucking rich pricks?! For fuck’s sake! She has absolutely no motherfucking reason to be coming onto you!!

Tamaki closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, his lips tugging downward to form a frown. “Kyouya, how long have you known?”

“About him being her fiancé?” The Shadow King flipped open his notebook, his eyes scanning over the information listed inside. “I do, of course, conduct general research on our customers. The two are childhood friends. Their engagement appears to have been arranged by their parents. It didn’t particularly seem to be information that we could use, so I just left it alone.”

Tamaki shot his friend a look of complete and utter exasperation. “Why you…”

“Suzushima Toru: Outstanding grades, fair social status, ordinary looks, with reliability as strong point. If I had to fault him for anything…” Kyouya trailed off, placing a hand on his hip while continuing to scan over all the information. The Hitachiin twins slid into view behind him, holding up their hands so that they could put in their two cents on the matter. 

Hikaru was the first to speak, “Not much presence.” 

“He’s faint-hearted,” Kaoru finished.

Snapping his notebook shut, Kyouya’s glasses reflected the interior lighting, hiding his bored expression from all. “In other words, he’s plain. That’s it.”

Shouichi stared in disbelief at the callous disregard the male members of this Host Club for Suzushima. _They’re all but merciless towards other boys…_

Mori stood off to the side, supporting his younger cousin on his shoulders as Hunny resting his chin atop of the raven-haired male’s head. “Toru-kun is a good boy, right?”

“Yeah,” Mori voiced his agreement to his cousin’s previous question. 

Taking a deep breath to gather his spiraling thoughts, Tamaki composed himself, straightening his shoulders back before stepping into the center of the room so that he could gather everyone’s attention. “All right, then…” placing his hands on his hips, Tamaki stood tall. “Let’s examine our strategy.”

All eyes glanced at the Host King, one question falling from everyone’s lips. “Which one?”

Sparkles appeared behind Tamaki’s form, illuminating him with an overdramatic flair that he was renowned for whenever a crazy idea managed to pop into his head. This was no exception. Flipping his silky locks of hair, Tamaki locked gazes with the members of his club, a smirk overtaking his lips as he boldly exclaimed, “Ouran Host Club exists in order to bring happiness to the girls!”

* * *

* * *

I **_talk_** a lot of _(shh)_ when I'm **d** r **I** n **k** i **n** g, _baby,_  
I'm  known to go a _little_ too **_fast._**  
Don't **m** i **n** d all my _f_ r _i_ e _n_ d _s_ , I _know_ they're **all** **_c_** r ** _a_** z ** _y,_**  
But  they're the _only_ **_f_** r ** _i_** e ** _n_** d ** _s_** that I _h_ a _v_ e.  
I _know_ I don't **_know_** you,  
But I'd _l_ i _k_ e to **skip** the  small talk and **_romance,_** _g_ i _r_ l.  
That's **all** I _h_ a _v_ e to say so, _baby,_ can _we_ **d** a **n** c **e**?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “Goku-chan is so wonderful! He is just the greatest!”
> 
> [2] “Ah, my princess, you're so talented! So cute, so cute, so cute! Oh, I'm so lucky to have you as my princess!”
> 
> [3] “…The star-crossed lovers begin their journey.”
> 
> Reviews are super appreciated, my dears! Thank you for stopping by~


	5. Classy Vongola Gents Coming Through!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn won't settle for anything less than having you and your group looking your absolute best for the upcoming Ouran Host Club Dance party. Also, it appears as though a certain _someone_ is determined to meddle himself into your current affairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters belong to their rightful owner, Akira Amano. The only thing I do own is Sawada Tsuya.

**_“Whatever our souls are made out of,_ his _and_ mine _are the_ same _.”_**

======♥======

“I-I’ve never had to do anything this _extreme_ before…” Shouichi admitted nervously, his eyes darting around to glance at the busy atmosphere. The poor boy fidgeted from foot to foot in an effort to dispel his growing anxiety. He felt completely out of his element here. The smell of expensive cologne wafted through the air, the scent giving off a spicy aroma that left Shouichi’s head spinning. Subconsciously trailing behind your form like a lost duckling, it took all of what little willpower the young mechanic had in his body not to latch onto your hand. The natural instinct to cower behind your back like a timid child was conflicting with Shouichi’s waning attempt to be his own man. Wringing his hands together, Shouichi’s emerald eyes peered over at your form. It was clear that you were equally as lost as your childhood friend. This errand required a forte that neither one of your possessed – the knowledge of how to properly select an elegant tuxedo with the intent to impress.

Reborn had easily gathered personal intel on your group’s process at Ouran Academy. To say he was delighted about finding out that Kyouya had given you, Gokudera, and Shouichi a _generous_ allowance so that you could purchase the proper attire for the upcoming dace would be a gross understatement. In fact, your hitman had been over-the-moon pleased. Upon his ~~brutal~~ insistence, he had dragged your poor group out towards the classier district of downtown so that he could have full reign over the entire process of approving your selection of tuxedos. Reborn was currently sitting atop of your disgruntled twin’s shoulder, smacking the boy every so often whenever the hitman grew tired of Tsuna’s childish complaints. 

The only person out of your entire group that appeared to be unfazed by the current happenings, would be none other than your infamous Hurricane Bomb Hayato. With a neutral expression coating his handsome features, Gokudera trailed loyally beside your form, his pensive peridot eyes observing his surroundings. He seemed to be watching for any signs of trouble, narrowing his eyes in warning whenever someone wandered too close to you for his personal liking. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants, his appendages formed into fists, clenching tightly in an effort to ignore the growing tingles in his palms, a silent sign that held quite the urgency to snatch your small hand into his own without showing _any_ signs of letting go. Clicking his tongue softly to try and distract himself from his amorous feelings for you, Gokudera allowed his eyes to wander towards anything with the color red embedded into the design. Drifting his gaze over the various tuxedos and vests dyed with the vibrant hues of his flame attribute, Gokudera could not help but let his imagination take off, easily visualizing you in the silky clothes that caught his eye. 

“Where the heck do we even _begin?_ ” you asked in exasperation, pausing in your aimless wandering to peer over at your home tutor. You honestly had no idea what to do here, and your brother looked just as out of place in this high-class establishment as you and Shouichi were. What exactly were the customs to even _acquiring_ a tuxedo, anyway?! 

“Your measurements come first,” Reborn declared, his right hand instinctively flying out to smack your older brother upside the head the moment he began to vehemently protest the ludicrous idea of some _stranger_ manhandling you for such a process. “We can’t find your sister a proper tux until we get her _exact_ measurements. So stop being such a childish brat and act your age, No-good Tsuna.” 

Your brother was not having it with Reborn’s callous dismissal over his obvious disproval. “No way!” Tsuna snapped, his right eye twitching in irritation, “I’m not letting some weirdo measure Tsuya! What if it’s a pervert?! No way! Absolutely not!!” stamping his foot against the sleek, marble floor, your twin was entirely oblivious to the female worker approaching your group. 

“Do you need help with your measurements?” the young woman cooed, her gaze locked directly on your Storm Guardian. She had been eyeing him ever since your group made an appearance, silently shadowing your group in hopes of being able to be the sole person to offer her assistance and get her hands on Gokudera’s lithe form. Dipping her hand into her pocket to pull out a small roll of tape measure, the young woman gripped the tip of the tape and tugged it out with a snap, batting her lashes flirtatiously at your unimpressed bomber. “I can take you into the back for a _private_ measure~ ♥” 

Shouichi groaned softly at the cringe-worthy aggressive tactics the saleswoman was currently using on Gokudera. Your redheaded friend could _feel_ the anger emanating from your small, seething form. Chancing a small glance your way, Shouichi found you glaring darkly at the saleswoman. Your hands clenched together to form tight fists. Small tremors ran through your body, your temper rising with each passing second that blasted woman purred out sultry compliments to try and bait _your_ beloved subordinate. Frantically darting his gaze back and forth between his furious childhood friend and the oblivious saleswoman, Shouichi felt his stomach churn uncomfortably with the telltale signs that his anxiety was getting the better of him. What was he supposed to do? How could he possibly help diffuse the situation before you personally dealt with the issue? Shouichi’s soul sobbed internally, his hands quaking whilst his tongue tried to desperately form some words. 

“Che,” swiping the tape measure right out of the saleswoman’s hands, Gokudera waved her off with a grunt, his left hand gently grasping a hold of your wrist. “We don’t need your help, idiot. Why don’t you try drooling over some other unlucky customer? Your perfume’s giving me a headache.” The saleswoman’s jaw dropped in disbelief, an affronted look overtaking her features as she watched Gokudera lead you away towards the dressing rooms without sparing her another glance. 

Tsuna had to cover his mouth with his right hand, hastily scurrying after you whilst trying his hardest not to laugh out loud at the scandalized look etched on that pushy saleswoman’s face. Shouichi could barely contain his fit of giggles, rushing after Tsuna. The two broke into fits of laughter upon entering the dressing rooms. Reborn rolled his eyes at the immature behavior of these unruly teens. Reaching out, the hitman tugged harshly on Tsuna’s cheek, effectively gaining the boy’s attention. Crying out in pain, Tsuna’s laughter immediately ceased, his right hand flying up to smack Reborn’s smaller one away. 

Tears gathered in the corner of Tsuna’s eyes, his fingers carefully rubbing his now sore cheek. “What the HELL, Reborn?!” 

“Stop acting like an idiot and either get in there or go wait outside the shop until we’re done,” Reborn snapped, gesturing towards the large dressing room labeled with the number two. 

Eyes widening in realization that you were currently in there _alone_ with Gokudera, Tsuna frantically scrambled forward, Shouichi trailing behind him with a look of amusement splashed across his face. Once inside, the three males were introduced to the sight of your flustered form and an extremely pleased looking Storm. Closing the door behind him, Shouichi moved to stand off to the side, his eyes dancing brightly in amusement at the scene unfolding before him. Tsuna, on the other hand, was **not** impressed with the playful flirtation occurring before his very eyes. Reborn made sure to tug harshly on Tsuna’s locks of hair, effectively keeping the grumpy boy in check so that he would not interrupt Gokudera’s process of taking your proper measurements.

* * *

* * *

_You_ got _my_ **attention** _w_ h _e_ n _you_ made **t** h **a** t **_move_**  
I _**can't**_ _h_ e _l_ p it 'cause **I'm** _stuck_ like **glue**  
Why am **I** the **only** one to _see?_  
 _Girl,_ I **r** e **a** l **l** y **want** to  get _that,_ get _that_  
 _R_ e _a_ l _l_ y should _**no**_ **d** o **u** b **t** _a_ b _o_ u _t_ it

* * *

* * *

“So tiny~” the teasing lilt in your subordinate’s voice caused your face to stain with a blush that had Gokudera grinning widely in delight. Your height difference was one of Gokudera’s personal favorites. You were so much shorter than him, giving Gokudera the best excuses to fawn over your much smaller form that ‘desperately’ needed his rapt attention and protection. It was so easy to hide you behind his taller body, an action that was frequently used again and again whenever Gokudera wanted to keep you all to himself, away from prying eyes. 

Gently looping the tape measure around the top of your hip bones, Gokudera’s fingers danced over your navel, tugging the tape with both hands so that it fit snuggly around your hips. Goose bumps rose above your skin at the feeling of Gokudera’s tender caress. His touch did not fail to send a shiver up your spin, garnering yourself an impish grin from the silverette. There was no doubt he knew _exactly_ what he was doing, purposefully giving an extra tug on the tape as if to silently validate his devious actions. Memorizing your measurement with a quick glance, Gokudera could not keep a smirk from appearing on his lips while his hands snaked the tape around the swell of your hips, cheekily giving the tape a playfully tug which rewarded him with the adorable sound of a small gasp leaving your ~~kissable~~ lips. 

“Shoes back on, Princess~” your subordinate sang, wiggling his brows at you in a teasing manner. 

Puffing your cheeks out to perform your trademark pout, you shot your smitten Storm a look of exasperation. Quickly slipping your shoes back on your feet after having earlier discarded them so that Gokudera could get precise measurements on your height, you barely stood up again when you were suddenly caught off guard by Gokudera dropping to sit on his heels, his right hand latching onto the inside of your right leg, just above the knee. Humming innocently, your Storm Guardian’s left hand placed the tip of the tape underneath the arch of your shoe, then pulled the tape up your leg, past your hip bone and up to the height of your navel. During this process, Gokudera’s right hand gently copped a feel along the inside of your leg, his handsome peridot eyes locking with your glazed sepia ones.

Gokudera’s heart hammered mercilessly in his chest, his blood boiling in sheer delight. He honestly was having the time of life, and things were just getting better and better. Flashing you a coy smirk, the next words that left Gokudera’s lips caused that delectable blush that he loved so _damn_ much to appear on your ~~beautiful~~ face. “Now take your pants off, Princess.” 

**”What the HELL, Gokudera?!”**

Shouichi had to cover his ears from your brother’s mortified shriek. That had certainly hurt his eardrums… slowly lowering his hands, Shouichi’s cautious gaze watched Reborn smack your twin over his head, chiding him for his outburst. Your childhood friend could feel a hot blush creeping up his neck when his eyes had wandered back over towards you and your delinquent. It felt like he was invading on something _extremely_ intimate. Judging from that hot and heavy stare being shared between you and Gokudera as the bomber’s fingers latched onto the button of your jeans and tugged it open, Shouichi had to avert his stare so that his face wouldn’t burn any hotter than it already was. He was starting to feel like a peeping Tom for goodness sake! 

Tsuna could taste the copper of his blood, his tongue throbbing painful as the young male continued to sink his teeth into it in a desperate attempt to keep himself from lashing out. His stomach was going crazy, boiling hotly and uncomfortably to the point where it was actually starting to feel painful. Hands clenched tightly by his sides, Tsuna’s frame shivered with angry tremors. He did **not** like this. NOT. ONE. FUCKNG. BIT. Alas, this was still a far better selection than having some sleazy woman or creepy male that was a complete and utter stranger, touching you as intimately as Gokudera currently was. In Tsuna’s mind’s eye, this was fucking taboo. Despite his rising anger, his conscience gently consoled him with whispers, stating that though this infuriated Tsuna to no end, he would _still_ choose to have Gokudera do this task. Neither your brother nor Shouichi had knowledge in this department, leaving Gokudera as the sole person who knew just what needed to be in done in order to get this blasted errand completed. Grinding his teeth together, Tsuna desperately tried to remind himself that this would all be over soon (just not fucking soon enough – damn it!). Ugh. At least your goddamn pants were back on after Gokudera had measured the inseam of your jeans. 

_Fucking hell…_ this was going to **kill** your poor brother. 

“Now raise your arms~” Gokudera breathed softly in your ear, his hands gently grasping a hold of your wrists, leading you to raise your arms up at your sides. Lightly running his fingers along the underside of your arms in a teasing manner, Gokudera smiled against your neck, reluctantly pulling away so that he could measure you around your shoulder blades. Quickly storing your measurement away in his mind, Gokudera moved on to run the tape under each of your arms, making sure to press his thumb against the tape and along the underside of your arm. Locking gazes with you, Gokudera’s impish grin returned. Wrapping the tape around the fullest part of your bound chest, your Storm gave the tape a forceful tug, his eyes never once straying from your own startled ones as a small squeal left your lips due to his playful action. 

“Not so tiny here~” Gokudera teased you with an airy whisper, his hot breath fanning over your face. Those words of his caused your face to flush heavily as you wildly began to flail your arms, indignant sputters leaving your lips in a flurry. 

The sound of Gokudera’s baritone voice erupting into a fit of laughter only further flustered you. Your head was spinning, making you dizzy with the less than pure thoughts running rampant in your mind. For the love of God! This man was going to be the _death_ of you. A chaste kiss was then placed upon your cheek, your surprised gaze flitting over to see Gokudera grinning innocently at you. Your heart palpitated in joy, the flush in your cheeks turning a shade darker. 

You shot your subordinate an exasperated look. _Stop teasing me, Goku-chan!_

Your Storm met your expression with coy look of his own. _I will when you stop being so utterly adorable._

Ghosting his fingers underneath your arms once more, Gokudera gently lifted your arms up to your sides again, this time, a little lower than before so that your hands were just a few inches away from your hips. Measuring your chest once more, Gokudera pulled the tape snugly. Both of you stared unblinkingly at the other, neither one breaking the mesmerizing gaze. A conspicuous cough (undoubtedly being sounded by your twin) was the only thing that managed to snap you and Gokudera out of your daze. 

Releasing a small snort of amusement, Gokudera lowered the tape from your chest. Grasping both of his hands around your small wrists, Gokudera placed your arms to rest against your sides. He then wrapped the tape around both your shoulders and your chest. His right thumb pressed gently against the nub of your collarbone to ensure that the measurement took place just beneath it. A small, smug smirk made its way onto the bomber’s lips, his eyes flashing with devious delight as he felt the frantic beating of your heart beneath his thumb. His own heart hiccupped wildly at the thought that you were affected by him just as much as he was by you. 

A blush crept onto Gokudera’s face, his eyes falling closed half way. Gently resting his forehead against your own, Gokudera looped the tape around your neck. Resting the tape near your collar line, just above your clavicle, Gokudera could not help himself from ghosting his lips over your own. Shit, _shit,_ **shit!** Jerking his head back to prevent himself from fully kissing you, Gokudera ran his tongue over his lower lip, indulging himself in the delicious taste of apple fritter glaze. A remnant from the pastry you had for breakfast earlier today. Gokudera’s heart pounded loudly in his ears, eyes locked onto your hypnotic stare that was currently gazing at his lips. 

_Fuuuuuck!_ Gokudera lamented internally. Lips burning _unbearably_ with the desperate urge to lock with yours, your Storm Guardian cast a side glance at your twin. He knew he’d be pushing his luck if he tried to steal a kiss from you while in the presence of the ever watchful Tenth. He could already _feel_ the Tenth’s stare burning against the back of his neck, sending involuntary shudders down Gokudera’s spine. Forcing his muddled mind back to the task at hand, Gokudera’s left hand lifted the tip of the tape to the back of your neck and held in place while his right hand ran it down along your shoulder and stopping just an inch before your wrist. The entire time, the two of you stared longingly into the other’s eyes, never once breaking the gaze. Digging his right thumb into the measurement right above your wrist, Gokudera slowly pulled the tape away, still lost in your beautiful eyes. 

“Done,” Gokudera whispered huskily, his heart beating a permanent tattoo against his ribcage. 

Now free to move your hands, you placed them on Gokudera’s chest. Curling your fingers against the fabric, you tugged the young man down to your level. Slowly closing your eyes, you pulled Gokudera closer, your heart skipping a beat at the sound of a strangled gasp leaving his lips while his breathing picked up. Just before your lips could meet, a body was suddenly thrust between you two, effectively breaking you and Gokudera apart. Shouichi yelped in surprise, flailing his arms wildly about to try and regain his balance. Unfortunately for him, he tripped over his two feet and crashed to the floor. 

“Shou-chan?!” you quickly knelt beside your childhood friend, offering a hand to help the poor boy up.

Tsuna lowered his arms back to his sides after having thrown Shouichi into the fray. An impassive look was coating his face, his voice leaving his lips in a monotone. “Ah, it looks its Shou-chan’s turn to get measured now.”

Reborn chuckled, his eyes glinting with mirth. “Didn’t know you had it in you, Tsuna~”

* * *

* * *

_Who_ can **_do_** it  like _you_ **do** it  when _you_ **_do?_**  
So **hooked** up  on _you_ **_like_** a **t** a **t** t **o** o  
 _I'm_ **s** e **r** i **o** u **s** about _it_  
 _Girl,_ I **_really_** _w_ a _n_ t to get _that,_ get **_that_**  
 _R_ e _a_ l _l_ y should **_no_** **d** o **u** b **t** _a_ b _o_ u _t_ it

* * *

* * *

Shouichi yelped, taking immediate cover behind your form just as a bullet grazed by. His heart was pounding a mile a minute, his body shaking in fear at having barely narrowed your crazy hitman’s attempt to cap him off simply because he did not agree with Shouichi’s selection for formal wear! Wheezing in disbelief, Shouichi raised a shaky hand to adjust the glasses that had become askew on his face during his frantic dodge. The mechanic’s normally gentle eyes were currently narrowed into an angry glare, directed at the Arcobaleno who had the _audacity_ to try and cap him off. “What the **hell** is wrong with you?!!”

Reborn huffed irritable, his onyx gaze staring impassively at the redhead cowering behind your protective form. His trusty chameleon was currently transformed into his infamous gun, the barrel still smoking from where the bullet had shot out but moments ago. “Tch. Your taste is absolutely horrendous. The Vongola’s reputation does NOT reside with men who wear _bowties,_ ” Reborn hissed the word as if were acid, his face forming a sneer. “Real men wear ties. Now get your pathetic act together and do this right.”

“Quit snapping at Shou-chan!” You were quick to come to your childhood friend’s rescue, meeting your intimidating hitman’s stare head on with one of your own. “Let him wear whatever he’s comfortable with! You’re not the one going to be stuck in these suits for _hours_ entertaining women and putting up with Tamaki’s crazy antics. So leave us be and let us dress the way we want!” you paused in your rant to glare at the rack of ties that Reborn was currently standing atop of. “Besides, your taste is WAY too expense and old fashioned! It’s like you’re dressing us for a fucking hit and not a goddamn dance party…”

Reborn smirked at your snarky retorts, twirling his gun around his index finger before it was enveloped in a bright flash of light, transforming back into Leon’s original form. “Vongola men dress to _kill._ You have a reputation to uphold. Cheap suits and bowties aren’t gonna cut it, Dame Tsuya. You’re part of an elite Mafia family, so dress the part and honor what your ancestor has started,” hopping off of the tie display, Reborn landed on a shelf covered with various vests. Turning on his heel, the hitman cast you a side glance, his trademark smirk appearing on his lips once more. “Now stop being so stubborn and let me do my job. Unless, of course…you’d rather work with that saleswoman, hmm~?” 

Ooooh, that was a _low_ blow. Feeling your right eye twitch in irritation, you bit back the snarky rebuttal that was lingering on the tip of your tongue, knowing better than to cross your blasted hitman when he would easily follow through with his threats, no matter how petty they may be. Fucking narcissist! Your dark grumbles were music to Reborn’s ears, his smirk widening at the sound of your begrudging defeat. Chuckling softly under his breath, Reborn bent down, picking up a vest that had caught his eye. Lifting up the silk material in his small hands, Reborn glanced over it for a moment before carelessly tossing it your way. You fumbled to catch the expensive fabric, shooting your hitman an exasperated glare that was waved off with impatience. 

Reborn snapped his fingers and gestured to the vest in your hands. “Slip that on. Let’s see how it looks.”

You held up the fabric within your line of sight, shooting the lackluster black a disproving stare. Reborn rolled his eyes at your pickiness, huffing aloud whilst mumbling how spoiled you and your twin were. Not even two seconds later, he chucked another backless vest at you, it’s striking color immediately capturing your eye as your hands dropped the black vest you had been holding so that you could grab a hold of the new one Reborn had chucked your way. The hitman snorted at the delighted look that had crossed your face the moment you noticed the particular pigment of the attire. 

“Good grief. You’re absolutely hopeless,” Reborn muttered with a small shake of his head. “Now stop stalling and put the damn thing on already.”

Shouichi snickered quietly, taking a small step back so that he could give you some room as you eagerly tried the vest on. Slipping the strap over your head, you tugged the backless vest on, pulling the fabric down so that it rested just at your waistline over your white formal shirt. Before you even had a chance to ask your childhood friend for assistance, you could already feel his hands working on the strap at your neck, adjusting it so that it fit to your small size. Grinning at your redheaded friend in silent thanks, your own hands busied themselves with the waist buckle. Snapping the piece into place and giving a few good tugs to the elastic band to make sure that the tension in the buckle would keep it locked. You then ran your hands over the front of your vest, drifting over the six buttons aligned in the front and lastly over the pockets. 

“You’re starting to look like an actual Mafia boss now, Dame Tsuya,” Reborn mused, his dark eyes glinting in devious delight at how well you cleaned up in the formal clothes.

The hitman’s wording did not sit well with your brother. “That’s NOT a compliment, Reborn!” 

Tsuna was hovering by your form, wringing his hands together nervously. His stomach churned uncomfortably, causing the poor boy to cringe. His sepia eyes were darting between you and Shouichi, keeping an ever watchful gaze over you two like the responsible older brother he was. Turning his head slightly to the right, Tsuna glanced over towards the shoe section where he had ushered Gokudera off to in hopes of separating the two of you for as much time as he possibly could. Crossing his arms over his chest in his typical habit of expressing himself when he felt vulnerable, Tsuna’s gaze darted back to you, watching you help Shouichi select a complimenting vest color of clover green. Tapping his foot nervously, Tsuna tried to dispel his growing anxiety. His eyes glanced over the vest you had chosen, his eyes narrowing at the particular color that Reborn had tossed your way. That hitman _knew_ exactly what he was doing, and judging by that smug smirk he was currently throwing Tsuna’s way, your twin couldn’t help but growl lowly in annoyance. Even that stupid tutor was taunting him with the growing relationship between you and Gokudera! This was so NOT fair!! 

“I got what you wanted Reborn-san,” Gokudera’s voice drifted through the air, the sound of his approaching footsteps caused Tsuna’s entire body to go rigid as his panicked gaze was locked on your form, watching your face light up as you whipped around to greet your beloved Storm Guardian. 

“Goku-chan!” 

Gokudera halted in his steps, blinking in surprise at the sight of you clad in a stunning _red_ backless vest. His heart palpitated wildly, beating relentlessly against his ribcage. A blush was slowly creeping its way up Gokudera’s neck and burning his ears. Gritting his teeth and tightly clenching the shoes grasped in his shaking hands, Gokudera’s shoulders quivered as he desperately tried to reign in his natural instinct to drop to his knees and gush his worshiping praise to you. Ggh… Gokudera’s heart skipped a beat at the utterly _adorable_ look you were currently pinning him with. Shit, _shit,_ **shit!** You were so fucking _precious!!_ “Ah!” Gokudera yelped, the shoes immediately falling from his hands as your Storm Guardian hastily threw his arms out to catch your small form as you suddenly threw yourself at him. Wrapping his arms tightly around your petite waist, Gokudera buried his face into your shoulder. His body quivered in glee. You had _thrown_ yourself at him, so surely this was acceptable since you initiated it, right?! Effortlessly lifting you off of the ground, Gokudera hugged you tightly, a slew of compliments in his native tongue spilled past his lips. Unable to prevent himself from expressing the sheer amount of _joy_ he felt in this moment, Gokudera spun on his heel, twirling the two of you around in circles as he continued to gush over your appearance. 

“Goku-chan, you look so _handsome!_ ” 

Your honey laced voice was music to Gokudera’s ears. Gently placing you back on your feet, Gokudera fell to one knee, his hands lacing tightly with yours. His peridot eyes sparkled brightly with the overwhelming amount of sheer bliss he was currently experiencing. Gently brushing his lips against the silky feel of your knuckles, Gokudera closed his eyes and pressed butterfly kisses against the back of your hands. His heart was soaring, showing no signs of coming down from this euphoric high any time soon. Placing one last ~~searing~~ kiss against your hand, Gokudera reluctantly pulled back, his head spinning wildly as the young man slowly opened his heavy gaze to peer up at your beautiful eyes. The words fell from Gokudera’s lips in a deep purr, his pupils darkening in desire. “Il mio amore~”

Reborn watched the scene unfold before him, his left brow arching at the sound of Gokudera ushering his heartfelt confession in their native tongue. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, the seasoned hitman allowed his steely gaze to drift between you and your smitten subordinate. To be frank, this wasn’t all that surprising. Reborn had seen this coming miles away. If he were to be honest, he was more surprised that this hadn’t progressed sooner. _Then again,_ Reborn’s calculating eyes landed on your twin, silently observing the jealous glower behind those usually timid sepia eyes. Perhaps this was all happening at its destined pace, considering there was quite a bit of resistance coming from the ‘ringleader’ of your unruly little posse. Allowing his gaze to drift back towards you, Reborn could not help but sigh at the sight of the love-struck couple. Honestly! To think he had been saddled with a bunch of useless teens all hyped up on hormones. It was a miracle he had even been able to whip you all into shape for your Mafia lifestyle. The Ninth seriously wasn’t giving Reborn enough credit for this fucking job. 

Clicking his tongue, Reborn adjusted his fedora. “All right you two. Please try to get a hold of those amorous feelings of yours. We don’t need you conceiving those quadruplets this early on, so get it together and let’s finish what we came here for!” 

Shouichi sputtered at Reborn’s exclamation, staring at the hitman in disbelief at his blunt reminder of the future you had all experienced during that under-handed training plot. The moment Shouichi’s emerald eyes locked with Reborn’s dark, onyx gaze, the mechanic found himself stuttering nervously. Coughing into his fist to try and hide his anxiety, the redheaded mechanic made sure to keep his gaze averted from that hitman’s unblinking stare. Shivers ran up Shouichi’s spine, a clear indication that the Arcobaleno still had his eyes locked on your fidgety childhood friend. _How unsettling…_ Shouichi groaned internally in despair. 

Gokudera flashed you a smirk, the only fair warning he graced you with before he was on his feet and sweeping you up off of yours once more. Your squeal of surprise elicited a deep chuckle from your smitten subordinate in return. Gently placing you in one of the leather seats located off to the side, Gokudera gently brushed his lips against your forehead, unable to keep his enamored feelings in check. That adorable flush that stained your face due to your subordinate’s affectionate gestures only further proved to please the young male. Grinning widely, his heart performing a series of somersaults whilst his blood boiled hotly in elation, Gokudera quickly gathered the shoes he had discarded earlier. Kneeling before your seated figure, Gokudera gently grasped a hold of your left ankle, giving it a loving squeeze while making sure to lock gazes with you. “Allow me, _Cinderella~_ ” 

Tsuna wanted nothing more than to facepalm at the horrid amount of luck he had when it came to trying to put a wedge between you and Gokudera. A few clicks sounding from his right caused Tsuna to glance curiously only to deadpan when he saw that Shouichi had whipped out his cell phone and was currently taking a generous amount of photos of your Storm Guardian tenderly slipping your dress shoe onto you like it was a glass slipper. Tsuna moaned in despair, running his hands down his face and tugging his bottom eyelids downwards to openly express his distress. It was like this EVERY time you and Gokudera went out! Somehow, _someway,_ you two **always** managed to make it seem like you were currently experiencing scenes straight out of the whimsical fairytales you grew up with! Hell, there were even instances where Tsuna himself actually believed that there was fairy dust sparkling around yours and Gokudera’s love-struck forms. How does that even happen?! 

Tsuna’s fingers twitched by his sides, his form tense in posture as the young Mafia boss had to watch the heartwarming scene unfold before him. This was more than likely the _mildest_ forms of flirtation that you and Gokudera could honestly display. It was obvious, that the two of you were clearly holding back for your poor brother’s sake. The thought sent shudders down Tsuna’s spine. If this was you two being mild, then how the _hell_ did you two flirt when he wasn’t around?! The thought sent Tsuna’s stomach lurching, causing the eldest Sawada twin to groan in agony. Why did you have to fall for Gokudera, anyway?! You were still so young! Tsuna could only silently blame his over-doting parents for his misfortune. Their lovey-dovey relationship and over the top dramatics were the only example you and Tsuna had grown to known. Your brother could not help but cringe, watching you and Gokudera interact the _same_ way your parents did. 

This **_wasn’t_** right. 

“All right, love birds, get it together,” Reborn chided with a roll of his eyes. Walking over to the rack of ties, the hitman tugged on a crimson red tie, pulling it off of the display and then promptly tossing it your way. Reborn could only snort when Gokudera effortlessly caught the tie, casting a questioning glance towards the Arcobaleno. “Seeing as how these idiots don’t know a thing about formal attire,” Reborn began, waving a dismissive hand towards you, Shouichi and Tsuna – earning quite a few disgruntled grumbles in retaliation – the hitman locked gazes with your Storm Guardian. “Why don’t you show them how it’s done, Gokudera?” 

“Well _excu~use_ us for not having a decent father to help teach us these typical life quality tips,” your brother was quick to snap at Reborn, shooting his tutor a dark look. 

_Huh,_ Shouichi furrowed his brows in thought, wondering why he had never personally taken the time to ask his father something as simple as learning how to tie a tie. Then again, Shouichi’s life had taken a drastic turn ever since you and Tsuna were revealed to be the heirs of the infamous Vongola. Giving a small shrug of his shoulders to validate that he had been too wrapped up in the chaotic realm that has become your everyday lives since Reborn appeared whilst blasting Death Bullets left and right, Shouichi decided not to get too worked up over not knowing this basic knowledge. Besides, he was sure Gokudera would do a pretty good job on explaining how to do it, considering the fact that the Storm had to teach _you._ Calmly taking his phone out of his pocket once more, Shouichi raised the digital device, eager to take more photos once Gokudera began the process of personally teaching you how to tie a tie. _Oh, this is going to be go~od!_

* * *

* * *

_I'm_ **craving** for _you_ and  just _l_ i _k_ e a **_fool_**  
There's **_no way_** _I_ can  stop, _stop,_ **stop** my **d** e **s** i **r** e  
I'm **c** r **a** v **i** n **g** for _you_ and _you_ **_know_** it  too  
 _T_ h _e_ r _e_ is **_no one_** who can top, _top,_ **top** _your_ **s** m **i** l **e**

* * *

* * *

Tsuna crossed his arms over his chest, his right eye twitching in irritation. “Just how many stupid ways are there to tie a tie, anyways?!” 

“There’s twelve,” was Reborn’s impassive response. He was having none of his student’s sulking behavior. For goodness sakes, the boy was so hostile about the ‘casual’ interaction that was about to take place between you and Gokudera. Lightly flicking the rim of his fedora upwards so that Reborn’s gaze was fully visible to his disgruntled No-good Tsuna, the hitman flashed the stubborn youth a scolding look. “Now stop being so put off and actually pay attention. You need to memorize this for future reference. You have two options: you shut up and watch Gokudera teach Tsuya, _or,_ you can just ask your father how to do this.” 

Reborn’s backhanded comment had managed to quiet Tsuna for the time being. Releasing a strained sigh at the utter bullshit he had to deal with on a daily basis, Reborn squeezed the bridge of his nose where he felt a headache slowly forming. Ugh. He was going to need a _serious_ cup of coffee when this was all said and done. Dropping his hand back to his side, Reborn turned his attention back onto yours and Gokudera’s forms. He trusted your Storm to select the proper knot, after all, Gokudera had been raised in the higher class. Your silverette knew the proper codes for these types of affairs, so Reborn remained silent, watching on with Tsuna and Shouichi. 

“I’ll teach you the _Windsor Knot,_ Princess,” Gokudera grinned, thoroughly enjoying the adorably confused look on your ~~stunning~~ features. 

Your brows furrowed together. “…The _Windsor Knot?_ ”

Gokudera hummed softly to confirm your question. “It’s a triangular knot that works best with a spread collar,” your subordinate explained with a smile, his handsome gaze slowly roving over your upper torso before finally locking its sight on the exposed skin of your neck peeking out from your formal shirt’s collar. Biting his lower lip in an effort to quell his growing desire to leave his mark on your soft, silky skin, Gokudera shook his head to rid himself of his amorous thoughts. Gently looping the _red_ tie around your neck, Gokudera’s hands slid down the material, his eyes unable to tear away from your mesmerizing stare.

“We’re gonna start with the wide end of the tie on your right side and the small end on your left,” Gokudera softly ushered, his left hand carefully tugging the smaller end of the tie towards your navel. “The tip of the small end should rest slightly above your belly-button, but considering how _tiny_ you are, it’ll rest just over it~” the teasing lilt in your subordinate’s tone earned a pout from you, causing the male to chuckle endearingly at your fucking charming response. Internally fighting with his desire to kiss those _irresistible_ lips of yours, Gokudera pressed onward, shoving his overwhelming feelings aside.

“Next, we’re gonna pull the wide end over the small end towards your left,” Your eyes followed Gokudera’s hands, watching him expertly tie the material, “Pull it up into the neck loop from underneath, then down towards the left again,” It was amazing how he never once faltered in his movements, each tug of your tie was proud and precise. “Now we’re gonna pull it around the back of the small end to the right. Up the center towards the neck loop and then through it and down to the right.” 

Gokudera’s heart was beating against his ribcage like a jackhammer, the sound nearly deafening his poor eardrums. Tightening his grip on the _red_ material of your tie, Gokudera could feel his breath quickening at the ever increasing acceleration of his smitten heartbeat. His head was spinning, making the poor rebellious youth incredibly dizzy with the unfathomable amount of love he held for you. A torrent of traitorous thoughts burst forth in his mind’s eyes, flashing images of endless possibilities that would enable your love-struck Storm Guardian the chance to steal you away and kiss you senseless. Groaning internally at the highly appealing idea of losing himself to your intoxicating kisses, Gokudera painfully willed those stimulating visuals away. His body hummed with desire, knees on the verge of turning to jelly after Gokudera gazed into your hypnotic eyes. Motherfucking _shit!_ You were going to be his undoing. Gokudera’s pupils darkened drastically, his infatuation completely overriding all of his other senses. 

“Go across the front towards the left,” Gokudera’s voice had grown husky, his heavy hooded stare telling you _exactly_ why he was so deeply affected right now. “Up into the neck loop from underneath, down through the loop we’ve just created in the front, and lastly,” You could not prevent your body from tremoring slightly in delight, the action having an immediate effect on your Storm Guardian. Purposefully brushing his hands against your chest whilst skillfully completing the knot in your tie, Gokudera made sure to stare directly into your eyes, the beautiful peridot color of his irises completely overshadowed by the dark contrast of his pupils blown wide in ecstasy. His tone dropped even lower, sending your heart aflutter at the sound of Gokudera’s raspy vocals. “Tighten the knot by pulling down on the wide end. Then just slide the knot up…” Gokudera’s lithe fingers slid the knot up to rest against the collar of your formal shirt, giving it one last deliberate tug to draw you closer to himself before breathing his last words hotly against your ear, “…And we’re done.”

* * *

* * *

I **love** it **w** h **e** n _you_ give **_me_** _t_ h _a_ t **smile**  
Been **w** a **i** t **i** n **g** for _this_ for a **long** time  
 **My** _p_ r _e_ m _o_ n _i_ t _i_ o _n_ 's **t** e **l** l **i** n **g** me try  
 _Girl,_ I **_really_** _w_ a _n_ t to get _that,_ get **_that_**  
 _R_ e _a_ l _l_ y should **_no_** **d** o **u** b **t** _a_ b _o_ u _t_ it

* * *

* * *

Shouichi’s phone flashed with life, his memory input almost at its maximum capacity due to all of the _many_ photos and videos he has taken of you and Gokudera. Opening up his text messages, Shouichi thumbs flew across the screen, hastily typing his words and attaching the latest photo he had just taken not even two seconds ago. Quickly inputting the recipient’s phone number, Shouichi happily hit the ‘send’ button, his heart skipping a beat due to the complete and utter happiness swelling largely in his chest cavity like a big balloon. The sound of a robot beeping filtered through the air, signaling that Shouichi had just received a response from his friend. 

**_Spanner :_** _…Would you_ please _stop spamming my phone with your shipping obsession? I’m still trying to delete the 264 photos you sent me just_ yesterday. _This isn’t healthy._

Shouichi snorted at his mechanic friend’s retort. Giving a small roll of his eyes, Shouichi quickly went to work on his rebuttal. 

_You are such a killjoy! How can you_ NOT _be affected by this remarkable love story unfolding before our very eyes?! This is absolutely precious! Stop obsessing over your Mini Moscas and get on this ship already!_

**_Spanner :_ ** _You said this ship sails itself, so there’s clearly no need for me to come onboard. You’re pretty much running your own crew with your obsession alone. What are you, their third wheel?_

_Oh ha, ha, HA. Very funny, Spanner. I’ll have you know those two don’t even_ NOTICE _anyone else when they’re together. It’s so romantic!_

**_Spanner :_ ** _Oh yes. I’m sure there’s quite the passionate atmosphere going on with you creeping on them in the background like the shipping trash stalker that you are._

Shouichi glared at the screen of his cell, highly offended by Spanner’s lack of commitment and understanding. So rude! It was hard enough trying to get this quirky robot fanatic enthusiastic about anything other than his odd inventions. Shouichi could almost hear his friend’s condescending tone filtering through the air. Honestly, Spanner had no appreciation for anything even remotely romantic! It was up to Shouichi to spam that indifferent companion of his with all of the fluff and love you and Gokudera experienced each and every day. Feeling his lips quirk upwards into a devious grin, Shouichi’s glasses reflected the artificial lighting off of its lenses, giving the redhead a slightly menacing appearance. Chuckling under his breath, Shouichi shamelessly attached a bunch of videos he had personally recorded to Spanner’s inbox. Humming softly in content when his phone beeped with Spanner’s exasperated response not even three seconds after having received Shouichi’s next dosage of shipping spam, the redheaded mechanic could not stop the mischievous laughter from spilling past his lips. 

Well, Reborn had to give you two credit for being _semi-PG_ rated. Giving a fond shake of his head, the Arcobaleno spared your redheaded mechanic a fleeting glance. Shouichi was entirely immersed with his digital conversation with Spanner. No doubt fangirling all about the latest happenings that had transpired between the two lovers. When the hitman had confronted Shouichi about his odd obsession with shipping you and Gokudera, Reborn was surprised to find that your childhood friend answered him clearly without any traces of his usual fear or sarcasm. That geeky mechanic even had the courage to look Reborn straight in the eye, explaining that the reason he was so overzealous when it came to taking photos and videos of you and Gokudera was because he was gathering the early material that showed the progression of your relationship so that he could use it to make a montage for you and your smitten bomber as a present for your future wedding. 

_I’ve been saddled with a bunch of love-struck fools,_ Reborn sighed internally. 

Clapping his hands together to garner the attention of his group, the hitman could not hide his gleeful smirk when all heads had instinctively whipped around to face the source of the sudden noise. Heh! So their sixth senses were still in rare form. That was comforting to know. “All right, now that you’ve been taught how to tie a tie…it’s time to finish what we started and complete your tuxes. Don’t dawdle and get to it!” 

Your hitman was suck a fickler for sticking to his own agenda, you mused silently to yourself. Directing your gaze downwards to focus on your attire, you moved your hands to re-button your vest after it had been undone so that your tie could be set properly into place. However, just before your fingers could latch onto the first button, Gokudera’s lithe digits beat you to the punch. You blinked in surprise, glancing up to stare at your Storm Guardian. Flashing you a coy smile and a playful wink, the silverette buttoned your vest up with ease. Grabbing a hold of your jacket, Gokudera held the material up, gently helping you slip your arms into the sleeves and adjusting the jacket so that it fit impeccably over your form. 

“Don’t you look dashing~?” 

Your teasing Storm Guardian laughed joyously, dancing out your reach when you half-heartedly moved to smack him against his chest. Gokudera’s heart palpitated wildly at the sight of the light flush staining your face, a victorious grin spreading across his lips after having witnessed such a wondrous sight. Uncaring towards the feeling of his own blush slowly beginning to creep up his neck, Gokudera snatched his jacket up, gracefully slipping the material on with ease. The Storm’s heart stuttered in pride, feeling your eyes locked on his form, gazing upon him with an abundant amount of appreciation reflecting vividly through your beautiful eyes. For once, having to get all gussied up didn’t feel like such a burden this time around. Instead of going through the usual emotions of being highly irritated and indifferent, Gokudera felt his heart swelling in happiness. He was actually _eager_ to dress to impress – particularly for a certain female Sawada. 

“Don’t we need cufflinks?” Shouichi inquired curiously, lifting his right arm up so that he could glance at the bare cuff of his sleeve. 

Reborn smirked. “You’ll be provided some with the Vongola’s crest embedded into the design. It’ll be ready before your big dance party, so don’t worry about it.”

“Geez, are you _trying_ to purposefully flaunt their status as Vongola?!” Tsuna turned an irritable glare towards the hitman, crossing his arms over his chest. “I thought that our reputation was supposed to be kept on the down low! Why are you so intent on revealing all of this _now_ at a _dance party?!_ It doesn’t make any sense!” 

“Status means power, and power means _everything_ in the Mafia world, No-good Tsuna,” Reborn gave a small roll of his eyes. “This lifestyle requires an incredible amount of connections. Without connections, you’re vulnerable. If you’re vulnerable – you die. The math isn’t that hard to calculate.” The hitman made sure to make direct eye contact with your twin before turning his attention onto you, Shouichi and Gokudera. “These three have infiltrated Ouran and established direct contact with wealthy heirs that could no doubt prove to play a crucial role in the development of your famaglia. Not only would you have dependable investors, but the Vongola’s social status would become incredibly well known and coveted.” 

You furrowed your brows in thought, your mind instantly flashing over to think of Haruhi and how this would impact her life if others, specifically foes, were to find out that she had connections with a Mafia famaglia. “…Wouldn’t that just put a target on people’s backs if they associate with us?”

Reborn’s smirk grew, his onyx eyes shimmering. “Well, then wouldn’t they become _indebted_ to you if you protected them from harm? After all, nothing comes for free in this world. An eye for an eye, as the saying goes~” 

Shouichi paled, his eyes widening in disbelief. “Whoa, wait! This is like blackmail, isn’t it?! We’re gonna extract funds from these rich people by dragging them into our mess and endangering their lives? This is absolutely insane!” Wincing after his outburst, Shouichi’s hands flew to grasp a hold of his poor stomach, which was currently cramping due to sudden high rise of his anxiety. Your poor redheaded friend almost passed out from the pain, but the moment your hands gently grasped his arms to keep him steady, Shouichi’s body sagged in relief. Uugh. The mechanic was still not accustomed to how dark and seedy these Mafia affairs worked. It felt so _wrong,_ using people like this. Slowly turning his head to peer over at you after he felt your hands give his arms a gentle, reassuring squeeze, Shouichi felt his heart stutter. If…if all of this madness meant ensuring that you and Tsuna had a promising future – one where the two of you were very much _alive,_ well-funded, and powerful enough to prevent a bleak future… Shouichi’s mind instantly flashed back to the intricately engraved coffins, two _identical_ ones laid side-by-side. 

A startled gasp left Shouichi’s lips, his body jerking at the horrific feeling of pins and needles racing through his veins. It was almost like someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water over his head, chilling your childhood friend to his very core. Shouichi’s chest rose and fell in time with his staggered breathing. His head spun, leaving Shouichi feeling extremely dizzy and disoriented. Lifting his shaky gaze, Shouichi and Reborn stared unblinkingly at one another, neither one willing to back down. The coldness of this harsh reality reflected mercilessly in the Arcobaleno’s eyes, giving Shouichi a mere glimpse as to what horrors lied beyond in the future if these measures weren’t taken here and now. _This…this HAS to be done…if I want Tsuna and Tsuya to LIVE, then…_

Shouichi turned his attention to Gokudera, his frantic heart pace increasing upon noticing the complete and utter conviction shining brilliantly in your subordinate’s confident gaze. Of course. Gokudera already knew full well what kind of lifestyle you and Tsuna led. Hell, he had been _bred_ in this chaotic realm. Your Storm Guardian had already proved himself time and time again that he would literally lay down his very _life_ for you and your brother. Gokudera had already come to terms with Reborn’s desire to enroll you three into Ouran Academy, and it was clear that your subordinate was determined to use _any_ means necessary to establish new connections in this high society – even if it meant having to use others in order to make positively sure that you and Tsuna were well provided for and kept safe. Gokudera’s conviction allowed Shouichi to come to a conclusion. The quivering of his form came to a halt, Shouichi’s eyes coming to life with the very same dedication and devotion burning brightly in your Storm Guardian’s entire essence. Slowly straightening his body so that he could stand tall, Shouichi removed his hands from clutching his stomach, allowing them to clench into fists and fall to rest by his sides. 

Reborn could not help but chuckle at how quickly your nerdy childhood friend had come around to realize that these actions needed to be taken in order to provide a safe future for you and your twin. Tilting his head back, Reborn admired the growing backbone that Shouichi was adjusting to with each passing day. Perhaps there was hope yet for him, hmmm? 

“Tsuya,” Reborn spoke your name, easily gaining your attention. “Why don’t you and Gokudera go fetch a pair of dress shoes for Shouichi?”

Shouichi furrowed his brows in confusion. Why on earth was the hitman sending you and Gokudera off to grab something when your mechanic could very easily…OH! Eyes widening in realization, Shouichi and Reborn shared a quick glance. How clever!! Coughing into his fist, Shouichi turned his stare towards you. You met him with a confused look, only to have it slowly morph into understanding upon watching your childhood friend coyly nod his head in Gokudera’s direction, his eyes darting back and forth between you and your oblivious brother. The moment you deciphered Shouichi’s silent message, your redheaded friend moved to intercept your overprotective twin before Tsuna could suggest that he be the one to go off with you. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Reborn watched you grab Gokudera’s hand, getting the flustered Storm Guardian to follow you with a simple glance in his direction. Snorting softly under his breath, Reborn kept an eye on your fading forms, a small smirk slowly beginning to overtake his lips when you and Gokudera looked back to grace the hitman with grateful expressions. Giving a small wave his right hand to shoo the two of you off, Reborn felt his heart swell with pride as you and Gokudera shared smitten looks between one another before quickly rushing off, no doubt to find a nice secluded area. 

The sound of Shouichi cunningly deflecting Tsuna’s attention from yours and Gokudera’s departure captured the hitman’s attention. Reborn’s onyx eyes shimmered with mirth. While he certainly had his work cut out for himself with these troublesome youths, Reborn could not help but find himself oddly attached to these stupid teens. Giving a fond roll of his eyes, Reborn reached his hand up to run his fingers over the sleek scales of his reptile companion. If need be, the hitman was willing to fire a few warning bullets at your overdramatic twin so that he could buy you a little more time to enjoy the presence of your Storm Guardian _alone._ Laughing softly under his breath at the ridiculous idea that you were actually starting to grow on him, Reborn carefully scooped Leon into his hold, the chameleon becoming enveloped in a bright flash of light, transforming into Reborn’s infamous hand pistol. 

Aiming his weapon just past Tsuna’s shoulder, Reborn quirked his lips, a smirk appearing once more on his visage. _You owe me for this, Dame Tsuya~_

* * *

* * *

I have to **g** i **v** e _you_ **credit** for _your_ **_style_**  
And the way _you_ **r** o **c** k that **_tux_** is so _w_ i _l_ d  
I _g_ o _t_ t _a_ **give** it up ' **c** a **u** s **e**  
 _Girl,_ I **_really_** _w_ a _n_ t to get _that,_ get **_that_**  
 _R_ e _a_ l _l_ y should **_no_** **d** o **u** b **t** _a_ b _o_ u _t_ it

* * *

* * *

Neither you nor Gokudera cared in the slightest at the odd stares you both were garnering as the two of you raced through the store hand-in-hand, fully clothed in your tuxedoes and laughing merrily. The sound of your dress shoes clacking against the polished tile did not bother you in the least. In fact, you were _immensely_ pleased with the jealous look that irritating saleswoman threw your way. Snickering to yourself in satisfaction, you tightened your hold on Gokudera’s hand, earning yourself an affectionate squeeze back in return. Spinning on his heel, Gokudera whirled in front of you, catching you in his arms and effortlessly lifting you up bridal-style. His heart soared at the sound of your cheerful laughter, his lips spreading to form a wide, love-struck grin. Ignoring the blush staining his cheeks, Gokudera whisked you away to the back of the store, away from prying eyes. 

Sighing softly in content, Gokudera basked in your magnificent presence. Hugging you closer to his body, your Storm Guardian rested his forehead against your own, losing himself entirely in your eyes. His heart skipped in joy, picking up its pace before performing a series of somersaults. Having grown long accustomed to the amorous feelings that you evoked from his very soul, Gokudera smiled lovingly, gracing you with an Eskimo kiss. “If I had a star for every time that you brightened my day, I’d have a galaxy in my hand~” 

You giggled at your beloved subordinate’s cheesy pickup line. The charming grin Gokudera flashed you in response only caused your heart to palpitate. Your cheeks were stained with a rosy hue, your eyes shimmering brightly with the abundant amount of love you held for this man. “Oh yeah? Well there are people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently none of them have ever been in your arms~”

_Nnngh!_ Gokudera had to catch himself from swooning into oblivion. His heart felt like it was ready to burst right out of his chest at this point after hearing your adorable pickup line. Quickly placing you on your feet, Gokudera knelt down onto one knee, gently grasping your hand in his own while his left hand placed itself over his heart. “You’re the only girl I love now…but in ten years, I’ll love _two_ other girls. They’ll call you ‘Mommy.’” 

_Shit! He upped his game!_ your right hand flew up to cover the lower half of your face to conceal your dark blush. Gokudera grinned in devious satisfaction, wiggling his brows playfully at you. Not wanting to lose your game, you strengthened your resolve, your eyes glistening brightly with determination. Jerking your right hand away from your face, you pointed directly at your subordinate. “Do you wanna know what I did last night? I looked up at the stars and matched _each one_ with a reason why I love you.” 

_Motherfucking SHIT!!_ Both of Gokudera’s hands immediately latched onto his heart. You had effectively KO’ed him with your words. 

You looked entirely too happy with the fact that you had successfully rattled poor Gokudera with your last pickup line. Gritting his teeth whilst silently willing his overstimulated heart to calm the _fuck_ down, Gokudera gazed up into your eyes, the intensity of his stare catching you off guard. Taking a small, deep breath, Gokudera made sure to keep you entranced. His vocal chords had taken on a husky lilt, his eyes falling half closed as he rooted you to your very spot with a smoldering look. “There’s only _one_ thing I want to change about you, and that’s your last name~” 

Opening his arms wide and catching you when you threw yourself into his awaiting hold, Gokudera could not wipe the love-struck grin from his expression. Wrapping his arms around your flustered form, a purr of content sounded from deep within Gokudera’s chest, his cheeks staining with a dark hue as he felt you bury your face in the crook of his neck. Your hands tightly gripped the material of the jacket on his back, tugging him ever closer to your quivering form. Nuzzling his face against the silky locks of your hair, Gokudera gently squeezed your body, his heart stuttering at the feeling of you tightening your own grip on him in response. Ghosting his hands up the spine of your back, Gokudera’s heart sang in joy at the feeling of you shivering at his delicate touch. Gently tangling his fingers in your chocolate locks, Gokudera gave a soft tug, easily gaining your attention. The moment you lifted your head up to stare adoringly at your Storm Guardian, Gokudera’s heart immediately took over his next actions. Slowly closing his eyes, Gokudera’s hands guided you towards him. He could feel your hands releasing its hold on his jacket, moving instead to latch onto his tie, tugging him closer to you. The moment his lips grazed against yours, Gokudera’s heart nearly imploded on itself.

_So fucking close…_

“Ushishishi!” 

One second, you were just _one second_ away from acting upon all of those enamored feelings that have been building up between you and Gokudera. The dam holding you two back was at its breaking point, ready to explode at any moment. Your emotions were exhausted from all of the careful skirting that had to take place when in the overprotective watch of your beloved twin. You had been so eager to _finally_ having a moment alone with Gokudera. Your fingers were still tightly grasping the silk tie of your subordinate, refusing to let go. Lips were barely touching, not daring to push forward, yet reluctant to pull away. Despite having been interrupted (motherfucking _again_ ), you and Gokudera continued to hold one another’s gaze. The look of utter longing and desperation filtered clearly in both yours and Gokudera’s expressive eyes. Neither one of you wanted to break this moment, knowing full well that it would take a miracle to grant you two another chance like this one. Unfortunately, the rude prick – who had the fucking _audacity_ to purposefully intrude on such an intimate moment – was growing extremely irritable over the fact that you had yet to dismiss the possibility of still having a chance to steal a kiss from Gokudera.

“If you want a kiss that badly, Princess, why don’t you let a _real_ Prince do the job~?” 

Groaning softly in disappointment at that idiotic buffoon having successfully goaded your Storm Guardian into action, your lips formed your infamous pout when the silky material of Gokudera’s tie slipped out of your hands. The feeling of Gokudera’s chapped lips jerking away from you left your own lips tingling in despair. Your hands fell to rest at your sides, your fingers twitching in irritation. They could’ve been running through Gokudera’s beautiful silver locks of hair at this point if that stupid, stuck-up, self-centered assassin hadn’t shown up when he did. While Gokudera was spewing vulgar insults at the Varia member, you made sure to lock gazes with Belphegor, glaring balefully at the very bane of your existence. 

Gokudera’s entire body shook with rage, his vision quickly becoming enveloped in a bloody crimson. His heartbeat was racing frantically, from _almost_ having the chance to kiss you and the sheer and utter fury that overtook his entire being when that goddamn motherfucking stalker had to show his ugly mug and ruin everything! Gokudera’s lips were still burning from having just barely brushed against your own silky ones. _Fucking shit!_ He had been _so_ damn _close_ to _finally_ kissing you. Tch! He wanted to steal the very breath right out of you with nothing but the overwhelming worship and adoration that bubbled up and inflated his heart to the point where it was just about burst in ecstasy. Now that chance has been stolen from Gokudera, and that fucking prick had the nerve to actually ‘suggest’ that _you_ KISS that sorry excuse of a man?! Hell to the motherfucking NO!! 

Raising to his feet and placing his tense body in front of yours to shield you from that disgusting, perverse stare that stalker was pinning you with, Gokudera felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. A dangerous snarl left his lips, his eyes narrowing into a warning glare to _back the motherfucking hell off._ Gokudera’s rage continued to rise, his stomach burning hotly in response to his overzealous feelings of anger and jealousy. 

_Protect MY Princess! Protect MY Princess! Protect MY Princess! Protect MY Princess!_ **PROTECT _MY_ PRINCESS!!**

“What the FUCK are you even doing here?!” Gokudera’s voice had taken on that husky tone that always had a knack for shining through whenever he went into ‘protective’ mode over you. The mere sound of his deep vocals caused you to shudder in delight, an action that had missed Gokudera’s gaze but had been witnessed by Belphegor. Gokudera narrowed his eyes, having observed the sudden irritation that had overtaken the Varia member’s entire essence. What had ticked that fucker off? Tch! Raising his right arm out to act as barrier for you lest this stalker decided to lose his fucking marbles, the tension in Gokudera’s body immediately evaporated into thin air the moment he felt your small hands grasp his limb. Peering over his shoulder, Gokudera found himself losing all focus on his adversary. Instead, the rebellious delinquent had eyes only for _you._

“How _disgusting~_ ” the sneer left Belphegor’s lips, his hidden eyes glaring bitterly from behind his blonde bangs. 

When your gaze fell upon the disgruntled Prince, Belphegor’s heart skipped a beat, his trademark grin instantly returning to his face. “Ushishishi!” Extremely pleased to have your attention on him once more, Belphegor tilted his head back whilst stuffing his hands into his coat’s pockets. His eyes raked over your form, taking its sweet time traveling up and down before making a point to stare unabashedly at your bound chest. “Ah, Princess~” Belphegor cooed, a small frown appearing on his handsome features. “You cut your pretty hair! What a shame. I always enjoyed running my fingers through it. So soft and silky~” the devious assassin wiggled his brows in glee, taking great joy in the fact that he had riled your Storm Guardian into another fit of rage. “Ushishishi~! You don’t look like a beautiful Princess anymore. How sad!”

Your arms instinctively wrapped around Gokudera’s lithe waist, keeping the rebellious youth rooted to the spot despite his desperate jerks to escape your hold so that he could lunge forward and personally rip that motherfucker’s eyes out! Snarling darkly, Gokudera tightened his grip on the bombs he had whipped out the moment that fucking prick had the fucking gall to insult you. How **DARE** he!?!! Jerking his body forward once more, Gokudera’s growls continued to spew vulgar threats at Belphegor, his anger bubbling hotly in his stomach and slowly enveloping his vision in a bloody red. “Don’t fucking disrespect MY Princess, you filthy piece of shit!” 

“Ushishishi!!” Belphegor’s grin spread widely across his face. Removing his hands from his pockets, the Prince felt sadistic pleasure in watching Gokudera’s eyes widen in horror at the sight of Belphegor’s throwing knives glinting dangerously in the artificial lighting of the store. Curses flew from Gokudera’s mouth in a flurry, his body instinctively moving on its own accord. Chucking his knives at your flustered Storm Guardian, Belphegor waited for Gokudera to act. The moment Gokudera threw his bombs to intercept Belphegor’s attack, that’s when the Varia assassin sprang into action. Using the explosion and smoke screen as a distraction, the Prince had no trouble catching you off guard. Emerging from the smoke in a mad dash, Belphegor’s hands latched onto your wrists. Jerking you away from Gokudera with a harsh tug, Belphegor laughed in glee. Using your stumbling footsteps to his advantage, the Prince spun you around, twirling you full circle before dipping you low and holding you in place. Digging his fingers into your lower back, Belphegor made sure to brush his chest intimately against yours, taking a long, deep whiff of the intoxicating scent of your honeysuckle essence. 

“Aa~ah!” The delirious moan that was breathed hotly against your face caused your body to lock up in disgust. Feeling your eye twitch in irritation, you clenched your right hand into a fist and launched it with all your might into Belphegor’s jaw. The Prince’s head flew back from the force of your punch, his hands losing its iron grip on your form. Gokudera dove in with a snarl, snatching you right out of the Belphegor’s hold and giving him a rough kick in the stomach that had the Prince crashing to the ground and skidding a few feet away. 

“Goku-chan,” your words were barely heard by your enraged Storm Guardian, he was however, snapped entirely from his bout of unbridled fury when the feeling of your soft, silky lips suddenly brushed delicately against his jaw. Having his trademark scowl wiped completely from his face, Gokudera blinked in surprise, his eyes hastily darting downwards to peer at your form. He was graced with your relieved smile, his heart skipping a beat when you stood on your tiptoes and reached up to kiss him once more along his jawline. Shuddering in ecstasy, a low groan slipped past Gokudera’s lips. His arms tightened its hold around your waist, tugging you closer to his frame. You continued to pepper kisses along Gokudera’s jaw, easing the rebellious youth out of his infuriated spell and calming his turbulent storm. 

Slowly pushing himself up into a seated position, Belphegor’s fingers danced gingerly over the bruised skin of where you had landed a good punch on his jaw. “Ushishishi~!” Belphegor’s grin returned, his eyes locking onto you. “You still pack quite a hit, Princess. I’ve missed our witty banters~” Raising to stand, the Prince continued to run his fingers over his injury, treating the bruise as if it were a trophy of some kind. “Where have you run off play this time? The Prince been so _lonely_ without his lovely Princess to entertain him. Ushishishi!”

Placing one last kiss on Gokudera’s jaw, your lips lingered for a few seconds before you reluctantly pulled away. The soft whimper that left your subordinate after you halted your affectionate actions did not go unheard. A small smile appeared on your face, your heart skipping in joy at the adorable sound Gokudera had made. Turning slightly to address your infamous stalker, you felt Gokudera possessively squeeze your waist. His actions greatly comforted you, filling your heart immensely with the overwhelming feeling of love and protection. Leaning your head to rest it against Gokudera’s chest, you shot Belphegor an impassive stare. “Quit obsessing over my whereabouts. Don’t you have your own work to keep you occupied? I’m pretty sure Xanxus would kill you if he found out you were slacking off.”

“Ushishishi~!” Belphegor’s shoulders shook with his laughter. “Ah, as long as I kill off the measly peasants he assigns me, Xanxus could honestly care less what the Prince does in his spare time,” tilting his head to the side, Belphegor wiggled his brows. “Speaking of assignments, what has that Arcobaleno saddled you with this time?” Allowing his eyes to rove over your form once more, Belphegor arched a brow in curiosity. “…Is it homo specific? Is that why my _Princess_ had to become a _Prince_ ~? Ushishishi!”

You and Gokudera blanched at Belphegor’s accusation. However, neither one of you moved to correct the Varia assassin, earning a perplexed look from the Prince as his laughter slowly began to die down. Well, he wasn’t _entirely_ wrong, right? With how wacky this blasted Host Club was, you wouldn’t put it past Tamaki to have you entertain male guests. Hell, they had all been onboard when you, Shouichi and Haruhi had first stumbled upon the Host Club. They were more than ready to entertain you three, even though you were (or so they thought at the time, excluding Shou-chan, of course) of the same sex. You and Gokudera shared exasperated glances. Who knows what your group will have to endure during the remainder of your time as a Host whilst you all worked to pay off the debt that Reborn had mercilessly placed upon your group. 

The teasing lilt had disappeared from Belphegor’s voice. His face losing its playful expression. “…What…exactly ARE you doing?” 

Giving a small shrug of your shoulders, you waved your right hand back and forth in a dismissive manner. “It’s better not to ask questions, Bel. I doubt even YOU would want to get tangled in the mess we’re currently in.” 

Belphegor had the decency to actually look affronted by your rebuttal. Right brow twitching in irritation, the Prince crossed his arms over his chest, his foot tapping against the tiled floor in a show of his growing impatience with you skirting around his inquiry of what you were up to these past few days. The mere thought of you entertaining someone other than your own Prince irked the _hell_ out of Belphegor. It was bad enough he had to share you with Gokudera (for the time being), but having to share you with other _men?_ Forced laughter spilled from Belphegor’s lips, earning wary looks from both you and Gokudera. “Ushishishi!” 

The sound of Reborn’s Death Bullet piercing through the air signaled that the hitman was just about at his limit of waned patience. You and Gokudera shared nervous glances before turning on your heels and hastily making a retreat to the front of the store were you group resided. Your hurried farewell and Gokudera’s snarling insults were the only thing Belphegor received upon your abrupt departure. The Prince watched your fading form with a blank stare, his false grin slowly dropping from his visage. A small swirl of purple mist began to form over Belphegor’s left shoulder, the Mist Arcobaleno emerging from the depths of nothingness. The two Varia members remained silent, Belphegor remained stationed to his spot while Mammon hovered over the Prince’s shoulder. 

“Mammon~” Belphegor sang his companion’s name, earning himself an exasperated look from his partner.

“What do you want now, you selfish prick?” 

A sadistic grin slowly began to form on Belphegor’s lips, unsettling Mammon at the familiar sight that the Prince was balancing on the border just shy of his insanity. Heaven help the Varia if Belphegor decides to throw another raging temper tantrum. Levi had _barely_ survived the last one – and he still had the horrible scars to prove it. “Ushishishi~!” Belphegor shoved his right hand into his jacket’s pocket, his left one dancing gingerly once more across the bruise you had dealt upon his jawline. “I want you to find out what my Princess is currently up to.”

Mammon was having none of this nonsense. “Hell no. Do it yourself, you fucking brat. I have much better things to do with my time.” 

“I’ll give you my share of the cut for the mission we just completed, along with the next four ones~” Belphegor bargained with a grin, earning a muttered curse from the Mist Arcobaleno. The Prince knew just what to say in order to rope Mammon into doing his personal biddings. Wiggling his brows in triumph, Belphegor laughed in glee when Mammon snarled his agreement and disappeared in a wisp of purple mist, eager to get this blasted task done and over with so that he could return to the mansion and count his winnings once he found out what the hell you were doing and reported it back to Belphegor. 

“Ushishishishi~!” Belphegor threw his head back, his entire body shaking. It would only be a matter of time before he found out _exactly_ what you were up to. Twirling on his feet, Belphegor made his way towards the exit with a skip in his step, his sadistic smile sending people scrambling out of his path. Well, there was no use in purchasing new material to replace all of his jackets that were stained heavily with the blood of his targets. Lussuria will simply have to deal with handwashing the Prince’s attire, seeing as how Belphegor’s earnings will be going directly to the greedy Mist Arcobaleno in exchange for his assistance with finding out what Reborn had assigned you to do. With his heart stuttering in joy at the thought of being able to personally resume his glorious task of stalking you and gracing you with his _incredible_ presence, Belphegor allowed his laughter to leave him in earnest this time. The sound echoing off of the walls, unsettling everyone with its eerie tone. 

“Ushishishi! _Ushishishi!_ **Ushishishishi~!!** ”

* * *

* * *

_(Girl you got me)_  
 ** _Love-struck_**  
 _(You got me)_  
 ** _Love-struck_**  
 _(Girl you got me)_  
 ** _Love-struck_** oh, _oh,_ oh, **oh**

**_Love-struck_**  
 **Love-struck**  
 _Yeah_  
 _Y_ e _a_ h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secret to a writer's updates...is reviews, reviews, reviews! Please bless this poor soul with some glorious reviews~

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are GREATLY appreciated, my dears~


End file.
